The Adventures of the Cullen Clan
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Sequel to Mr. Cullen. Follow the family through heartache, love, and crazy times. More drama than Mr. Cullen, but still a good time.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Cullen Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this story and the plot J

Chapter One: Please Come Home

Beta'd by the lovely princess07890 :)

EPOV:

"Alice, what's she doing now?"

"Edward! For crying out loud, I just checked on her twenty seconds ago. She is fine!"

I knew Alice was beyond aggravated with me, but I couldn't help but worry.

"I know, Alice, but what if something happens? I know you all think she's in control, but we all thought that before and look what happened to Angela." I insisted for the millionth time.

"Edward, she's not had a lapse in four years. I think that's a pretty damn good record. Now, if you want her to come home, just let her be." Alice told me sternly.

"It was just a dream. I would never leave her. Haven't I proved to her, that I'd never do anything to hurt her? Why does she have to do this?"

"Like I've said before, Edward, you are over one-hundred years old, Bella is twenty-one, and she needs to see the world for herself. She's not alone anyway, she has Angie." As if that's a comfort, Angela is just as young as Bella. At least I have Ben on my side.

"What if she leaves me for good? What if she changes? Vampires may not change often, but we still change. I couldn't handle it if she wanted someone else." I whispered, but knew my sister could still hear me.

Alice sighed. Although, it wasn't a sigh of aggravation, but one of sympathy. She pulled me into her arms and let me cry on her shoulder. I felt like a huge pussy, but nevertheless, I had been doing this every couple of days. Bella and Angela went off on their own six months ago. Originally, they were only going to be gone for a few weeks. The time between her home calls to check in grew more abundant with each call. I'm afraid one day the calls will stop.

She says she's having too much fun to come home. I've offered to go with her, but she says she needs to do this for herself. She needs to be an adult, but really how much of an adult can two twenty-one years olds trapped inside seventeen-year-old bodies be?

To top it all off, Alice will not tell me where she is. Bella barely calls me anymore; her phone calls are more often to Alice. If I try to call her, she doesn't answer. I know this means she doesn't want me anymore. I can't live without her. I need my Bella.

"Edward," Alice says softly as she strokes my hair.

"Yeah," I reply my voice cracking with my tearless sobs.

"Bella loves you, she misses you like crazy. That's why she won't talk to you. She knows if she does that she'll come running back. She needs to find herself. I promise you that at the first sign of trouble, I will tell you and we'll bring her home. You need to pull yourself together, the family meeting is in an hour and you need to voice your opinions. I think Carlisle is just as sick of the girls' absence as you are. I don't think he'll let it go on much longer. You know when Daddy speaks, we all listen," she laughed. I laughed, well snorted really, at her lame attempt to lighten my mood.

It was true; Carlisle was our leader and for the majority of us, creator, we had to listen to him. It was something built in us. Of course, Ben, Alice, and Jasper were not related to Carlisle through venom, but they chose to be under his leadership and would follow him anywhere. Rebekah is first and foremost Carlisle's biological daughter she's bound to him differently, but it's still just as strong.

At first, everyone was on board with the girls wanting to 'find' themselves, but now we are all just sick of it, rather they are sick of Ben and me moping around. I think it is probably more of the latter. I pulled myself together as I joined the family in the living room of our lake view home in the hills of Tennessee. Not a prime choice for vampires, but Esme fell in love with this house.

"All right family, first order of business is to decide on our new living arrangements and background stories. Ideas?" Carlisle asked starting our meeting.

"I don't fucking care, but get my girl home," Ben said, I agreed.

"Language," Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom," Ben smiled. She just shook her head. We knew we'd get anything we wanted by calling her mom, and we all used it as an advantage.

"I agree, the girls have been away long enough. I'm not including them in our move decision, but the will of course be with us. Esme, do you have any ideas on where you'd like to live, dear?" Carlisle asked.

"I was thinking West Virginia. It's been so long since we've been there. It's beautiful this time of year."

"Objections?" We had none. So now, we had a location. Esme would find the home; or homes in this case.

"Anyone have an idea on background stories?" Carlisle moved ahead.

"I think some of us should go back to high school. Teach those two brats a lesson," Rosalie laughed.

"I agree. They didn't get to finish first time around." I agreed.

"I'd like to finish high school," Ben added.

Rosalie said, "I'm not doing high school again. I think Em and I should be in college. We could go to WVU or Marshall depending on where we live."

"That's fine. Rebekah, Bella, Angela, and Alice can be the daughters of Esme and me. I think we should say you're all a year apart. Alice can be a freshman, Angela, a sophomore, Bella, a junior, and Rebekah can be a senior. You're all young enough and look enough alike to pass as ours. Rosalie and Emmett can be married, and cousins of our family. Esme be sure to get them a house near ours but not too near." Carlisle instructed as we all laughed. "Jasper and Edward can be twins. Do you think Edward can still pass for seventeen?"

"Yes, I think he can." Alice agreed as she looked into our future.

"Good, they can be our foster sons, juniors. Ben can be Emmett's brother, who came to live with us after their parents' tragic death; I think you'll pass for a sophomore just fine, that will allow you to be with Angela. Embry, well you're just too big to be in high school, maybe you could get a job and live close by." Carlisle offered.

"I could work as a mechanic I'm pretty good with cars. I can work with that, but can I be close to Bekka's age, you know, so it's not creepy?" Embry asked.

"Sure son, I think you could pull off nineteen."

"Daddy," Rebekah asked softly.

"Yes, pumpkin?" she had him so tightly wrapped around his finger it was pathetic, but in a comical way.

"Can Embry and I live together?"

"We'll make sure we have a guest house or garage apartment. Maybe, Embry can also do our lawn care as well."

"Sounds good to me," Embry said throwing his arm around Rebekah.

"Alright, Alice get my estranged daughters on speaker phone. Everyone stay quiet. That means you two." Carlisle poked his finger toward Ben and me. "Also, no one should breathe."

The phone rang three times before a sleepy sounding Bella answered. The girl loved her sleep. I had to admit I was jealous. She was the only vampire I knew that could sleep. Of course she was the only vampire I knew who had the talent of changing back to her human form.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly voice.

"Yes, just sleeping," she yawned loudly. "What's up Daddy C?"

"It's time for you two to come home. We are moving to our new location. You've had your fun, now it's time for you to be with family."

"Edward, put you up to this didn't he?" I shook my head; she acted as though I was horrible. I was really starting to think she no longer loved me.

"No, he did not. I'm the head of this coven, and as your leader I'm telling both of you to come home." Carlisle said sharply.

"We're not ready. Please, let us stay longer."

"No, Isabella, it's time to come home."

"Carlisle," she whined.

"Come home with in the next twenty four hours or I'll make you Edward's sister when we move!" he said sternly.

Bella gasped, "You wouldn't! 

"Yes, I would. I've done it before with Emmett and Rosalie. Get on the next plane and get your asses home. That's final. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Bella sighed. She sounded completely disappointed to be coming home. I felt another round of sobs coming on. Alice rolled her eyes at me and thought, _if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were a menstruating teenage girl. _

I stuck my tongue out and tuned back to my father's conversation. "Alright, do not delay. I want you home no later than Friday. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Can I talk to my husband now?" Bella asked grumpily.

"Sure, I love you both. Hurry home," Carlisle told her before handing me the phone. The family scattered.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hey."

"Hey." I didn't really know what to say at this point. I didn't know where I stood, was I still her husband?

"I never took it off," she said.

"Never took what off?" I asked for clarification.

"My wedding rings. I never took them off. I still love you, Edward. I just needed to find myself. I needed to know who I was without you. That dream really shook me up. I don't want to fall apart if you were to ever leave. I wanted to learn to be strong for you."

"Bella, I will never leave you. I know in that dream I left you, but that will never happen in real life. Do you know how many times Alice has had to stop me from hunting you down?" I asked rhetorically then answered, "one-hundred and twenty times."

"Wow," she mumbled.

"Please, hurry home."

"If I said no to Carlisle, would he have gone through with the punishment?"

"Yes, most definitely," I chuckled.

I couldn't wait for Friday to get here. I wanted her so badly that I could smell her in the air. I hung up the phone and went to my bedroom because I had packing to finish.

I sat on the front porch waiting for Bella to come home. The past two days had been awful. I hated waiting. I had spoken to her on the phone for a long while, but it wasn't the same as having her in my arms. She had apologized for not calling me more often. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to stay away if she heard my voice. Ridiculous, I know. All of this over a stupid dream that I left her in the woods, and told her I didn't want her anymore. I would never do something so stupid.

What I didn't understand was if it made her feel so horrible, why did she do the same thing to me? She didn't have an answer.

I waited, on the front porch steps for hours, on Friday morning, before a heard the familiar hum of Carlisle's Mercedes. I stood in anticipation. The car stopped Carlisle and Angela both got out. I held my breath as the back door opened and Bella emerged. She looked beautiful, different even. She was in her human form. Angela had told Ben that she had refused to be in vampire form. It made me think she regretted becoming one. I knew it was her choice to be changed, but not when she was changed.

"Hey," Bella said as she stood in front of me twirling some of her hair in her finger. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, but I was afraid she'd reject me. I didn't know what had been going on with her.

"Hey, welcome home." I said softly.

"Thanks, I'm just going to take my stuff to our room," she told me. She started to walk off, but I stopped her.

"Baby, do you not want me anymore? Bella, please tell me what I've done so I can fix this. I can't stand not being with you."

"Edward, you've not done anything wrong. It's me. I... please, just give me time." She walked into the house leaving me standing in the yard.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Son, I don't know how to help you, but maybe she just needs to be reminded of why she made the choice to be with you. I don't believe she's experienced a great change. I think she's a confused little girl. If she didn't want to be with you, then my threat to make her your sister wouldn't have mattered."

I walked slowly up to our room. The scent of her was burning my throat, wonderfully. I almost gave into the temptation to attack her. _Do it!_ Alice said in her thoughts. I stopped on the steps letting her human scent engulf me. I opened my black needy eyes and took off.

I found her in the shower. I didn't give her a chance to respond as I grabbed her from behind and bit into her neck taking long pools of her blood. I'd forgotten how good she tasted, even if it was a facade'. After a couple of minutes of drinking the sweetest nectar of my life, I stopped. I flipped her around and shoved her roughly against the shower stall, breaking a few tiles. The look on her face was pure shock. She had yet to utter a word.

"Tell me you'll never leave me again. I can't handle it if you leave me again. Tell me!" I demanded in a growl. My chest heaved with my labored breaths.

"I won't leave again," she whispered. I crashed my lips to hers, groaning at the wonderful sensations I had missed for so long. Six months is nothing in vampire time, but for me it was like an eternity of endless nights. There was no light in my life without her.

I ripped my clothes from my body and entered her roughly. I was reclaiming my mate and nothing could stop me, not even her. I'm sure that sounds barbaric, but I am a vampire, and at our very core we are animals. Sometimes the need to claim what's ours is brought out in a rough animalistic and raw manner. I pounded into her as hard as I could; she never made a sound as I screamed that she was mine over and over. I felt her clutching to my back, her nails ripping my flesh, not in distress but in passion. She wanted this as much as I did. I bit down on her neck as I started to come. Drinking made my orgasm more powerful, and last longer. When I finally pulled away, I realized that our bathroom was demolished. Not a single thing was in its original place. I didn't remember moving from the shower, but it was obvious that we had.

I looked down into Bella's eyes and gasped.

RED!

Was this why she wasn't coming home? Did Angela know? I told Alice, I shouldn't have left her alone.

"Bella, your eyes!" I cried in anguish. Her eyes transformed into her beautiful chocolate human eyes.

She pushed me off her. I watched her naked form walk into our bedroom. "Talk to me Bella," I begged.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" I nodded.

"I didn't leave because of a nightmare. I left because I needed to know what else there was in the world. I want to be with you always, but I needed to see and experience life as a vampire first hand."

"So, you killed people?" I asked disgusted.

"No, I never killed anyone. I am not venomous; I have no venom. I compelled people. I only took a little from each person. Angela is the only person I've ever 'killed'." I looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Bella, you have to be venomous. You turned Angela. I could smell the venom in her system." I was completely confused.

"Yeah, I guess. I stayed in my human form, so maybe it's not present in my human form." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal that she was drinking. Drinking, is how we referred to human blood. It was like alcohol or a drug to us.

"I can't believe you're being so casual about this. You could have killed someone. You couldn't have known that you wouldn't kill the first person. You deliberately set out to kill people," I yelled throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"I only drank from the bad ones," she whispered. I stopped cold.

"What?"

"Just like you, I only drank from the bad ones. I... I only killed the bad ones," she whispered again.

"Killed?"

"Edward, please," she begged with tears in her eyes. This was my fault. I told her the stories of my rebellion. Stories that I'd never shared with anyone, but her. She used it to justify her actions. I sat down heavily on the bed, not caring that it groaned in protest. Not only was she drinking she was lying to me, a sure sign of a user's problem.

"So, you killed people?"

"Only the bad ones; I killed the murderers, child molesters, the scum. I never hurt an innocent person. I can turn the venom off. I can drink without killing. I just..."

"Choose not to." I finished for her. That was even worse. She chose to kill those men or women. The thought of her lips on another man's neck sickened me to the core. "Alice checked. How could she miss something that big? How did Angela not know? Was she killing too?"

"No, she didn't know. I hid it from her. I hid myself from Alice. I sent her false visions. It's no one's fault. I did what I did on my own. I'm sorry, Edward, it won't happen again," she vowed.

"I can't trust you. You will have to earn my trust as well as the families. I want you to confess what you've done. God, I could really beat your ass for this." I mumbled.

"Spank me? Like a punishment?" she asked.

"Yes, I really could. You are being a rebellious child who needs her ass whooped."

"It's not 1918 anymore. People don't get spanked," she argued. I wasn't seriously considering whipping her, but the way she talked you'd think she wanted me too.

So, I asked, "Bella, do you want to be punished?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"How?"

"Whatever way you want, Edward. I just... I can't live with the guilt of what I've done. I need punished. It's one of the reasons I stayed away. I was punishing myself. Maybe, Carlisle should make us siblings on the next move." She sighed as she plopped down in the floor in front of me. We were both still completely naked.

"No, that would be punishing me. I did no wrong. I won't be able to trust you again for a while . You will be with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week from here on out. If for some reason, I cannot be in your line of sight, then another member of this family will be with you. You will keep your mind open to me at all times. We are going back to high school; you are not allowed to do any of your work at vampire speed. I'm serious Bella. You do what I say, when I say it, is that understood?"

"Yes, god, can't you just spank me and be done with it?" she rolled her eyes.

"I should spank you, in human form so I know it hurts. I'm so disappointed in you Bella, I can't even think straight. Once I've calmed down enough, I'll deal with you. Put your clothes on and go sit with Carlisle. You can tell our father what you've done. He'll be even more disgusted with you than I am right now." I growled getting angrier by the second.

"You did the same thing. No one hated you for it, they accepted you back," she argued.

"That's where you're wrong, love. Carlisle forgave me, but I got my ass handed to me on a silver fucking platter. I never told you about that one. Maybe, I'll let Carlisle spank you." I huffed.

Just thinking about the day I came home after my human binge gave me chills. Carlisle had never been so upset with me. He beat the shit out of me and I let him. I took everything he gave me, because I deserved it.

Bella dressed and left the room quickly. I followed her with my mind; she had obeyed me and opened her thoughts to me.

_I'm lucky he didn't send me away. I should be thankful for anything my family does to me. I'm evil, a monster. How could I have thought it was all right? I told him it wasn't right. _

Him? Who is this him? Was she with another man while she was away?

AN: The next chapter will be from Bella's point of view. I will be switching to different POV throughout the story where needed. I will not cover the same material unless it's absolutely impossible not to. I really hate stories in MPOV's that say the same thing over for each person. This story will have more drama, not necessarily every chapter, but there will be more. We will also see the return of some characters from Mr. Cullen. Any guesses as to who Bella's _him _is.

Read and review. Pretty Please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Adventures of the Cullen Clan**

**Chapter two: The shit has hit the fan**

**Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890 :)**

**BPOV:**

After I hung up with Edward I went back into the apartment where Ang was waiting.

"So, we have to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently we're moving and if we don't go home our husbands will be our brothers. I have a feeling if we did wait to go back that Carlisle would enforce that rule even at home. I've never heard him so serious before." I sighed scrubbing my face. I wasn't ready to face my family yet.

"Well then I guess we need to pack this shit up. Are you going to call and tell him?" Angie asked.

"I don't know. I think we should just leave. He's going to be angry."

"Bella, if we don't tell him then he's going to be angry and hunt us down he's a tracker. We've tried to lose him before, he always fines us."

"I know. I'll go tell him while you start packing. I'll do my room when I'm back." I told her as I pulled my unneeded coat on. It wasn't cold really but the humans were adjusting to the season change from winter to spring.

I walked briskly to my car then speed off to find James. I hated that son of a bitch, but I couldn't do anything to deter him. So Ang and I decided to befriend him try to teach him the Cullen lifestyle, but he refused. And just like the addict I am I let him drag me down with him.

The first time I drank was about a four months ago. I had literally ran into James. I was surprised to say the least that he was a vampire. He unfortunately didn't recognize me as one since I was in human form. He drained me. When I woke up he was still there.

"_What are you?"_

"_I'm the same as you." I said rubbing my neck where he'd not bother to seal my wound. I'm sure Edward was going to flip out when he saw me. _

"_How? You don't look like any vampire I've ever seen," James said. It was then I recognized him. _

"_James?"_

"_How'd you know my name?" James asked suspicously. _

"_You subbed at my high school. Bella Swan," I offered to see if it would jar his memory. _

"_Cullen's slut?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_James, I'm not a slut. Edward is my mate. Vampires mate for life." _

"_So he's here?"_

"_No, I'm on my own at the moment. You know trying to figure out life." I shrugged. _

"_How's that working for you?"_

"_Not good, I miss my family. What happened to you?"_

"_I don't remember. I was walking along and next thing I knew I was being attacked. I woke up alone with the need to drain dry the first person I saw." _

"_You don't have to drink from humans. You can drink from animals and live among the humans, like the Cullens." I informed him. _

"_Yeah, sounds disgusting. You ever tired human blood?"_

"_Yes, I killed on of my friends... well she's not dead dead, she's a vamp." _

"_Didn't you like the high you felt?"_

"_No, I was mortified I'd killed one of my best friends. I'm just lucky she was cool with being a vampire." _

"_You should try it on a stranger. It makes you feel like you're high on coke." James said with a smile as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. _

"_No, I'll stick to animals. Can you help me in the woods? I have to hunt you took all my venom." I asked. _

"_Yeah, I'll help you hunt." _

That was the first time I'd ever drank. It was forced at first, but when the women didn't die and I convinced her that she was fine. I couldn't stop. It progressed into killing the bad people of the world. Edward had done it, so I justified it in my mind. James became a staple in our lives. I made him swear not to say anything to Ang. We tried to leave and move without telling him, but he found us. That's how we learned he was a tracker.

"James?" I said as I entered the warehouse where he lived.

"Yep, here for another feeding so quickly?" he asked coming around the corner buttoning up his pants. He liked to fuck then drain hookers.

"No, I came to tell you we're going back to the Cullens. You're welcome to join us." I thought maybe offering him spot in the family that he'd leave us alone.

"No, stay with me Bella. You know you fantasize about me. I know you want me, I can feel it," he purred in my ear.

"I can't what we do isn't right. I need to be home with my husband. I don't feel that way with you."

"So that's just it, fuck me then leave? I thought we were in this together." James said tightening his arms around me.

"James, I never fucked you. You forced me that's rape, not fucking." I informed him. "You know if Edward finds out he'll kill you."

"He never will." He said he bit me before I could move. He drained me almost dry then fucked me just like always. I hated myself. I hated everything about myself. I hated Edward for not coming after me. Not that I blame him I did leave him.

James shoved a half dead prostitute in my face. "Finish her, and I'll let you go back to your hubby. But mark my words, I will find you again and I will take you again. You're too good to give up baby. I'm addicted to your blood. It's my fountain of youth." he laughed loudly as I drained the girl then shoved her off my lap. I ran as fast as I could back to the house.

I slammed the door leaning my back against it, I sank to the floor breathing harshly. I didn't notice my attire until Angela came into the room.

"Oh my God, Bella what happened?" She rushed over to me.

"James," I said in labored pants.

"He raped you?" I nodded.

"Oh, god, Bella we have to call home. They have to know." I grabbed her arm, she couldn't tell them.

"Angela, you can't please."

"I have to Bella. Edward needs to kill him. He's your mate it's his job."

"No, please. I have to tell him first please." I begged.

"No, we're calling now." I let my eyes go red so she'd understand.

She gasped, "Bella?"

"Don't call, please. I'll tell you everything." I told Angela my story. To say she was disgusted would have been nice. She punched me square in the jaw sending my head crashing into the door splintering the wood.

"I deserve that," I said after I popped my jaw back into place.

"How could you do that?"

"I don't know. I was stupid. But I need to tell everyone on my own. Starting with Edward." She accepted my choice.

We finished packing and shipped all our belongs to the house. We bored our plan and headed home. I found it hard to control myself on the plane and ended up taking a bite out of one of the flight attendants as I headed back to the bathrooms. I had gotten good at compulsion. They never knew anything had taken place I was fast and precise.

"I can't believe you did that, fuck, Bella. What if you'd been caught?" Ang seethed.

"I'm sorry, it was too over whelming. I'm like a damn crack whore, I have to have a fix," I sighed.

Our plan landed and we left without further incident. Angela held my hand the whole time. I told her people probably thought we were a couple, but in her words "she didn't fucking care." I knew she was angry she had every right to be, as would my family when I finally came clean. Which would hopefully be later rather than sooner. Although I didn't think I'd be able to keep it from Edward. That's why I never called him. It was too hard to keep up my facade'. He wouldn't want me anymore after I told him about James.

Carlisle met us at the gate. He didn't look happy once he saw me. "Bella you look like hell. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Edward first, please."

"Alright."

We said nothing on the ride back to the house. I was glad.

Edward definitely surprised me in the shower. I just let him have his way. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I wanted it too badly. It was selfish he'd never want me again after what I had to tell him. After Edward sent me to tell Carlisle I was relieved I didn't have to confess everything yet. He knew I was lying about some stuff, I could tell.

Telling Carlisle was harder than I thought. He wasn't surprised and forgave me. He told me that if I ever did it again he'd take me over his knee. I chuckled even though I was sure he was dead serious.

I walked slowly back to my bedroom. Edward had started to pack up our things. He stopped when I walked into the room.

"So?"

"He forgave me, but said if I ever did it again he'd take me over his knee." Edward chuckled.

"Good. Now, tell me what you're hiding. I know it's something Bella. You smell different, the same but more... I can't explain it," he said sniffing the air.

"I need to hunt, please. I'm having horrible withdrawals." I told him as I began to shake.

"Come on, you can tell me when you're done." He pulled me out of our window and into the forest. After a bob cat and a few deer I was finally feeling a little normal. I settled down against a huge oak tree.

"Why do you stay in human form now?"

"Habit, I guess. I had to hide from everyone. This made it easier."

"Don't hide from me," he said as he sat cross-legged in front of me.

"Please, I don't want you to see my eyes." I said tears filling them.

"I want to, show me." He insisted.

I took a deep breath then slowly let the human me fade away. I was open to him in mind and body. I decided to let him see what happened rather than tell him.

"Edward, promise me you want leave me after I tell you everything. Promise you'll still love me."

"Bella, no matter what you've done I'll still love you. How can I not your my mate."

"What if what I show and tell you changes your mind. What if the change is so big you hate me?"

"That won't happen. Just tell me," he promised.

I closed my eyes and showed him everything from the beginning. James draining me, James threatening to kill my family if I didn't do as he said, James raping me repeatedly. All the humans that I killed or drank from, even the flight attendant from earlier.

When I was done I opened my eyes to find him crying. Venom tears rolling down his cheeks. That only ever happened when a vampire was extremely profoundly upset. I felt like shit.

After an hour of silence he finally spoke, "Bella, this isn't your fault." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"How can you say that, Edward, it is my fault. If I wouldn't have hid from Alice or if I'd told you, none of this would have happened."

"True you are at fault for that, I meant it's not your fault James raped you or made you drink afterwards. You are afraid of him. I can tell him your mind your worried that even though he let you leave that he will come for you."

"Yes, he marked me with his venom. He can find me quicker than most." I confessed.

"I'll fix that, but for now we have to tell the family. Everyone needs to be on alert. I think moving our plan to move up a few weeks would be beneficial as well as us going off on our own until James is caught. Carlisle is set on us being together as a family, but he'll probably be okay with us going away for the summer. School starts the end of August that should be plenty of time. I will kill that fucker, Bella, so don't even try to stop me." Edward said with passion. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry. I apologized more times than I can count. Each time he said it would be okay. I didn't know how he could be so forgiving I didn't deserve it.

After telling the family, Carlisle agreed to let us use his island for the summer. We packed up our room so it could be moved easily then set off for the Island.

AN: I had to back up a bit so you'd know what was going on with Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of the Cullen Clan

Chapter three: Starting Again

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890 :)

CPOV:

"Have I led the family in the wrong path?" I asked Esme as we packed our room.

"No, sweetheart, not at all. Bella and Angela made their own choices. They're back with us now. We'll make sure we stick closer to them this time." Esme said, trying to console me.

"Do you want to keep this?" I asked her, holding up a decorative plate someone had given us.

She laughed, "No not at all. I think it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." I looked at the plate again.

It was two dogs with a cabin of some sort. The coloring was off making them look... rustic? I didn't know, but I agreed, it was quite ugly.

Edward knocked on the bedroom door,

"Mom, may I come in?" he said solemnly.

"Yes, sweetie."

"I'll be in my office," I said kissing Esme on the cheek.

"No, dad, please stay," he asked. Poor boy sounded like he was dying.

"What is it, son?" Esme asked as she pulled him by the hand to sit beside her on the bed.

Esme was his mother. He couldn't remember much about his birth mother. Esme had come along a few years after I'd changed him. They have always had the bond of mother and son. I sat in the chair across from the bed.

"It's really bad." Edward said, as a sob tore through him.

"What's really bad?" Esme prompted as she pulled him down in her lap and stroked his hair. I'd seen her do this with him countless times. It was the mother in her.

"What happened to her? I was supposed to protect her. I failed so badly, Mom."

"Honey, you didn't fail. She made a choice. If you would have tried to stop her, she would have resented you. Will you tell us what happened?"

"Do you remember the teacher form Forks? The one that flirted with Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," Esme and I said together.

"Well, he's a vampire now. Bella ran into him in her human form and he drained her. He figured out something was different and long story short, he force fed her humans and then threatened her with killing her dad and us if she didn't do what he said. He raped her repeatedly, but she was so afraid, that she wouldn't talk to me. She knew she'd cave." Venom tears dripped from his eyes.

I'd only seen this once or twice in my life. I was afraid that his hurt would be life-altering. He may never trust her again. I just hoped he didn't turn into an over-protective asshole and turn her away.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I can't help my thoughts today."

"It's alright; I'm going to try my best to not be overbearing." He sniffled then continued with his story.

"The only way she left, was to tell him that we'd kill him if he didn't let her leave. He marked her... he's a tracker... he marked her with his venom, and raped her again before she left. She said that he did it so he could find her easier. I want to get everything out of her system."

"That's a good idea. You'll have to drain her. I'd assume the sperm would have run its course, but it wouldn't hurt for you to... you know." I said suddenly embarrassed to be talking about sex with my son.

"I did. Oh... mom, I owe you a new bathroom. I'll fix it before we leave." he promised. Esme just nodded and continued to stroke his hair.

"What do I do now? I love her with all that I am, but I feel helpless. I'm angry with her, but at the same time, I'm heartbroken that my beautiful, innocent, little Bella was abused. I should have protected her."

His sobs started again. Esme tried to soothe him. I stared at my wife, at a loss of what to do. This had never happened in our family, not as vampires. Rose was abused and almost raped as a human. I had no clue as to what this would do to Bella, emotionally.

"We keep her close. We make sure she's safe, and that she knows she's loved. Edward, none of this is your fault. There are lots of things we could say that we'd do differently, but in the end, it changes nothing. We need to focus on moving forward, and help her heal. Helping you both heal, as a couple." Esme said softly.

Edward nodded. He sat up before pulling his mother into a hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you." He gave me a rare hug and thanked me telling me he loved me. It warmed my heart to know he still needed us after all these years.

"You're a wonderful mother. I imagine that if we ever had a child of our own, that he would have been a lot like Edward. Even though he's not your biological child, he's passionate, warm, and caring, just like you, my dear." I kissed her passionately.

It didn't take long for us to finish packing up the house and loading our belongings into the moving truck. It would be leaving before us. The men were paid well to drive our belongings to the new house and unload it for us.

As I stood in our now empty living room for the last time, I remembered all the heartache that had been in and around this house. We'd all lived here together, until the girls left. It was only for a year, but we'd had a great time together. That all changed when the girls left. This house no longer held happy memories for us. I was happy to be leaving it behind as we moved to a new place. Starting fresh is what this family needed.

Esme had found an estate with a guest-house for Emmett and Rosalie, and an garage apartment for Rebekah and Embry. There was also a small cottage about a mile from the house, that she insisted Edward and Bella take to work on their relationship in private, but it wasn't too far away from the family or the main house.

"Let's go." I said and ushered out my family. I never would have thought that I'd have a family this large one day. It was a blessing to say the least.

EPOV:

Driving to the airport was sort of a release for me. Leaving the old and heading on to the new. Bella had been very quiet, but as per request... demand or whatever... she kept her thoughts open to me. She was sad, and blamed herself. I tried several times to tell her not to, but it had done no good. She was going to blame herself, no matter what I said.

I drained Bella last night. I purged my system of her blood afterwards; I wanted no part of him in her or me. We hadn't had sex again; I was almost afraid. I'd asked her if my assault on her made her feel like she was being raped. She said no, but I wasn't too sure.

I was pissed when I saw the mark he'd left on her neck. I covered it with my mark, but I knew it would always be a reminder of him. I couldn't wait to find him and rip his sorry ass to pieces.

We finally made it to the island. We were staying in the main house, since it was just the two of us. I'd promised Esme that I would make sure we fixed anything we broke before coming home.

"I had forgotten how big and beautiful this place is," Bella sighed as she linked arms with me. We were standing out on the patio that overlooked the ocean.

"That's right, the last time we were here, you were changing." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I don't regret it," she said softly.

"Neither do I."

"I'm going to go unpack. What will you do?"

"I'm going to go for a swim. I'll find you when I'm finished," I told her pulling my shirt and shorts off.

"Naked?"

"Yep. You can join me, you know."

"No, I want to unpack." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I have a feeling that we need to exchange blood, so she can hear me. She needs to know that I don't blame her and I still love her.

The swim was refreshing. The water warmed my skin pleasantly. I made my way back to shore, choosing to stay out for a bit. I grabbed my clothes and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. I pulled out my old friend, not that it really did anything for me, it was just a bad habit I indulged in during stressful times.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" I said turning around. I really hated that she could sneak up on me.

"I said, what are you doing? Since when do vampires smoke? Isn't it nasty?" I groaned. This was my oldest secret. I grew up in a time where everyone smoked. It was something I only did when stressed. It's not that the nicotine had any effect on me, I think it was just the motion that relax me. I started smoking when I was fifteen. My father gave me my first cigarette.

"No, it doesn't taste bad. It's not like I'm going to get cancer." I rolled my eyes.

"Give me one." She held out her hand.

"No, knowing my luck, you'd get cancer in your human form."

She rolled her eyes, "Edward, I think we've already proven that I can't die. Give me." She wiggled her fingers.

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Once, when I was twelve, it was nasty, but I want to try it again. Please," she whispered. I was helpless to deny her. I handed her my already lit one and watched her take a long slow drag. She didn't cough, she just sighed.

"You like that?" I asked confused.

"Nope, not at all." She laughed handing me back the cancer stick. "Why are you smoking?"

"It relaxes me when I'm stressed."

"I'm making you stressed?"

"No, yes... I don't know. Our whole situation makes me stressed. I don't know what you want. I know your mind is open to me, but I can tell you're controlling your thoughts," I told her honestly.

I snuffed out the cigarette. It was pointless to smoke, and it smelt bad. Sometimes, we vampires revert to human behaviors for comfort. At least it's smoking and not whores. Jasper struggled with that for a while. Until Alice kicked his ass, that is. I chuckled at the thought internally.

"The only thing I'm hiding is the fear of you leaving me. That you'll think I'm damaged now, and you won't want me. It was supposed to be just you and me for eternity. James ruined that for me." she sighed.

"Baby, rape is never the victim's fault. James is the bad guy and he will be punished. Jasper and Emmett are out looking for him. He'll get what he deserves."

"I thought you'd want to kill him," she said.

"Oh, believe me I do, but you are more important right now. I need to take care of you first." I brushed the hair back from her face and pulled her into my lap, straddling her long thin legs around my hips. It wasn't for sexual reasons; I just wanted her close.

"Babe, nothing in my heart has changed. I love you just as much today as I did before you left, maybe more." I promised.

"You haven't wanted to have sex, or even kiss that much since you found out about James. You don't want me anymore." Her lip quivered. I pulled her chin up to stare in her eyes.

"I want to make love to my beautiful wife, but I want it to be slow and sweet, and because we love each other, not to replace a memory of that bastard. I feel horrible about assaulting you in the shower. I could have really caused you some damage, emotionally. I want us to be okay first." I told her.

"I never stopped loving you. If I would have been smart and called you right away, none of this would have happened. You would have come and killed James and put an end to everything, but I kept letting him hurt me. I ignored your calls, too ashamed of myself to even hear your voice. If I hadn't been all 'rebellious teen', none of this would have fucking happened." She sunk into my shoulder and cried.

I held her tightly promising that everything would be okay, that I loved her. Eventually she stopped crying. I smelt and felt her shift from the human form that she'd been keeping up, into her vampire self.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi."

"I missed you," I said as I softly caressed her face.

"I can change my eyes, if you want," she whispered. I shook my head no.

"I know you messed up, and you'll live with that guilt your whole life. However, I don't want you to think that I don't love every part of you. What matters is that now you are with me and you're safe. I won't let you hurt anymore people."

"Edward, I want to. I want to drink human blood I crave it. I'm craving it so badly right now that I can taste it," She admitted.

"It's withdrawal, it will pass, and we are, here, on this island, alone. No one will bother us. There's plenty of wildlife for us to eat. You'll be okay." I promised, trying to ease her pain.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled.

"Bella, we can play the 'what if' blame game until the end of time. Nothing will ever change the fact that it happened. I could blame myself for not going after you. I know I could have stayed far enough away that you wouldn't have known I was there, but I didn't. I let you go 'find' yourself. I can feel guilty about that and wallow in self-pity, but nothing will change what happened. Vampires, werewolves and a whole assortment of mythical creatures may exist, but fucking time travel does not. Let's move on, please. Let's just put it all behind us. I forgive you and you forgive me. We love each other and nothing like this will ever happen again. Right?"

"Right. Will you make love to me?"

"Yeah, I'd be honored, but first." I pulled a ring from my pocket. It was beautiful. _The center stone is a sapphire with small diamonds encircling it? The band was probably platinum, I don't know the differences between metals, but knowing him it is most likely platinum. _I smiled as I listened to her internal monologue.

As I slipped it on her right hand, she asked, "It's beautiful, but what's the occasion?"

"You. There's no special reason. I bought it one day when I was missing you." I kissed her lips softly. _He tastes of venom, cigarettes, and just Edward. Yummy._

We made love slowly there on the beach as the sun came up. It was absolutely wonderful and beautiful.

_I don't know much, but I know that I'll never go off on any kind of self-exploration journey again, without him. I was stupid to have even tried. _

I love that she actually listened to me this time and was complying with my wishes of keeping her thoughts opened to me. Especially as I bit into her neck and then took in her essence. _Oh, God, I love it when he bites me, claims me. Oh... I'm...so, so good. _

"I love you." I whispered to her as we came down from our highs. She was so fucking perfect. She looked happily exhausted.

I turned my head to the side, listening, "Babe, do you hear that?"

"What?" she whispered.

"A heartbeat? It sounds far away, but, close at the same time." I shook my head. There was nothing around for miles.

"I don't hear anything."

"It's nothing, probably an animal." I shrugged.

We stayed on that beach for two days, kissing, laughing, talking, oh and of course, having lots of vigorous sex. Bella was staying in her vampire form more often, though sometimes, she would forget and slip back to her human form. She said she felt more comfortable as a human. I told her that she could stay that way if she wanted, but she seemed to think that I thought she regretted her choice, so she stayed in vampire form. Either way, she's here, that's all that matters.

As we dressed, a thought occurred to me, so I voiced it, "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?" Bella said from the shower.

"Do you remember having a nightmare as a human that James was raping you?"

"Um... just a sec'," she said. I heard the shower turn off, then she entered the room in one of the fluffy navy blue bath towels. My dick automatically responded, but I ignored him.

"I need to be in human form to remember. You know, some times I feel like a damn schizophrenic, maybe we should call human me, Bella and vampire me, Isabella, so we can differentiate." She grumbled adorably as she morphed back to human Bella.

"I don't find that necessary, love, but if it makes you feel better, then we will."

"I'm just complaining, though, I have no reason to complain. I'm happy you took me back," She smiled wrapping her arms around me, and as nice as it was, we were getting off subject.

I needed to know if she remembered the dream and the specifics of it, it may be possible that she has or had some sort of seer ability, like Alice.

"Do you remember the dream?" I prompted.

"Um... oh yes, I do, but the dream was nothing like the real thing. In the dream, I'm in a classroom."

She showed me her dream. I was pleased that it was just a dream and not a premonition. Not that it would've bothered me if she had another gift, but I believe it would have been overwhelming for her.

"Okay, I was just curious." I kissed her head.

"So what will we do today?" she asked.

"I think it's time we re-established our bond."

"Do you mean drink from one another?" She swallowed heavily.

"If you're not ready it's alright. I don't want to rush you Bella."

"No, no it's not that. I just didn't think you'd want to do it again. I didn't want to ask you about it," she shrugged.

I pulled her chin up so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes, "Bella, no matter what you do I'll always love you and want that bond with you. I think it's time we exchanged blood, so you can see for yourself how serious I am about my commitment to you."

"Okay," she breathed heavily her eyes darkening with lust. I kissed her full pouty lips, deepening the kiss as much as I could. I pulled back, leaving us breathing unnecessarily heavy.

"Run, little girl. Run," I growled as I smacked her ass hard. She shrieked happily, as she ran off towards the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of the Cullen Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter Three: Starting Again

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890 :)

JPOV:

After making sure that our wives were squared away in our new homes in hills of West Virginia, Emmett and I set out to find the scumbag that hurt our sister. I couldn't see what he had done to her, but I sure as hell could feel the pain that Bella was exuding.

We weren't positive that he'd be in the same place that Bella had left him, but after receiving detailed directions from Bella, we had our start. We knew that Bella was safe with Edward on the island, so we weren't too worried about her at the moment. Ben was sticking close to Angela. James had never touched Angie, but we didn't want to take any chances that he would come after her and somehow use her to get to Bella.

"I need to stop and eat soon," Emmett said. He stopped running and leaned on his knees, breathing harshly.

"What's wrong with you? We don't get tired you moron! Get up; we need to catch that son of a bitch so we can get back to our lives." I chastised his ridiculous behavior.

"I'm not fucking around, Jasper, something is wrong with me," he panted out. I read his emotions and could feel the worry and panic building inside of him.

"Em, what's wrong? All I'm reading is panic and worry. Tell me," I insisted as I knelt in front of him, trying to see his face. He was paler than normal, if that was even possible.

"I don't know. I just feel tired and hungry. Something's messing with my senses." He suddenly straightened out and took off. I yelled for him as I raced after him. He wasn't as fast as me, but he had a head start, so it was taking some real work for me to catch up with him. I sensed a change in his mood as we approached the town. He crouched down in hunt mode; this wasn't going to end well.

"Emmett, you can't hunt people. Calm down, I think I know what's wrong. Em, are you listening?" His bloodlust was out of control; I was doing my best to send him calm. I finally got close enough to tackle him. He threw me off and took off into the town.

I followed him to a small house on a vast empty lot. It appeared to be a rundown farm of some sort. Emmett ran into the barn and I followed.

"Em," I whispered as I crept around the building. I turned the corner and smelled blood. I groaned. I didn't need this. "Emmett, it's me, Jasper. I'm coming in okay?" I said as I slowly pushed open the door to the stall.

"I'm okay now Jazz. I can't believe I fucking did that," Em said with a grimace. I didn't smell human blood. I looked around until my eyes landed on Emmett, he was sitting against the wall; next to him was the biggest horse I'd ever seen.

"You went ballistic over a horse?" I asked unbelieving.

"No, dude, I think I found my singer or something. I just attacked the horse so I wouldn't kill the girl. She ran out of here did you see her?"

"No, but we better find her and make sure she doesn't talk." I sighed. Emmett and I headed out of the barn. We spotted a small house towards the back of the property. I couldn't hear any voices, but the sounds of soft whimpers filled my ears.

"What if she freaks out? I don't think I can kill a child. I mean I know that I want to, damn, I want her blood bad, but she's a little kid, no more than twelve. Jazz I don't think I should go in there. Can you handle it?" Emmett asked me as he scrubbed his face with his hands roughly. I'd never seen him so serious.

"Yeah, just stay here." He nodded. I went into the small, rundown house slowly. It looked to be one huge room. The little girl was cowering in the corner. I approached her slowly; I could feel her fear and panic.

"I'm sorry my brother scared you. I promise we will not harm you," I said in a voice that I hoped was soothing. I pushed calm towards her as much as I could without causing her to fall asleep. "Can you tell me what you saw sweetheart?"

"N...nothing. I didn't see anything. Please, please don't hurt me," she cried.

"Shh... it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm okay."

"You won't tell anyone if you saw anything will you?" I asked staring at her compelling her to heed my warning.

"No, I won't say anything," she answers robotically.

Emmett and I leave the area as quickly as possible. I had faith that my compulsion had worked on the girl and there was no reason to tarry. We travel south toward Louisiana, where Bella and Angela had been staying. There was a vampire stench everywhere. We are not 100% sure what James smells like. Bella had some clothes with his scent, but it was faded quickly. So, instead of relying on our sense of smell, we followed our directions to the old abandoned warehouse.

"This place reeks of vamps!" Emmett said in a quiet, whispered yell.

"I smell Bella. It's incredibly faint, but it is her," I tell him.

"I can't wait to find this bastard. I don't hear anyone. You think he's left to find her?"

"I hope not. You go left; I'll go right. If we don't find him here, we'll follow his scent; it's still strong, he hasn't been gone long." Emmett and I parted ways. The warehouse is empty with no trace of James other than his scent. It's old, I would say a week old.

"This way," Emmett shouts from the far corner of the building. I run over quickly and we follow the scent into the night. He's headed northeast, "I think he's looking for her."

"I agree. I'm calling Carlisle; I don't think he'll find them. Ben and Angie didn't go to the new home, but both girls' belongings are already at the house." We call Carlisle and Ben.

"Ben, it's Jasper. We haven't found James, so be on the lookout," I had to leave a voicemail, he wasn't answering his phone.

"I can't reach Carlisle either. I'm trying Rosie." Emmett has no luck with Rose, just as I have no luck reaching Alice. What could have happened?

"I'm calling Edward," I tell Emmett.

"Hello?" Edward answers. He sounds tired.

"Are you alright brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been an emotional week so far. How's the hunt?"

"Not good. We haven't found him yet, and we can't reach the family. Have you spoken with anyone?"

"No, Jazz, I haven't. Hold on, Bella's phone is ringing." I hold but I can still hear him. "Hello?... what's wrong?... Mom!... Calm down, I'll send Jasper and Emmett... okay... I love you... bye."

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"She can't find Angie. Ben left her with Esme while he went on a hunt with Carlisle. They met up at a hotel near Hinton, West Virginia. The guys were supposed to be back by morning, but it's almost six o'clock and they haven't returned, and now, Angie is missing." Edward sighed in frustration. I'm sure he was pulling at his messy head of hair.

"Em and I are headed up that way. We'll keep in touch."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"What's going on?" I yell into my phone.

"I don't know. Things have been weird, Jazz, really weird. I can't explain right now... Baby, are you... Oh my God, I gotta go. I'll call you back." He was gone. Now my worry doubled.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"I have no clue. Why is our family falling apart?" I sighed heavily. I tried Alice again.

"Hey, Jazzy, sorry I missed you earlier, I was hunting," Alice said cheerfully.

"Oh, baby. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice." I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I saw, baby, I'm alright, so is Rose. We're together. I still haven't had a vision of James, and for some reason I can't see Carlisle, Esme, Angela, or Ben. It's got me worried," Alice said softly. I knew that anytime something messed with her visions, it caused her pain. I wished I was there with her.

"Baby, can you see Edward or Bella? She was screaming when he hung up."

"No, I keep getting bits and pieces of them. Some of it's just nasty, but others are disturbing, there's blood and I can't tell if it's them hunting or if it's human blood. The flashes are so fast that I can't even explain what's going on. I talked to Edward the other day, he said everything was fine, but Bella is having major withdrawals... worse than he's ever seen. I honestly don't understand what's going on with her." Alice sighed.

"I don't know, darlin', but we need to find Carlisle, if anyone can help her, he can."

EPOV:

Things on the island were not well. I had thought draining Bella and pumping my venom into her would help, and I suppose it did in a way, but she was acting so strangely. One minute, she was her normal self, then the next, she was a raging bitch. I wondered if this is what a human goes through when they come off of drugs.

The heartbeat I heard when we first arrived was back today. I don't hear any thoughts along with it, so I'm not really sure what it could be. There are animals here, of course, but this is faster than any animal I've heard, it was almost like a hummingbird's wings.

After speaking with Jazz, I was even more worried. I had to abruptly get off the phone with him, because Bella was screaming again. I rushed out of the house to find Bella holding a lifeless body in her arms.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I don't know where he came from. I was lying in the sun and the next thing I knew, he was here. He was standing right the fuck beside me. He's dead, I flipped. Oh, God." She stood up, letting him fall unceremoniously to the ground. She reverted back to her human form and ran off. I listened for other signs of life, but all I could hear was the hummingbird again.

I bent down to check the guy's pulse; there wasn't one. I knew this, of course, because I couldn't hear a heartbeat or hear anything from his mind, he was gone. I just sat there squatting down beside the dead man, wondering what in the hell I was going to do with him. I knew I could swim out with him and the sharks would take care of him, but was that really fair to him or the family he left behind because of my wife? No, it wasn't, but what's a guy to do?

I reached out to pull him up over my shoulder when he sprang to life and assumed attack position. "Fuck!" I yelled as I fell backwards.

"Who are you? Where's the other one?" he shouted.

I stood slowly putting my hands up showing him I meant no harm. "I'm Edward Cullen. Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where's the girl?"

"My wife, Bella, ran off, she thought she killed you," I told him. He eased his position.

"My name is Oliver Hudson. I was on a boat that sank; this was the closet land around. I wanted a break from swimming; there's only so much fish blood a vampire can take." He chuckled.

"I understand completely, but what I don't understand is why Bella thought you were a human?"

"Ahh, well, that's because I can transform from human to vampire."

"Seriously, my wife can do that as well. I didn't know anyone else who had the ability. Maybe you could help me figure her out." I said hopeful.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Um... well, I don't really know anything about it. I stay in human form, because it's easier to blend in, I don't drink human blood because it makes me a little crazy, but other than that, I haven't a clue."

"That helps a lot actually; Bella has been having major withdrawals from human blood. She's a little crazy. Do you know if anything helps that?"

"No, sorry I don't. It took me months to get it out of my system. I secluded myself from all people and didn't go around humans for months. Eventually, I was able to be around them without any problems. How long has she been off human?" Oliver asked.

"A few weeks, hey, you didn't happen to hear a heartbeat that sounds like a hummingbird did you?"

"Yea, I did, it was coming from your wife."

Jacob POV:

The last few years had gone by without any problems. Forks was turning back into the sleepy little town it once was. My family and I had moved into the Cullen's old house. It had taken almost six months to get that nasty vamp smell out, but in the long run, it was worth it because Leah had popped our five kids in our four years together, twin boys and three girls. It was crazy, but totally worth it. Charlie and Sue were doing great. He missed Bella like crazy. She didn't keep in touch like we thought she would. Edward had filled me in on her recent lapses in judgment. I was madder than hell at my little sister, but she was a vampire. Not that I excuse her actions, but once he told me about James, I was more forgiving. I hoped they'd catch that bastard soon.

Yes, things here in Forks were looking dreary, that is until, one morning, I got a call from Embry telling me that he'd smelled vamp about five miles from the Rez border. I cursed as I told Leah what was going on, I had her take the kids to Charlie's, so we both could transform into our wolf form. We had to quickly find out what type of vamp it was so we could go back to our sleepy little town.

"Are you sure the kids are okay?" Leah asked me as we ran through the woods. The one thing I hated about being a wolf was that the pack was privy to all of the _extracurricular activities_ that were shared by my wife and me. It wasn't that we were ashamed; it was just that we didn't want the whole town knowing how kinky we were, but I was damn proud of the fact.

"Babe, I'm sure they are just fine. Seth and Paul are guarding them."

We continued on track to the vamp scent. It wasn't one I'd ever come across, and knowing that it wasn't a Cullen or Denali had me tense up. Suddenly, Leah growled and took off. I followed closely as we pinned the vamp into a corner. There was nowhere to go as we backed her into a cave. Leah transformed to human, so she could talk to the redhead.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Leah spat.

"I was hunting, that's all. I didn't mean any harm," Red said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Hunting human or animal?" Leah asked harshly.

"I'm a vampire, you know what we drink." Now the redheaded bitch was getting an attitude. I knew that wouldn't fly with my Leah. I was getting hard just thinking about watching my woman rip her to shreds.

"Jacob, dude, knock it off, you kinky bastard!" Embry groaned. I laughed and quickly tried to reign in my desire for my beautiful wife. Leah smirked at me, like she knew what I was thinking. I guess she caught a whiff of my need for her.

"We have to protect our land and if you are a human-drinking vamp then you must die." Leah told her with no remorse.

"Not if I kill you first!" Red screamed as she lunged for Leah. Leah immediately burst into wolf form and took her down. Before she killed her, I reminded her of the redhead Edward had warned us about. I wondered if she came here for Charlie, to seek revenge on Bella for that James guy. Leah held her down, while I transformed to speak.

"Who sent you? Was it James? What's your name?" I asked, getting right in her snarling face. She spat on me. I growled and quickly wiped it from me.

"Her name is Victoria." A male voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a man that fit Edward's description of James.

"You must be James," I said sneering at him.

"A pleasure I'm sure. Isabella said her brother was huge, but I never believed you'd be quite so large. It will make this a more interesting sport. You see I've already taken care of her father and mother, so now all that's left is you and your pretty little wife. Yes, I shall have lots of fun with her."


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of the Cullen Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter Four: Resolving

Rockin' the beta skills is princess07890 :)

EPOV:

I looked at Oliver like a deer looks at headlights. "Wh... what do you mean it was coming from Bella?"

I stuttered, my brain still not processing what he was saying.

"The sound drew me to her. I could smell human and I heard the heartbeat. I wasn't going to feed from her; I just wanted to ask her where I was. I've never heard a heartbeat like hers," Oliver said as he scrubbed the side of his neck where Bella had attacked him.

"That wasn't her heartbeat; I've only heard it a few times since we arrived."

"Huh? Well, I don't know what to tell you, unless..." he stopped, his thoughts were jumbled and cloudy and I couldn't get a good read on him.

"Unless what?"

"Well, she is part human; do you think she's pregnant?" I scoffed, because that was impossible.

"Vampires can't get pregnant and even if she was human, she couldn't be pregnant. We were together for a year while she was still human."

"I see. What's your name?" he asked. I was pretty sure I'd already introduced myself but told him anyway.

"Edward."

"Okay, Edward, I'm a man of science and I've studied vampires for a while now, so I can tell you that it is completely possible that a vampire male can impregnate a human female. It doesn't happen often, as the human normally ends up dead, but there are few cases that this has occurred. Nahuel, a hybrid human/vampire is the prime example. His mother was human while his father was a vamp." I sat stunned, I knew there were legends, but to have it confirmed made my dead heart burn with loss. I could have given Bella a child. Now, we'd never experience such a thing because I changed her.

"I don't understand why you think she's pregnant." Was he just being cruel?

"Have you not heard the multiple heartbeats coming from her?"

"No, every time I hear the heartbeat, it seems far away, not coming from her." I sighed.

"I'm not sure what that could mean. It's possible, since she is a half-ling herself, that she would experience pregnancy differently." He seemed to ponder his statement, but I just zeroed in on the word half-ling.

"Half-ling?"

"Um, yes, that's what people like your wife and I are called, or those that are born. I know we're not widely known amongst vampires, but we're out there. Like I said, I don't know much about how I came to be, but what I've learned is that I have a lot in common with a true half-ling. If Bella is pregnant, then that will be another thing we have in common, being able to reproduce. How was she changed?" Oliver asked me as he took a seat in the sand. I sat down across from him before telling him the story of Bella's change.

"Well, that really doesn't help much," he chuckled.

"So was your transformation a weird transformation?"

"Um, no, I was walking home from a town dance in 1874, the next thing I knew I was on the ground writhing in pain."

"So you were bitten with no previous vampire exposure?" He nodded in response to my question.

We sat on the beach for a while, making small chit chat. I knew I needed to find Bella, I knew she was safe on the island, I could still sense her, but I was worried about her. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I really should go find my wife. You're welcome to wait in the house and make yourself comfortable." I turned and ran in the direction that Bella had been an hour earlier. It didn't take me long to find her sitting under a tree on a rock.

"Babe?"

"Hi" she looked up with tears running down her face.

I sighed as I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her slightly heaving shoulders. "He's not dead," I whispered.

"Shit!" she said loudly as she jumped to her feet spinning around to face me. "I can't fucking believe I've done it again! Oh, God, Edward, I'll totally understand if you want a divorce. I can't be trusted. You should just rip me up and light my ass on fire," she ranted.

"Sweetheart, calm down. He's fine. He's not turning into a vampire, because he already is one. He's like you, he can shift. You have nothing to feel upset about." I brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. I kissed eyes, nose, her cheeks and then finally her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. He's alright?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. I think he can help you. Let's go home." She nodded as I took her hand and we started to run back to the house.

"Hello," Oliver said as he brought his hand out to Bella.

"Hi, I'm sorry I ate you," she whispered, sheepishly.

"Oh, you're just too cute. So would you like some good news?" he asked cheerily. Bella nodded. "Well, first, you're forgiven; happens all the time. Second, you're pregnant." I bulked at him. I didn't know what to think or say.

"You're joking right? If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda dead." Bella gestured at her body as if to prove her point.

"Not really. One thing I've learned over the years is that if a heart beats, then the creature is alive. When you are in human form, your heart beats. Tell me, Bella, when was the last time you switched to Vampire form?"

"I don't know; I guess earlier when I fed from you." She shrugged.

"No, you where human, I heard your heartbeat, as well as your unborn child." Oliver told her with a smile.

I study my wife, in her human form, her belly protruded slightly. Slowly, I brought my hand up to rest on her swollen belly. "We're having a baby."

EmPov:

"Son, of a bitch!" I yelled.

"What now?" Jasper asked in frustration.

"My shoe basically exploded from running so fucking fast!" I threw what was left of my shoe and then took the other one off and tossed it in the same direction.

"Dude, you just have big ass feet," he laughed.

"Well you know what they say... big feet, big dick and I definitely have a big..."

"Okay! I get it. Can we just go?" Jasper asked loudly.

We ran again. We'd already met up with the girls; they were all safely on an airplane back to Forks. We thought they'd be the safest there. I know we weren't supposed to go back there, but Jacob wasn't answering his phone; Billy had told us that he and Leah were going away for the weekend, so the girls could stay up at the house. Jazz and I figured that was good enough for them to stay there safely.

"This way," Jasper shouted from my right. We'd been tracking Carlisle for the past week. Every time we thought we had found him, his scent would disappear. "Shit!"

"Did we lose him again?" I asked Jasper as I came to a stop beside him. I gasped as I looked where he was staring.

"What in the name of fuck happened?" I asked in a whispered yell.

"Help me," Jasper said panicked as we gathered up the pieces of our father to try and piece him back together.

"This is so messed up Jazz. What sick fuck would do something like this?" I said as I pieced together Carlisle's left hand.

"I don't know man, but that fucker's gonna be dead." Jasper growled.

"No shit!" I agreed. I looked over the area for more parts. We still hadn't found his head, left arm and right leg.

"Oh man..." Jasper groaned.

"What?"

"That sick fucker ripped his dick off. Have you seen it?"

I looked around, almost scared to be the one to find it, I loved my father, but I did not want to be touching his man meat. Luckily I didn't have to worry, because Jasper let out a loud sob and I knew that meant he'd found it.

"Fuck!" Jasper whispered.

"Dude, we should put it on upside down and see if Esme notices," I laughed.

"You're hilarious. Take your pants off, he needs something to put on, I don't want to see this thing any longer than I have to." Jasper said as he picked up the dick with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm not going without pants. I'll give up my boxers and undershirt. Damn! Esme must be one happy woman." I laughed feeling slightly jealous and feeling slightly weird about being jealous of my father's dick.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck. Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah, his leg, I think I found all the pieces. Now all that's left is his head." We had everything together and had him dressed in my boxers and undershirt, but we couldn't find his fucking head. His body wouldn't fit back together if his head wasn't attached. If we tried to move him, he'd fall apart again.

"I'll see if I can find his scent, you stay here." Jasper said as he took off into the forest. I waited for hours until I finally heard him making his way back. I stood smiling as I saw that he had found Carlisle's head.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"Up in a tree, about two miles from here; I would have never found him if he hadn't yelled for me."

"Carlisle, no offense, but it's fucking freaky to see a severed head talking and looking around." My body shook with the creeps.

"None taken, son, but I'd really appreciate being reunited with my body. I've filled Jasper in on what you'll need to do once he's put my head in place, so hurry up son," Carlisle's creepy head said.

Jasper put his head on his body and then bit into his wrist letting his venom run over the area where Carlisle's neck had been severed. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"The venom reattaches everything. Help me."

I'm not going to lie. Biting into my own fucking wrist hurt like a motherfucking bitch. It didn't take long for us to finish up. Carlisle tried to stay quiet, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain. "I'm going to go get you something to eat, dad, just lie still," I said as I jumped up and took off into the forest. I jumped the first thing I saw and drained it, and then grabbed a few more for Carlisle. I probably needed more than usual, after losing all that venom, but I'd have to wait; Carlisle's need was greater. I dropped the two deer by his head and then knelt down beside him, lifting them to his lips for him to drink.

"Thanks," Carlisle mumbled as he sat up.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, genuinely worried for him.

"Yes, son, I'll be fine. Where are your mom and the girls?"

"We sent them to Forks with Jake." Carlisle jumped up and spun around. I knew this was serious, but I couldn't help the laugh that left me. "Why are you laughing?" Carlisle snapped.

"Um..." I pointed to the ground.

"Fuck me, that stupid son of a bitch," Carlisle growled. I laughed harder I don't think I'd ever heard him curse.

"I need more venom."

"Not it!" Jasper shouted as he jumped up.

"Shit, fucking shit. I'm not touching that!" I shrieked.

"I'll hold it just give me some venom. I'm still too weak to use my own."

"Fine, but you owe me big time. I can't believe I have to help my dad reattach his fucking cock," I grumbled as I knelt in front of him and bit into my wrist, once again.

ESPOV:

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," Rosalie said as we pulled our rental car up in front of our old home. Everything looked normal, but she was right, something was off. Alice gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her back. She was shaking with her vision.

"Go to Charlie's quick!" We sped away heading down to the reservation. The house was in shambles. The front door knocked in, windows broken, water running all over the floor. Blood. I could smell it everywhere; it was fresh.

"Charlie?" I said softly. I could still hear heartbeats; I knew someone was alive in this mess.

"Here," I heard him moan. I ran to him; he was lying in a pool of blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantic.

He was shaking and stuttering as he said, "Sue's dead. Seth's hurt. I'm burning Esme... I'm burning." He passed out.

"Rose!" I shouted and she was by me in an instant. "Put Charlie into the car; he's changing. I'll see if I can find Seth. Where's Alice?"

"She's... oh God, Esme, Jacob and Leah's kids..." She sobbed. I shook my head trying to old in my emotions I didn't know if they were alive or dead, but I had to pull myself together. I lifted Sue while Charlie was squeezing her hand tightly. As I lifted her, he whispered his love and goodbyes. I checked and double checked for any sign of life from her but it was no use, she was already gone.

"Seth!" I shouted, as I laid Sue on the broken sofa. I darted to him. He was alive, but barely. "Were you bitten?" I asked.

"No, my mom..." he started to sob.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, she's gone," I whispered. I helped Seth up and over to his mother. "Seth, is anything broken?" I asked as he sat down, holding his mother's hand.

"No, I'm alright, already healing. I guess that's one good thing about being a wolf, super quick healing." He sighed as he kissed his mother's hand. "I need to shift. I have to find out what's going on. Esme, that vamp is one sick fuck. You need to be careful, stay here all of you. Please," he begged with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, we'll stay here; we need to stay close to Charlie..."

"Charlie?"

"I'm sorry, but he was bitten."

"Oh. I... shit, I gotta go." He ran off before I could say more. I made my way back to the car with the girls and Charlie.

"I'm going to call and check on Bekah and Angie," I said, needing a distraction at the moment. I hoped the boys would find Carlisle soon.

"Hello?"

"Bekah," I started to cry tearlessly.

"Mom! Mom, what's wrong?"

"Have you heard from your father?"

"No, I'm sorry, we're still on vacation. Do you need me to come home?"

"No!" I shouted then quieted down. "Rebekah, promise me you two will stay where you are until I call. There's a lot happening right now and I need to know you are safe. My sanity can't handle anymore." I pleaded with her.

"Mom, tell me what's going on, you're scaring me. Is daddy hurt?" I could hear Embry in the background, asking her what was happening and then I heard him telling her he was shifting.

"I haven't heard from him. He's missing. Jasper and Emmett as looking for him; please don't worry."

"It's too late. Embry says that Jacob and Leah are held up in a cave by some vampire named James."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes, anything."

"Call Edward, tell him the girls and I are in Forks, that James is here." I ended the call and dialed Angie, she and Ben were safe and promised to stay put. At least part of my family was safe, now I had to make sure the rest were.

JacobPOV:

My thoughts instantly went to my children. A rage like I'd never felt before ripped through me as I burst into wolf form. I told Leah to end the bitch; it took less than two seconds to have her shredded. That same anger that was flowing from me was doubled by Leah. We turned to James, snarling. He backed away slowly.

"You think you're big and scary. I just took down two of you, I can handle two more." He shrugged.

"It's not them you need to be worried about." A voice growled lowly. I looked over James' shoulder to see Edward standing there looking more pissed than I'd ever seen him.

_Good to see you bro._

"You too, Jake," Edward said, without taking his eyes off James.

"You're too late. I've almost destroyed everything that Bella loves. After I kill the wolves and the rest of your family, she'll have no choice but to stay with me." James laughed eerily.

"You're wrong, fucker. It is I that will be destroying you," Edward growled as he charged James. Leah and I stood back and watched, waiting for James to get the upper hand so we could take him out.

Edward and James went soaring out of the cave entrance, we followed quickly. Before either of us could realize what was happening, two more vamps attacked us. We fought, knocking down trees and anything else that stood in the way. It seemed like the fighting took hours, although it was only about twenty minutes. The pile of burning purple smoke grew larger with each kill. I looked over the forest looking for Edward. I saw him lying on the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as I took off after him. I was almost on him, when I saw James diving down from a tree to finish him off. Before I could even get close enough to grab him, a body soared passed me and collided with James. I was stunned for a moment before I realized it was Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed. I knew she was tougher than her human-self, but I couldn't just stand by and let her lose to James. I started to run to her, but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Let her..." Edward said before passing out. I looked down to see his head and arm, they were almost severed. I had no fucking clue how to help him. I pried his fingers off him as I watched my sister. She was graceful and smooth, never letting James get anywhere near her. Then, out of nowhere a sliver film spread out and trapped James I watched, fascinated, as Bella crept up to him slowly. She was a force to be reckoned with; I'd never been so proud of her.

"You are done hurting me and the ones I love. It ends now with you dead." It scared me how evil she sounded, but just like a train wreck I couldn't look away.

She was sinister and calculated as she put her face to his face and whispered in his ear, "You are done controlling me. It's my life and you will fucking die for all the pain you've caused."

James spat at her and said, "Fuck y..." He was cut off by the sliver film crushing him and turning him to dust. I gasped loudly. She turned and saw me standing over Edward. I have never been scared of a vampire or my sister, but right now I was deathly afraid of both. She looked at me with such cold eyes, I knew she wasn't there. This was the beast Edward had told me about.

"Get. Away. From. My Husband," she snarled. I put my hands up.

"Belly, it's me, Jacob, your brother. You know good ol' Jakey." I back away, not trusting her to attack. I knew I couldn't fight her off, especially after seeing what she did to James.

"I know who you are. Now, get the fuck away from my husband. I mean it Jacob; all of you need to leave before I kill you. I'm barely controlling myself. Now Go!" she shouted. I didn't have to be told twice; I turned around and ran, just like she told me. I only hoped that she'd be able to calm down soon.

The pack slowed as we heard a roar cry out. I instructed the others to go back to the rez. I slowly made my way back to Bella. I kept my distance, but I still watched her. She bit into her wrist and put it to Edward's mouth, telling him to drink. He didn't move. She moved her leaking wrist to his wounds, letting her venom and blood pour over each one. She cried and repeated over and over how sorry she was. Once she was done, Edward opened his eyes and looked up into hers. He brushed the hair back from her face and whispered that everything would be just fine. She nodded then laid her head down on his chest. After that, I left to give them the privacy they needed.

I heard sobs, as I got closer to Charlie and Sue's. I took off, running as quickly as I could. The house was destroyed. My wife was hunched over something, sobbing. I raced to her.

"Leah?"

"Jake, they're gone." Leah sobbed.

"Who's gone?" I said confused.

"My family, Mom's dead, I can't find Seth or the kids. Charlie's changing. I..." she broke off as a sob tore through her. I looked up to see the Cullen's all holding each other.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Seth was alive the last I saw him. I haven't seen the kids at all," Esme said softly. I held my wife and cried with her. I wouldn't believe they were dead until I found them. I lost track of the time as we rocked slowly.

"Mommy, Daddy," I heard a small little voice and felt a tiny hand on my bare shoulder. We slowly let go of each other to see Mrs. Attera and our five beautiful babies. We both sobbed as we grabbed them and held them tightly.

"Charlie told them to hide. They came to me," Mrs. Attera said softly.

"Thank you, thank you." I whispered still clinging to my family; my life.

I knew nothing would ever be the same from now on, but we had each other and it would get us through. We lost greatly today, but we would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.

Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter.

Chapter 6

EPOV:

Bella's venom burned as it healed me. It wasn't as bad as the change, but was worse than when she bites me during sex. Nevertheless, I kept my pain to myself. Once I was able to move, I made sure she knew I was alright. I've listened to her cry and apologize long enough. It's over, our lives can get back to normal and we can start our new journey together.

"Baby, I'm alright." I whispered as I brushed her hair back. I kissed her tear stained cheeks and smiled.

She returned my smile with the first true smile I'd seen on her face in a long while; "Is it over?"

"Yep, come here." I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply. She laid her head on my chest as we watched the purple fire burn our enemies to dust.

"Edward, are we really going to be parents?" Bella asked softly as she traced her finger over the patterns in my torn shirt.

"I think it's pretty real, baby, I can hear the hummingbird sound stronger now. It's constant. I believe Oliver; we'll be having a normal half-ling baby. Thank you, Bella." I kissed her head.

She leaned up, resting her chin on her arm that was draped over my chest. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because, you're making me a daddy," I smiled.

She smiled in return. "Thank you for making me a mommy." I kissed her lips softly before pulling her to her feet.

"Let's go hunt and head back. We need to check on your dad."

"Do you think he'll be alright? He's lost a lot today," Bella asked as she buried her deer.

I stood and brushed off my pants before I walked over to her and helped her stand. "Yes, he has, but he's also gained so much. Bella, he will never leave you. He will see our child and maybe even children grow; he'll actually get to be a grandpa. I think he'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right."

I was right. Charlie was just as amazing as his daughter. He woke up looking no different than before, as a matter of fact, the only way you could tell that he was different was that his eyes had a hint of burgundy, causing them to look deeper than before. He looked, smelled, and sounded like a human. Unlike Bella, he could not change from one form to another; he always appeared human. So much so that he had no bloodlust and we had to remind him to eat. He was able to attend his wife's funeral and then put in for early retirement so that he could leave with us. The rumor around town was after the tragedy, he was unable to stay in the Forks, and wanted to explore the world.

We were all settled back into life in the mountains of West Virginia. We were so far up a mountain, that we didn't have to worry about Bella or Charlie having any sort of lapse with humans. Bella had been doing wonderfully since she found out she was pregnant; she's been eating healthier and even eating some human food, she seemed fond of fruit.

The only thing that was different than our original plan was that Bella was now the daughter of Charlie Swan, who was unfortunately knocked up by her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Esme had a house built for Charlie, and to keep up appearances Bella lived with him. Of course, I lived there as well, but no one knew that. We owned so much land that it felt like we had our own little community. Each house was spread out far enough so we couldn't hear each other, of course, Charlie didn't appreciate the fact that he could hear every little noise we made, so he often left at night to, as he put it, 'secure the streets'. It was hard being the odd man out. I knew exactly how he felt. I hoped that, in time, he'd find someone again.

Charlie's powers were much like his daughter's. Carlisle suggested that, since they were blood related that it was a family trait and then suspected that our child would also be gifted. There was a slight glint to his skin in the sun, and his eyes had a burgundy tone that began to take a more honey color, making his once chocolate eyes a hazel color. Another similarity was that he was a type of shield. He could not project or manipulate his shield, like Bella, but if he were to have skin to skin contact with someone, it would block any other power. For example if he touched Emmett; I could not hear him, nor could Alice have a vision, or Jasper feel his emotions. Charlie was more of a trump card, his power negated other ones.

Oliver had stayed with us for a little over a month trying to help Bella, but at this point it was pointless. Since she was pregnant, she was not able to change to her vampire form. Oliver had said that the human woman that had become pregnant by a vampire gave birth within three months, but the opposite seemed to be true for Bella. Carlisle suspected because her body was stronger than that of a human, she was progressing normally. I was thankful for at least some sort of normalcy in our life.

**Charlie POV:**

Being a vampire wasn't so bad. Not much had changed for me. I did miss Sue terribly, but there was something about being able to focus on hundreds of things at once that was fascinating, but it was also distracting. That helped me to move on faster than what I would have been able to do as a human.

I loved that I could be with my baby girl for all of eternity now. I'd never really thought about it before. Of course, I knew she would outlive me, all children are supposed to outlive their parents, but we were lucky, we'd always be around for each other.

I was beyond excited that I'd be a grandpa. I wasn't too happy about pretending that my happily married daughter was actually a knocked up teenager, but there are worse things, such as living with said happily married daughter and her over exuberant husband. No father should have to ever be subjected to such torture.

Most nights, I explore the area that I now call home. It's not so bad, there is plenty of fishing and I actually like hunting the vampire way. It's more satisfying than sitting in a tree fort all day, waiting for something to walk by.

I opted not to go back to work right now. I need to adjust to this new life of mine. I do, however, like to look out for the innocent; I suppose it's ingrained inside of me. I started off by keeping to the edges of the closet town, stopping crimes before they could happen. Slowly, I crept into the town looking for scum; they weren't hard to find, even in this small town.

This had become my nightly ritual, as soon as twilight hit I was out the door. I learned my lesson the first night, when I was trying to watch baseball. Those two love birds started going at it and almost fell through the damn floor. I was up and out of there before another peep could be uttered. I could hear the little brats laughing as I ran away.

I was walking along doing my nightly scans of the area when I smelt the most incredible aroma. I walked slowly towards the scent, Jasmine and wildflowers, maybe a touch of honey; it's the scent of another vampire. I knew to approach with caution; Carlisle had explained how most vamps did not follow our diet. I rounded the corner to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on. She was feeding from some scumbag, the same scumbag I had been tracking earlier in the evening.

She dropped his dead body to the ground. She smiled sweetly before saying, "Well hello there handsome." She didn't even try to hide the fact that she had just killed the man lying on the ground. It occurred to me then that she didn't realize what I was. She was on me before I knew she was even coming. Her teeth clamped down on my neck, drinking deeply. A growl erupted in my chest, a sound that I'd not heard from myself before. My instincts kicked in and before long, I had her pinned to the bricked alley wall.

"Damn that hurt!" I yelled at the goddess in my grips. My newborn strength was no match for her.

"Wh...what are you?" she stuttered.

"A vampire, the same as you, I just look different." I pulled back, letting go of her slowly. She stood there staring at me. As I put my hand over my wound, I discovered it wasn't closing as it should be.

"May I try something... to help?" She asked sweetly.

"Um... okay," I said, hesitantly. She leaned forward slowly, I could feel her breath on my neck as her wet tongue snuck out and licked my wound. A shiver of pleasure like none I'd ever felt ran through my body. I clutched her sides, pulling her into me. She slowly kissed my neck and then pulled back.

"I think you'll be alright now," she said meekly. "I'm really sorry."

I cleared my throat and then forced myself to release her. "Um... it's alright. You didn't know. I'm Charlie by the way."

"Beth," she said before she extended her hand to me. I had never felt anything like it before, it was like some kind of energy was running through us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I couldn't help but stare at her. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude." I said shaking my head.

"No, I understand. I'm having the same problem." She giggled.

I spent most of my nights from that point on with Beth. She was trying my way of life and doing quite well. I told her that soon, I'd like to introduce her to my family. She was nervous, but excited. I was pretty sure she was my mate, I'd never had such strong feelings before; I couldn't imagine my life without her now. I vaguely remember Edward explaining mates to me when I was human. I didn't understand it then, but now it seemed to make perfect sense. From the first time I laid my eyes on Beth, I knew there was something more for us.

After about a month of only seeing Beth at night, I decided it was time for her to meet Bella and Edward. I didn't want to be away from her during the afternoons when Edward and Bella got home from school.

"Beth, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, you know I love you too, Charlie. Why do you seem so nervous?" Beth asked with a giggle.

"Well... I... Well, I want you to meet my family."

"You know I'd love that, sweetheart, but why are you so nervous about that?"

"My family is different. I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure I'll love them. You worry too much." She kissed my lips softly and then grabbed my hands to pull me towards my car.

It didn't take us long before we reached my house. She stiffened, I assumed because there were other vampire scents around.

"Are you alright?" I asked rubbing her arm.

"Yes, that scent, it's familiar somehow."

"What scent?"

"Honey and almonds." She inhaled deeply, her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she were lost in a memory.

"That would be Edward, have you met him before?"

"No, I don't think so." She seemed lost in thought again, before she gasped and jumped out of the car taking off towards the house.

"Beth!" I shouted. I didn't know what was going through her head, but I couldn't have her attacking Bella.

I darted in after her, "Beth, honey?"

"Charlie is this... is this Edward?" she asked, looking at a photo of Edward and Bella on their wedding day.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, Charlie." She burst into dry sobs.

EPOV:

Charlie had a girlfriend. Bella and I picked on him about it, but we were really happy for him. He said she was his mate. I was more than thrilled that he'd not be alone for years, like I had been. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how I knew this woman. Her scent was so familiar, but I couldn't quite place it, which was strange, considering my memory was perfect. It must be someone I had known as a human or smelled in passing. Either way, I was excited to meet her.

Bella and I were headed to see Carlisle, to keep up appearances; he had us come to the hospital during school hours, like it was a real doctor's appointment.

"Edward, Bella how are you today?" Carlisle greeted us with hugs and kisses to the forehead.

"We're fine, dad." I chuckled.

"How is our expecting mommy doing today?"

"Okay. I craved pickles last night." She grimaced.

Carlisle laughed, "Really?"

"Yes, she ate a whole jar!" I laughed along with him, earning a glare from Bella.

"Were you able to keep them down?"

"Yes, they actually tasted good, but the texture wasn't all that great."

"Well, good, the baby must have some sort of human appetite. That's good news." Carlisle smiled.

"Why? Did you think we were going to have a little monster?"

"Well, in a way. I knew it would be a baby and since we can hear a heartbeat, I knew it would grow, but I worried that the baby would have more of a vampire temperament, which may have caused us problems in controlling him or her. If you're craving human food, then maybe the baby will be able to control whatever bloodlust he or she's born with."

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Bella mumbled. She did not like thinking that our baby would be anything less than perfect.

"Let's try an ultrasound."

Carlisle squeezed out some gel on her stomach and then ran the wand over her small bump. The sound of the speedy heart sounded through the speakers, at first we couldn't' see anything and then suddenly, like a cloud moving, we saw our little blimp.

"Oh, God, Carlisle that's our baby?" Bella sobbed.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is." He beamed.

"I love you so much," I mumbled into her ear, trying to suppress my own sob. We held each other tightly as Carlisle finished up his exam, and printed off pictures for us.

"Everything looks good; it appears that you are moving along as a normal human."

"So the baby is definitely Edwards?" Bella asked. I knew James had raped her, but until that moment I hadn't realized that it was even a possibility.

"I would think so. You guys were on the Island for a little over two months, and you were home for a couple of weeks before you left. You look to be about eight weeks. We can do some tests after the baby born to be sure, if it will make you more comfortable." Carlisle told her softly.

"Yes. I don't think I can keep it if it's not Edwards. Is that bad of me?" She asked, crying again.

"No, baby, but the baby is mine. I just know it. Please don't worry about this."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself if this isn't your baby." Carlisle stepped out of the room to allow us privacy. I pulled Bella up and sat her on my lap.

"Bella, this baby is mine. If you are ten weeks along, then maybe it happened that first day you came back."

"Maybe, but James had raped me that same morning, oh Edward why don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, this is my baby, I know it," I said with all the conviction I could muster, because truthfully I was afraid it wasn't.

Carlisle knocked quietly a few minutes later. "I don't want you to have to wait until the baby is born. I want to try to do a DNA test now, if that's okay."

"Yes, please." Bella said quickly. The test didn't take long and Bella didn't seem to be too uncomfortable. I sliced my skin with my fingernail, so Carlisle could insert the needle into my vein. After he was finished, he told us to go back to school and he'd let us know the results as soon as he had them. I was a nervous wreck, as was Bella. I dropped her off at her class and then quickly found mine. Alice was in my class and I hoped that she had some good news for me.

_I can't see anything, I'm sorry. _Alice said, looking apologetically_. _I groaned because I hated waiting.Alice was keeping something from me, but she swore it had nothing to do with Bella or the baby. I didn't have enough energy to worry about whatever the little sprite had up her sleeve.

The end of the day took forever to arrive. I grabbed Bella's hand and hurried her out to the car before anyone could stop her to talk. Surprisingly, the kids at school didn't seem to care about Bella's condition. I suppose that could change after she started to show, but for now, no one seemed to care. The car ride home was quiet. I could tell that Bella was crying softly. I hated to see her like this and worried what the stress would do to the baby. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"No matter the results of this test, I will love you and the baby the same. I will be the best father I can be. I love you both Bella, I mean that." I tried to let her see my sincerity through my eyes.

"I know, but I don't think I can love James' baby. I'm a horrible monster." She started to sob. I got out of the car and pulled her in my arms.

Charlie came out of the house having heard her. "Edward, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"The baby's fine. There might be a slight chance that it's not mine," I whispered the last part, which still caused Bella to erupt into more sobs. "I'm sorry, baby." I kissed her head and carried her inside and straight to our room. I noticed the scent I'd smelled on Charlie was stronger, which meant she was most likely here in the house. I finally got Bella to settle down into her sleep like state.

I whispered that I would be right back and kissed her head before I left the room. I could hear Charlie and the woman talking in the living room. Her voice was familiar, but her thoughts were scattered, they were moving so quickly that it was hard to tell what exactly she was thinking, but I could tell I was her main thought.

"Charlie I..." I stood stunned staring at the woman in his arms. "Mom?"

AN: Okay. This story has a lot of characters; I want to address them all, but I'm worried if I give story lines to the others, that may not completely involve Edward and Bella that you, my readers, will lose interest. Please let me know what you think.

I would, of course, include ExB in the others lives, but it might not be as much as if I stuck to the POV's of E,B,Charlie, Carlisle, Esme… the immediate family. I'm thinking that with Rebekah and Embry or Angela and Ben that it might be tougher to pull off. Just let me know what you think. Any ideas are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.

Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter.

_I wanted to make sure everyone was clear on the new cover story for their move. Since it changed slightly from what they had planned in chapter one. _

_Alice, Rebekah, and Angela are the biological daughters of Esme and Carlisle__,__ since they are so similar in appearance. They are all in high school. _

_Rose and Emmett are married and are planning to open a body shop. This is where Embry, Rebekah's fiancé__,__ will work. Ben is Emmett's brother and is in high school. _

_Bella is Charlie's daughter, and is in high school. _

_Charlie has moved with the Cullen's to be with his daughter__,__ who refused to leave her boyfriend after he knocked her up. _

_Jasper is a foster child to Es and Carlisle and a junior in high school. _

_Edward is Esme's nephew living with the Cullen__'__s. _

_So, Beth is now in the picture and someone has spilled the beans that she is Edward__'__s bio mom. They have now decided to say that Edward was living with the Cullen__'__s while she was out of the country for work. _

_I hope that clears up everything. There hasn't been a whole lot of detail in the story of the changes__,__ so I wanted to be sure everyone was on the same page. _

Chapter 7

EPOV:

"Mom?" I said hesitantly. She looked like my birthmother, but then again, she was a vampire so I couldn't be sure.

"Eddie?" she breathed almost too quietly for me to hear.

"How?" I shook my head trying to understand what I was seeing.

She smiled; the same smile I hadn't seen decades. It was a soft smirk, the endearing motherly kind, warm and loving. I darted across the room into her arms. She squeezed me tightly as we began to sob. I couldn't believe she was here in my home... alive.

"Edward?" Bella said and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Baby, this is my mother. Mom, this is my Bella." I said pulling back, but keeping my arm around my mother.

"Your mom… I thought..." Bella stopped.

I smiled so widely I'm sure that if I were human, my face would hurt. I couldn't believe my mother was actually here.

"Guess not. Come here, baby." I waved Bella over.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said softly.

"Oh, Bella, it's nice to meet you. Charlie has told me so many wonderful things about you." Mom pulled Bella into her embrace.

"Wait... Charlie?" I gasped. "Charlie, is my mother your mate?" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah, she is." Charlie beamed with love and adoration.

Bella burst out laughing. I looked at her in confusion. "I think we've just became a West Virginia cliché'."

"Huh?" I said, still lost.

"Honey, my dad and your mom are mates. That means that your mom is my stepmom, and my dad is your stepdad. Therefore, it inadvertently makes us brother and sister, and our child will also be our niece or nephew."

"Eww," I said, joining everyone in laughter. After we all settled down, Charlie and my mother explained about how they met and how Charlie helped her convert to an animal diet. It was a wonderful story, but I was more concerned with how she became a vampire. I was pretty sure Carlisle had said she died before me.

"Mom, how did you become a vampire? I mean I know how, but who changed you?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetie. I remember telling Carlisle to save you like only he could. Then, the next thing I knew I was screaming in pain. I remember a man being there, but I have no idea who he was. He left before I awoke as a vampire," She shrugged.

"That's horrible. So you were on your own?" Bella asked.

"No, not really, I met a couple who helped me adjust. I've led a pretty nomadic lifestyle. I've tried on and off throughout the years to find Carlisle, but after never finding him, I'd given up. I was actually about to leave the city the night I met Charlie."

"I'm glad you didn't," Charlie said, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead. I stared at them. It was not only weird to see my mom again after so long, but to see Charlie being affectionate with her; it almost felt wrong to me.

My mother noticed my discomfort and said, "Eddie, it's not wrong. Your father has been gone for a long time. I've been so lonely until now." She smiled up at Charlie, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she chuckled.

"I guess that runs in the family. I can read minds too. How does your power work?" I smiled. I couldn't wipe the fucking thing off my face.

"I can read minds, as well as speak to the person in my mind."

I was a bit jealous, as I said, "I can only read minds, well except for Bella. Most times I can't hear her... unless she lets me in," I said as I smiled at my wife.

My mom beamed, "I can't hear Charlie."

"I wonder if he could let you in, like I do Edward," Bella mused.

"I don't think I can. I mean, it's not like I'm a shield... It's more like I cancel out all powers. I just don't see how I can let her in if I shut off her power," Charlie scratched his head as he thought.

"Well, no matter, it doesn't change how I feel about you." My mom leaned over and kissed Charlie. Bella and I groaned, causing our parents to laugh.

The next few days passed by quickly. Bella and I didn't go to school so we could spend time with my mom. She was, in a lot of ways, the same sweet, loving, and caring woman she was as a human. As a vampire she was strong, opinionated, and a little feisty.

Bella and I laid on the ground in the meadow that we had recently stumbled upon while hunting. It wasn't really like the one in Forks. There were no flowers, just weeds and ferns, but it was nice. Bella's head rested on my stomach as we both were stretched out on our backs; my hands ran through her silky tresses.

Playing with a blade of grass, Bella asked, "Do you have any names picked out?"

"I haven't really thought about names. Have you?"

"Yes, actually, and I know this might sound silly, but before we went to Forks to find James, I was thinking I wanted to name our child after my dad and Carlisle if it's a boy and if it's a girl after my dad and Esme, but now I don't know with your birth mom being around now." Bella shrugged.

"So if we have a boy, Charles Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, I wanted to call him Charlie. If it is a girl, I still wanted to call her Charlie. I thought Charleigh Esme Cullen." She spelled out Charliegh so I'd know she wanted a different spelling. "But now I guess Charleigh Elizabeth Esme Cullen. It's okay to have two middle names, right?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart, we could combine their names Elizame, or Esbeth. What do you think?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're silly, although Elizame isn't all that bad. E-Liz-A-May, huh, I really do like that." Bella said sounding out the name slowly.

"Perfect love." I kissed her lips softly.

We lied back again, staring at the cloud covered sky. "What will we do if the baby isn't yours?"

"The baby is mine. It doesn't matter if I'm the biological father or not. I am still the Father."

"You're too good to me, Edward. I left you, I got myself into trouble in more ways than one, and you still take me back like nothing's happened. I don't deserve your love, Edward, but I'm so thankful to have it."

"You deserve the world, baby. Everyone makes mistakes. We have to move past them. Why don't we go see if Carlisle has your test results back, so we can put one more thing behind us?"

**Carlisle POV:**

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked.

"Come here, sweet girl." I held my arms open to her. She happily accepted my embrace as I pulled her onto my lap. "Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine. I know you were scared, we all were, but everyone is safe and happy. We should be excited right now. Edward and Bella are having a baby. Edward's mother is alive. We have a wonderful family, my love, so please so stressing yourself over your old man. I've lived for a long time, I'm pretty tough." I said with a wink.

"I just don't want to lose you. I looked for you for so long." she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I returned her embrace as we sat silently for a few minutes.

"Edward and Bella are here; I need to speak with them. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I love you daddy."

"Love you too, baby."

"Hey, dad can we come in?" Edward asked as he stood hand in hand with Bella in my office door.

"Sure you can. How is our mama feeling today?" I asked Bella.

"Good. I'm nervous, but good."

"No, beating around the bush then, Edward is the father." I beamed happily as Bella let out something between an excited yelp and sob. Edward's eyes filled with unshed-able venom tears. I gave him a warm smile as I clapped his back before exiting the room to give them some privacy.

"I'm so happy for them," Esme said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes, this family needs some happiness. This past year has been tough on all of us. I was thinking that maybe for Christmas break we could all go on an extended hunting trip. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful, Carl, where to?"

"Anywhere you'd like my love."

**Bella Pov:**

I fell apart in Edward's arms. I couldn't control myself. I had never felt so relieved in my whole life. I honestly didn't know what I would have done if it were James' baby. I hadn't told Edward, but I had honestly considered abortion. I knew it was a miracle for me to even be pregnant, but the thought of bringing something into the world that was part of that evil creature, made me physically sick. Edward pulled me into his lap and let me cry out all my fears and worries. I knew if he were able to he would have been shedding just as many tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked softly.

"I've never been better. I'm so sorry I doubted, I'm sorry I thought the things I did. I feel so incredibly guilty." I stuttered as my breath caught between sobs.

"Oh, baby, please don't feel guilty. I want us to be happy. No more thinking about what ifs, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

The next day, I was actually excited to return to school. Word had already gotten around that Edward's biological mom was now engaged to my father. We listened to snickers of the student body as they called us inbreeds and all other sorts of derogatory names. Honestly, I wasn't surprised. I'm sure when word got around that I was expecting, and that my new brother was the daddy, it would be worse. What I was surprised about was that not many people knew I was pregnant. Maybe the school took some of the confidentiality agreement seriously. The story we'd derived was that Beth had been out of the country for work, so Edward was staying with the Cullen's, who were old family friends.

"Hey, girlfriend," Angela smiled as I sat down next to her at lunch.

"Hey, Ang. How are you? I feel like it's been forever since we've seen each other."

"I'm good. Ben's taking me out of town this weekend. It's our anniversary."

"Anniversary? I thought you guys started dating in the spring?"

"We did. This is the anniversary of the day we first met, at Forks High." She giggled.

"Oh, that's really sweet. Where are you guys headed?" I asked as I bit into my apple. Angela scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I'm not sure. He wants it to be a surprise. He's so romantic." She sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, gazing off completely starry eyed.

I felt an extremely warm hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see a boy, probably sixteen, standing there, smiling down at me. "Hey, beautiful, how 'bout you and me gettin' outa here?"

"How about you get your clammy little hand off my shoulder before I remove it from your body?" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, sugar, don't be like that. You know we could be good." He winked.

It was time the cat was out of the bag. I didn't need puny little teenagers hitting on me every time Edward wasn't around. "Good, huh? So it doesn't bother you that I'm knocked up?"

His face paled, his blue eyes stared at me with shock. He slowly moved his hand bringing it to his mouth coughing as he said, "knocked up? Huh, I didn't realize. Wow..." he turned and walked off rather quickly leaving Ang and I in fits of laughter.

"What's got you girls so tickled?"

"You missed it, Edward. Bella, just told some guy that was hitting on her she was pregnant and he about passed the fuck out." Angela explained.

Edward growled, "I'll take the fucker out, where is he?"

"Babe, calm down. He's harmless." I rolled my eyes. Edward smiled, pushing my hair from my shoulder and kissing the spot on my neck where he'd bitten me numerous times. I knew he was telling me that I was his.

"I missed you this morning. How were your classes?" he asked still kissing me.

"Okay, boring, but okay. I swear if Carlisle makes me go through high school again I'll light my own ass on fire. I can't handle all these children," I groused.

Edward guffawed, "Baby, it's not all that bad. Besides, I doubt after the baby is here he'll care either way."

"No, he told me I had to graduate. He said your mom's could care for the baby while we were at school. It's my punishment for running away."

He kissed me, looking at me with a look of sympathy before he smiled devilishly, "your own fault." He shrugged. I stared at him with an open mouth. He put on finger under my chin and pushed it closed. "You'll catch flies."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I cannot believe you said that to me!" I screeched. He, Ben, and Angela died laughing, figuratively of course.

"Shut up Ang! You have no room to talk." She shut up immediately which caused me to giggle.

Edward and Charlie went with the guys to go on a hunting trip. They'd decided to take the whole weekend, male bonding or something like that.

Esme, Alice, Rose, and Rebekah went to New York for the weekend for a girl's weekend, so with Ang and Ben out of town as well, it let Beth and I home alone for some bonding time.

"Do you remember Edward as a little boy?" I asked as I munched on some grapes.

"Yes, I've retained most of my human memories. I even think that through my change, it enhanced them, because it's like I can remember things that I had forgotten when I was human."

"What was he like?"

Beth smiled warmly. She looked so much like Edward. I wondered if our child would carry his genes as strongly as he had his mother's. "He was a rascal. I didn't want any more children after he came along. I was afraid that I wouldn't have time for more. He was into everything! I couldn't let him out of my sight, even for a minute, but for every ounce of rascal-ness in him, there was just as much sweetness. He was so kind and considerate, so precious, that boy."

"I wish I could have known him then. He's wonderful now, don't get me wrong, but to have known him before would have been something." I mused.

"Bella, he's just the same. He may be a vampire, but he's the same man he was."

"I wish I had stayed the same." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh, honey, you are. Charlie told me about all that's happened to you. You are so selfless. Yes, you should have let Edward know what was happening to you so he could have helped, but you did it to protect him."

"But I left him. That's not selfless, it's selfish."

"It was a bit selfish, but as a whole you are not a selfish person. I can see it, Bella love." I smiled.

"Did you call Edward 'love' a lot?"

"I did. Why?"

"He calls me that all the time. I've heard Carlisle say it to Esme, so I just assumed he'd picked it up from him. Tell me something else."

"Hmm... let's see. When he was six, he got a penny stuck up his nose. I'm not sure how he got that thing up there, but it was so stuck we had to take him to the hospital. When the doctor asked him what happened, he said "I don't know, I guess I smelled too hard." Even then, I was in stitches over it. Most mothers back then would have been mortified to have their child do something so foolish, but I always loved the mischief he created." She chuckled. I hadn't laughed so hard in quite a while. It felt great.

"Do you have any stories you could share?" Beth asked.

"Um... okay well, keep in mind our relationship is not so innocent, but one day, when I was still human, I came to school looking like a sluty Catholic school girl. He fumbled over his words... he barely maintained his composure. He ended up letting the class leave early." I laughed.

"Wow, maybe I don't want to know any more." She grimaced as she laughed.

"Maybe not." I agreed. "But you might like to know that he has always been a perfect gentleman and he waited for me, in the biblical sense, I mean."

"Really? So he waited until you two were married?"

"Oh, well no, I just meant that I'm his only."

"That's wonderful. You're his only too, you know. Rape doesn't count. You know that right?" She asked.

"I know it mentally, but in my heart it doesn't feel that way. I'm trying to move on, though, for Edward and our baby."

She beamed, "Bella, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to being a grandmother! It was one of the many things I mourned over when I'd learned I'd become a vampire. I didn't believe Charlie until I actually met you, and heard the heartbeat. I regret that, I know he'd never lie to me, but it was so unbelievable."

"I know what you mean. I didn't believe Edward either. I was actually in denial until I had my first ultrasound and could actually see the baby."

"I'd love to come to your next appointment... if that's alright with you and Eddie."

"Of course, I'd love to have you there. You know what else I love?" I asked, but didn't wait for her answer, before continuing with, "that you call Edward- Eddie. He hates it when his siblings or anyone else calls him that, but whenever you do, he lights up like a little kid. It's amazing really."

"I didn't know he hated it, maybe I should stop."

"No! I promise, if he hated it, he'd ask you to stop."

"Okay." She smiled.

We had a great weekend together, laughing about stories of Edward, and just getting to know each other better. I really, truly like Beth. I knew we'd have a great future ahead of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.**

**Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 8- Beth/Elizabeth/Mom**

**EPOV:**

Last weekend had been great. The men of the family all went out hunting together. It was the first time we'd gone out with Charlie, he was a riot. I never knew my father-in-law was so funny, maybe it was part of him that the vampire transformation had brought forth. He was also ripped! I didn't realize how much muscle he had under his police uniform as a human, but as a vampire that muscle had just been added to making him now almost as big as Emmett. I knew they were roughly the same size because as Emmett was showing Charlie all the ways to torment the large bear they were hunting, their shirts had ripped to shreds; leaving them both bare chested for the weekend.

Although, for the most part, Charlie had stayed the same appearance-wise, there were some changes that to the human eye wouldn't be noticeable, but to a vampire who knew him before and after, they were definitely different. He looked younger, maybe seven or eight years younger, his skin was smoother, all blemishes gone. He even seemed slightly taller, but no matter what, his changes were he was still Charlie. For that, I was thankful.

I didn't see much of Charlie or my mother the week after our hunting trip. Not that I missed either of them as I was too busy with my Bella to notice anything else, but as a newly couple they needed more alone time together. Bella and I seemed to still be in the newly mated stage, or maybe it was because she was caring my child made me extra horny. Ever since Carlisle told us it was my baby, I've been unable to keep my hands to myself.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked as I grabbed her and pulled her swiftly to the closest empty room in the school.

"I need you." I growled.

"Now? We just... Oh God," she moaned as I sucked on the skin of her neck.

"I can't get enough of you baby. I don't know what it is, but I feel like a newly mated man. I... have... to … claim you," I grunted with every thrust I pushed into my mate. She looked beautiful pinned to the wall as I pounded her relentlessly.

"Don't stop. Again," she said as I started to slow after our climax. Not one to withhold what my Bella wanted, I picked up my pace, sending us to the end again.

Our frantic breathing filled the small space as we calmed down. I found it ironically funny that for two creatures who didn't need to breathe, that when we had sex, we couldn't seem to be able to catch our breath.

"We better get to class," I told her kissing her forehead.

The rest of the day crept by. I was so horny I couldn't think of anything but getting Bella out of here and getting her out of her clothes. I was excited about the baby, but I couldn't wait until I could bite into that delicious neck of hers, and be able to communicate with her with my mind. She kept her mind open to me as she promised, but I wanted her to hear me, selfish bastard that I am.

Later that day, I had Bella pinned below me in the middle of her father's living room floor, rocking her world. We were anything but quiet, when I heard something I never imagined I would.

"Oh my God!" We froze turning to stare at my moms, who were both standing half way through our front door. I know why I didn't hear them coming, but why in the world did they keep coming in the house, knowing what Bella and I were doing.

"What the fuck!" I hissed. All three women started giggling. I grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered Bella and me.

"What's your language young man," Mom number one said sternly. Number one was Beth, my biological mom.

"Sorry. Why in the world would you two come in here?" I asked embarrassed and exasperated.

"Because the principal of your school is no more than two blocks away; we thought you'd at least be in your own room. I just bought that rug!" she whined.

"Beth, let's go to the kitchen so they can get dressed." Esme, mom number two, said gently pushing mom along.

I turned back to Bella, who was laughing hysterically under me. "What?" I asked with my own smile.

"I never thought in a million years we'd ever have a conversation with your mothers while you were still inside of me." Her giggling caused me to groan as her muscles contracted around me. I pushed up roughly, she gasped, giggles forgotten as we started fucking again.

"Knock it off!" Beth yelled from the kitchen. I groaned again before scooping up my wife and darting up to our room, never withdrawing myself from her.

"Edward, we should get dressed."

"No, I want to come inside your hot little pussy, baby." I punctuated my words with hard thrusts.

"For the love of God!" Esme yelled. Bella and I guffawed, completely killing our mood. I finally pulled out of her so we could get dressed. I didn't know what business the principal had to discuss with our parents, but I was sure it was about our inappropriate conduct at school.

"Hey, why didn't your mom tell us mentally they were coming inside?" Bella questioned.

"Good question, love." I kissed her softly then pulled her down to the kitchen to find out.

"Why didn't you mentally tell us what was going on?" I asked mom number one.

"I tried. Bella must block you when you're... you know... engaged." She shrugged. If I were human, I would be the color of a tomato. If I were human, I never would have acted as I did earlier with my mother in the house.

"Oh," was my witty response.

A minute later, the doorbell rang, the moms went to answer it, instructing us to stay put.

Of course we could hear everything being said.

"Hello, I'm Principal Long from Edward and Isabella's school. I was wondering if you and your husband had a moment to speak with me?" He finished nervously.

"Charlie isn't home at the moment, but please come in and have a seat. He's on his way." Mom instructed. "This is my sister, Esme."

"Please to meet you. You're Alice, Rebekah, and Angela's mother correct?" Long asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Esme said sweetly.

"They're wonderful young girls, never a bit of trouble. Jasper as well I understand, he's your foster son."

"Yes, he is. I'm happy to hear they are doing so well."

"I'm taking it that Edward and Bella have given you a bit of trouble?" Mom number 1 hedged.

"Um... well... in a way. Maybe we should wait for Bella's father."

"Sure, may I get you a drink?" Beth offered.

"Water would be fine."

"What in the hell have you two done? I can't get a clear thought out of that man's head. Not to mention he's absolutely terrified to be in this house. He's sweating bullets." My mother said with her hands on her hips while tapping her foot. I was immediately pulled into a memory of her responding to me in the same way as a human. I believe I threw a baseball into a neighbor's window.

She chuckled reading my thought, "yes, I recall that as well. However, this has nothing to do with breaking a neighbor's window. Have you two been canoodling at school?" She asked seriously.

"No!... Maybe... what's canoodling?" I said, sheepishly.

"Don't play coy with me Edward Anthony Masen Jr. you know very good and well what it is." number one stamped her foot.

I sighed dramatically, "Bella and I do kiss and hug at school, but so do the majority of dating couples. I'm sure that's not what this is about."

"Well, we'll see when your father gets home won't we!" She started to leave the room when I mumbled,

"Coming back from the dead, now, that's a miracle." She turned, squinted her eyes at me and before I could react, she had smacked me upside the head.

"That, Edward, was uncalled for. By 'your father' I meant Charlie." I felt bad. I'd deserved the smack; I was completely insensitive. I knew my mother still loved my biological father very much.

"Edward, I can't believe you said that to her," Bella scolded me. I nodded feeling rightfully shameful.

Bella and I walked into the living room. I sat on the couch by my mother, putting my arm around her and whispering I was sorry in her ear. She patted my leg, giving me her forgiveness. 

Charlie and Carlisle came through the door not more than five minutes later. After the introductions were given, the room grew quiet waiting for Principal Long to speak.

"I'm not here to pass judgment on you folks, but there have been some concerns expressed about the situation that your children have found themselves in."

"What situation is that exactly?" Charlie asked.

"What I mean is that they are living together and expecting a child. I know you are an unconventional family, being the parents of Edward and Isabella, but maybe it would be best if Edward went back to living with the Cullen's until they've graduated. Or maybe Isabella should attend the alternative school. This may be West Virginia, and I do know the stigma we've created for ourselves, but this town isn't like the others. We pride ourselves in our values." Mr. Long said nervously.

"So you're saying that even though I'm marrying Edward's mother that you think he shouldn't live here?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I don't think it's any of your damn business." Bella said. I grabbed ahold of her wrist so she couldn't get too far.

"Bella settle down." Mom said pulling her to sit between us.

"Mr. Long, I agree with Bella. What business is it of yours how our family lives?" Esme asked.

"We have a reputation to uphold. We ordinarily do not let pregnant students attend our school. They, in the past, have had to attend the alternative school. I allowed Isabella to attend our school because she wasn't showing, however, once she started to, I would have asked for her to transfer to the other school."

"Maybe it's time you change your rules." Carlisle offered.

"They are not mine to change, just to adhere to."

"Well she's not showing yet so what's the problem all of the sudden?" Beth questioned.

"That brings me to the second reason for my visit. It seems that this afternoon a teacher saw your children in one of the classrooms doing something highly inappropriate for school grounds." All four parents whipped their heads to us with varying degrees of disappointed expressions.

"Is that true?" Charlie asked.

"We were most definitely not caught doing anything inappropriate at school." I chuckled at Bella's explanation. She didn't deny what we had been up to, but she sure as hell wasn't going to confess.

"If they were not told they were caught then how do we know someone isn't trying to be malicious?" Esme asked.

"I assure you it wasn't done to be malicious. The teacher is very young, and was quite embarrassed by what she saw. By the time I arrived at the classroom, the children had left." Long smiled. It was a little creepy.

"So are the children expelled?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we cannot expel them without more solid proof. This is a warning. They will be watched closely." _Great, _Bella and I thought together.

Principal Long left shortly after. We had to behave, and once she started to show, we had to enroll Bella into an alternative school or homeschool her.

"What are you going to make me do?" Bella asked Carlisle. Even though Charlie was her father, Carlisle was the head of our family, and his word had to be followed.

"I say until the baby is born we'll put off your punishment. You and Edward can say that you're being homeschooled, but I'm sure the school board is going to want to see your work so you'll have to go through the motions. As soon as we move to the next place, you'll have to serve your punishment, besides, you never got a real graduation and you need that Bella." Carlisle told her with a pat on her knee.

I was just relieved that I could be home with my love all day. Instead of having to control myself, I could fuck her senseless any time I wished.

Our not so happy little group disbanded and left Bella and I to ourselves. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her neck. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you." Bella sighed into my neck. "Why can't we just have an easy time? Why do we keep having things pop up to mess with us? Even though this time it's rather silly, what's it going to be next time?"

"I don't know, love. We'll work it out. It's not going to be bad hanging out here all day, maybe we could take a vacation."

"Will you talk to Carlisle? Tell him that I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to school after this. I just want to be home with you and our baby. Haven't I learned my lesson and paid my price by now?" Bella started to cry. She was right. I was done with this 'punishment'. I knew Carlisle could tell me to fuck off, but I really didn't think he would.

"Hey, dad, you got a second?" I asked as I entered his office.

"Sure."

"Listen, I know you have every right to deny my request, but I'd like for you to forget about Bella's punishment. We've both suffered enough, and I think she's learned her lesson. We're going to be parents and I know we both want to be with our child as much as possible. We may never get this chance again."

"Okay," Carlisle said then went back to the book he had been reading.

"That's it?"

"Yep, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to move on; I figured if you weren't, then you'd want the punishment to stick."

I chuckled. Carlisle was full of surprises.

"Mom?" I asked as I came into our home. I knew she was here. I could hear her thoughts. I suppose it was the habit of keeping us appearances, and the fact that the last time I'd interacted with my mother we'd both been human; so I kept acting more human around her.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing home so soon? Where's Bella?"

"Bella is shopping with Alice and Esme. I thought that maybe you and I could spend some time together to reconnect. Would that be alright with you?"

Her eyes sparkled as her smile spread across her face. "Of course, it's more than alright. What would you like to do?"

"Talk, I guess. Is there anything particular you'd like to do?"

"Do you remember when you'd come home from a particularly hard day at school, and we'd sit in the parlor? I'd read to you while you laid your head in my lap?"

"I vaguely remember. Times were so much simpler then. I don't ever remember having a problem that was bigger than stressing over wanting to go to war, and not being old enough. Now, I have a pregnant wife, and for the first time in my life, I've basically been expelled from school." I laughed heartily.

"I don't think you're really upset about being home instead of going to school." Mom giggled.

"You're right, I'm not. I am worried about Bella though. I mean, I know she can't die, but we don't know what the baby will be like. What if the Volturi finds out and thinks we're a threat. It's a lot to worry about." Mom pulled me down in her lap and stroked her fingers through my hair as she did when I was young.

"I know, sweetie, but don't dwell on the negative. Enjoy this time with Bella and your child; you may never get another opportunity."

"You're right. I do enjoy my time with Bella, and I've never been more excited that I'll have my own little one. I can't believe..." I stopped, getting choked up. Mom was choked up as well.

"I'm so proud of you, Eddie. I'd long since given up on ever being happy. Then, within a month's time, I have everything I could ever want. I'm so incredibly happy to have you, Charlie, and Bella in my life. Oh, I can't wait to be a grandmother!" Mom squealed, clapping her hands. I laughed, pulling her into a hug.

We decided to head out for a quick hunt. I had yet to go hunting with my mother. Hunting with one's mate could be a very sexual occasion, but I'd found that hunting with anyone in my family was a great bonding time. I have had many great conversations on hunting trips with Carlisle and Esme, and of course, Alice. Hunting with my brothers, though we bond, is quite different; Emmett is as always highly inappropriate, Jasper is just as bad when it's just the three of us. I have to admit since my relationship with Bella began, I've become just as unsavory as my brothers.

I looked up after draining my kill to find my mother staring at me. "What?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I just can't get over how much you've changed, yet you're still my little boy. Watching the joy on your face as you took down that panther was very reminiscent of the little boy I once knew who got so excited when he saw his train set under the Christmas tree, or his bicycle for the first time waiting for him on the front porch, as he came home from school. I thought I had lost that little boy. I know that when you became ill you were already a man, but to me, you will always be my little Eddie." She started to sob what I hoped were happy tears. I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I'm being silly," she stuttered.

"No, mom. You're being a mother. I've missed you so much, words can't express. I'll always be your little Eddie. No matter how old I am. I know I've told you before, but I am so grateful that Charlie found you. I'm grateful that my child will know you. When we first found out Bella was expecting, among all the things that I thought, one was that I wished my child could know my mom and dad. I knew it was impossible, but I wanted it more than anything. My wish came partly true; I have you here with me. I have no words to tell you how happy that makes me." I let my thoughts show her all the memories I have of us together and images of how I see us in the future. I watched her thoughts as she watched mine. It was more than words could express. I was glad that we shared this gift so that we could both understand completely how much we felt for each other.

Mom and I had made it back home and decided to watch a movie. She hadn't seen many of the current movies and wanted to watch something funny. I looked through our movies looking for something funny that was clean enough for me to watch with my mother and not feel embarrassed. I picked Paul Blart, Mall Cop, it wasn't my favorite movie, but I knew it wouldn't embarrass me.

Mom and I cuddled up on the couch she pulled the afghan over us, not that either of us needed it, but it was nice and comforting. I wondered if this was just a woman's natural need to nurture, because Esme, Bella, and Alice all did this with me at some point or another. Maybe I was just a big pussy and needed to feel more comforted than most and the women in my life picked up on this trait without my knowing.

"You're silly. It's the mother instinct in all of us, and watch your language; I know I raised you better," Mom said as she smacked my knee.

I rubbed the spot. "That actually hurt," I whined.

"Just be glad I didn't pull you by the ear to the bathroom and washed your mouth out with soap." She chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I groaned remembering the time I'd said the mother of all curse words in front of my mother. I'd never seen her so angry.

"I had never been so angry with you either." she replied to my thought.

"Sorry. I'll watch my thoughts as well. Though, I'm warning you now, I can't be held responsible for the debauchery of my thoughts when I think about my Bella."

Mom chuckled. "I'll give you that. I seem to have a difficult time with that myself when I'm around Charlie."

I groaned, "T.M.I. Mom, T.M.I."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.**

**Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 9- **

**BPOV:**

"Alice, I'm tired can we please stop?" I asked again for the millionth time today. I hated shopping. Granted, I hated it a little less than usual, because we were shopping for my baby, but I still hated shopping with Alice. She was a pain in my ass.

"You are not tired! You're a damn vampire, you don't get tired." She rolled her eyes.

"Mommy," I whined to Esme.

"Alice, honey, she's pregnant. Of course, she's tired. We should stop and take a break. Bella, are you hungry dear?" Esme asked, sweetly tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I didn't want to admit it because I hated to eat human food, but I was craving an apple, and maybe a banana. "Actually I am."

"Fine," huffed Alice, "I'll keep shopping, you two go _'rest'"_ She finger quoted the word rest as she rolled her eyes. She was being a real bitch today. I didn't know what her problem was, but she was pissing me off.

"You know what! I'm going home. I don't have to take your attitude Alice. Like it or not, I'm pregnant and if you can't be happy about it, then you can stay the hell away from me." I turned and stormed off, ignoring Alice's pleas for me to come back.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit stand in the mall and made my way out to the car garage. I called Edward but he didn't answer, so I just decided to run home. It wasn't too far and I could probably hunt while I was on the way.

I came into the house to find Edward and Beth curled up on the couch together watching a movie. My eyes filled with tears, which caused Edward to spring up from his spot and scoop me into his arms.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" He asked as he smoothed his hands over my face.

I sobbed, "I'm fine. It was just so sweet seeing the two of you like that."

Edward chuckled. "You scared me. What are you doing home now anyway?"

I stopped crying and told him about Alice and running home.

"So is that why there's blood on your neck?" He asked as he licked it off. I moaned causing him to chuckle again.

"I'm glad you're finding me so amusing today." I groused.

"Sorry. I won't laugh any more. Would you like to watch the movie with us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, come watch with us," Beth interjected.

Edward pulled me down beside him. Beth threw the afghan back over us and we both snuggled into Edward's sides.

"I want in," Charlie said as he came into the living room. I was about to move over when dad sat beside me, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch kissing my check, and roughing Edward's hair before he ran his hand over Beth's face lovingly. It was the perfect way to spend the evening; sandwiched between our parents.

~~B~~

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I yelled at the annoying little pixie. I felt horrible, of course, but I couldn't take it anymore. Edward and Beth were trying to hold in their laughter, while Charlie wrapped his arm around my wounded sister and led her to the door.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I whispered as I heard the front door shut. I knew she heard me, and would forgive me.

"She's fine, baby." Edward promised.

"I know. I just hate that I had to lose my temper with her. I couldn't take it anymore. She's too fast and doesn't let me make up my own mind. All I wanted was to finish the nursery at human speed. This might be my only chance to have a baby. Our baby is growing at human speed, so I just want to do everything else that way. Is that wrong?" I sighed defeated.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You just tell us what you want and we'll be sure to make it happen," Beth said as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed.

Beth kissed my check loudly. "I loved hearing that, thank you."

I chuckled; the truth was I was feeling daughterly feelings towards her. She had been treating me more like a daughter than my own mother ever had. Sure I had Esme and loved her like a mother, but there was something different with Beth. It was almost as if I had a connection with her that I didn't have with Esme. Maybe it was because she was Edward's blood. I wasn't sure, but I liked what I felt.

"So can we just paint this damn room?"

"Language, your baby can hear you, you know." Beth scolded me.

"Sorry, Mom," I mumbled. Edward giggled. An actual giggle! I glared at him.

"Sorry. I'm just glad I'm not the only one around here that she chastises. Just be glad she can't hear your thoughts. Trust me; your stone ass would be miraculously bruised."

"Shut up or I'll miraculously bruise your ass." I sassed.

"Alright you two, we'll never get this job finished if you don't stop." Charlie interjected. "Bells, what color do you want?"

"I picked out this sage green since we don't know the sex. I thought we could add things to bring in girl or boy colors." I shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. What about the trim?" Beth asked.

"Um... I got this eggshell white, or we can just leave the wood the way it is. It's your house, Dad."

"It's our house, and I don't care if you wanted to paint the trim pink, as long as you're happy." He kissed the top of my head.

"I picked out a light brown wood for the furniture, so I think the eggshell trim would look better. Speaking of furniture, it sounds like a delivery truck is headed this way. How about you two put the furniture together after we paint?" I asked pointing to my dad and husband.

"Can we put it together at vamp speed?" Edward asked. I glared. "Didn't think so," he mumbled.

Charlie guffawed as he clapped his hand to Edward's shoulder. "It'll be fun, son. Don't you worry, I've done this before." Charlie winked then left the room to answer the door for the delivery man.

We got busy painting. It didn't take long before the room was finished. Dad and Edward laid out all the pieces to the crib and got to work. Beth and I headed down to the kitchen for a snack.

"Carlisle dropped this off for you earlier," Beth said as she handed me a bag of blood.

I stood shocked staring at item. Why would he give me human blood? He knows I can't handle it. Beth catching on to my distress quickly said, "It's animal. Cow, I think. He said it wouldn't taste that great, but would do in a pinch. I can heat it if you'd like." I nodded and sat down at the table to eat my fruit.

"Have you tried any other foods?"

"No, I haven't really wanted any. I feel very content eating fruit and blood. Do you think I should?"

"I'm not sure. I think Carlisle would tell you to if he thought it was necessary." I nodded in agreement with her.

"Done!" Edward announced as he bounced down the stairs three hours later.

"Really!" I squealed excitedly as I raced up the stairs.

It was beautiful. The crib was a sleigh crib that would adjust to be a toddler bed and then a full sized bed; it had a beautiful carving on the back that would be fit for either sex. It had a matching chest of drawers and a dresser that doubled as a changing table until the baby was older, when we could place a mirror on top. Everything I could ever want was in this room. It was perfect.

"Thank you," I said to my family with tears in my eyes.

~~B~~

I couldn't believe it was December already. Carlisle said I could find out the sex today if I wanted. Of course I wanted to know, so Edward, Beth, Charlie, and Esme came along with us. Carlisle ushered us all into the little exam room. He placed the cold gel on my nicely rounded bump.

The three parents who had yet to hear our baby's heartbeat, through the ultra sound, gasped loudly. It was much faster than normal and though we could all hear it all the time, hearing it magnified by the machine made it surreal.

"Everything looks great. The baby seems to be a little ahead of where I originally thought, but that happens sometimes in human pregnancies as well," Carlisle said.

I started to freak out. "Does that mean my baby might not be Edward's?" I shrieked.

"What? Oh, no Bella, no. I just meant that your baby is growing a little faster than a normal human. I meant not to worry, because sometimes human children grown faster than what a doctor would expect. Your baby was no doubt conceived with Edward. It's just now starting to grow more quickly, but it's not much. Sorry I scared you," Carlisle said softly.

My breathing returned to normal as Edward soothed my hair back from my face. "So would you like to know the sex?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Do you see this?" Carlisle asked pointing to the screen. I nodded he continued, "Those three lines makes it a girl. Congratulations."

"A girl?" Edward whispered still staring in awe at the screen. His eyes filled with venom and I knew if he could have, he would be crying happy tears along with me. "Thank you so much, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward. I've never been so happy before," I cried.

"Can we have a picture Carlisle?" Charlie asked surprising me.

"Sure, as many as you need," he beamed while printing off pictures for everyone in our family.

Edward and I were in the mood to celebrate so we headed out of town for the weekend. We'd be leaving on Monday with the family to celebrate the holidays all together in Forks. We would be hanging out with Jake and his family at the old Cullen house. Jake and Leah had decided to move back to the rez after the attack, he wanted to keep his family closer. He and the other wolves rebuilt Sue's house, to make it bigger to accommodate Jake's ever growing family. Leah was pregnant with their sixth child.

"Any particular place you'd like to go?" Edward asked as we speed out of town.

"Nope, I just want to be with you." I smiled.

We didn't stop until we reached Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I'd never been anywhere like this before so I was excited to see the sights. We went downtown to the Ripley's Aquarium. It was pretty neat from a human standpoint. From a vampire standpoint it was fucking hilarious. The fish and creatures ran to the farthest corner of the tank whenever Edward approached, even the big badass sharks. We didn't stay long, no use in torturing the poor creatures.

The haunted house was a joke. I think Edward scared more people than the house itself. We mostly just wandered around the shops buying things here or there. It was fun, relaxing, and if I dare say, normal. I loved every minute.

We rented a cabin that was secluded back in the mountains. The closest neighbor was two miles away. It wasn't extravagant, but it was huge. I found the country décor rather charming, not that I really got to explore; as soon as we stepped over the threshold I was in Edwards arms and he carried me off to the bedroom.

"In a hurry?" I giggled.

"Hells yeah!" he said in a very Emmett like voice.

I laughed loudly but stopped abruptly. "Oh my God, put me down!" I shouted.

Edward complied, though, he was confused. I raced off to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" He asked me as I sat on the toilet.

"I had to pee so badly; it hit me like a ton of bricks." I sighed.

"Is this new?" He asked. I knew he was confused since, technically, vampires never had the need to relieve themselves.

"No. It's been going on since I stopped being able to change back to vamp form. I don't pee as much as a human. It only happens a couple times a week if that. It's not like I eat that much human food."

"Do you... um... you know?"

I laughed loudly. "Edward, are you trying to ask me if I poop?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it would make sense." He shrugged. He didn't need to turn red for me to know he was embarrassed.

"Um, no, I think the baby uses most of what I eat, so it's just a little pee every now and again."

"Oh, okay. I guess that's normal then." He shook his head and turned to leave the bathroom. I chuckled quietly as I cleaned myself up then joined him in the bedroom.

"How'd you know you had to pee?" He asked as he unpacked our small bag of clothes.

"Edward, I was human not long ago. I remembered what it felt like to pee. I was surprised, but just figured it made sense. Do you think we should talk to Carlisle?"

"I'm sure he'd be fascinated to know, Carlisle is weird like that, but I don't think there's anything wrong." Edward kissed me chastely.

"Have I ruined the mood?" I asked disappointed by the thought.

"What? No, of course not, I just wanted to give you time to settle in. You're pregnant..."

"So?" I asked when he stopped talking.

"I know you're not the fragile little human girl I once knew, but you look and feel like her. Sometimes, I feel like I'm asking too much of you. I guess knowing that you still pee was like a reality smack in the face. I'm sorry."

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as tightly as I could, tighter than a human could, then I picked him up and threw him on the bed. "Edward, I love you with all my heart, but you will not get all angst-y on me. We've put all the angst behind us. I'm not human, I'm not fragile. Yes, I am still cautious because I'm pregnant, but I will not break." As I spoke, I climbed up on top of a very surprised Edward. I ripped our clothes from our bodies and sank down on his hardened manhood as I finished speaking. I didn't move; I just sat there waiting for him to respond.

"Move, please," he begged.

"No, I want to know that you aren't going to start acting like I'm a puny little human."

He grabbed my hips and tried to move me, but I wouldn't budge. "I promise, please, baby. Fuck me, use me, anything. Just do something, please." Hearing him beg was turning me on more than I expected it would. He groaned as he heard my thought. I had gotten so used to leaving my thoughts open to him that I completely forgot.

I started to move slowly. It was torture but hearing his groans and whines was totally worthwhile.

"Fuck, Bella, you're fucking killing me. I can't take it, baby, you gotta move. Oh, God, please move." He begged again still pulling on my hips that weren't budging.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" I asked huskily.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Yes, please, fuck me through the fucking floor."

I slammed down on him hard and fast sending the once sturdy oak framed bed to the floor. I pulled back up and slammed down on him again. The floor boards creaked in disapproval. I slowly pulled up leaving just the tip inside me. I teased him slowly, giggling at his growls, and then slammed back down, setting a hard, fast pace. I heard a loud resounding crack before we fell through the first floor then second floor and finally crashing into the basement below. We didn't let it phase us as I continued to pound into him. He gripped my hips tightly as he began to come inside of me. I wasn't done with him, so I kept up my pace relentlessly until I felt him hardening again. We did this over and over until we both had climaxed several times. My last orgasm rocked through me so harshly that I saw stars, and collapsed on top of him, moving slightly to his side as my belly prevented me from lying flat on top of him.

"Damn, girl. I have no words," Edward said with a quiet chuckle.

"I know. I'm actually tired." I yawned giggling.

We looked up to the hole we'd created in the cabin floors. I started to giggle uncontrollably, Edward joined in.

"Could you imagine our parents face if we came through our bedroom floor?" I asked.

"I think they'd kick us out. It's a good thing we're married."

"Yeah, if we weren't, Charlie would have lit your ass on fire long ago." I laughed.

"Nah, he caught us one time remember?" He said. I thought back trying to remember but strangely I couldn't.

"That's so weird. I can't remember that. It's like I can see there's something there, but I can't reach it. Is it like that for you with your human memories?"

"Yes. Though, sometimes when my mom talks about a memory of her own, I'll be able to pull it up. It's fuzzy but it's there."

"Can you see it in my mind?"

"Yeah, that's what it's like for me. I'm surprised that you can't remember in your human form."

"Yeah, oh well. We have more important things to do."

"Oh, like what?"

I climbed back on top of him lowering myself into position. "Like, a weekend of fucking."

"Bring it, baby. Bring it."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.**

**Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

**RPOV:**

It seems like for the past four years everything has been about Bella and Edward. First she was human, then a newborn, then ran away, and last, but certainly not least, she's pregnant and honestly, I'm fucking tired of hearing about her. I love her, she's my sister, but it's so hard to be around her. Having a child is all I ever wanted. I will never get to have a child with my Emmy; I'll never grow old with him. Not, that Edward and Bella will grow old, but at least they can have children, or a child. I hope that they can conceive again when I'm not being a total bitch.

We found out that Bella and Edward were having a girl. The whole family is excited. I am too, well at least in front of everyone. Emmett knows the truth. I could never hide my feelings from him, he understands. We've spent hours over our lives together talking about the 'what ifs' in our lives. Many people see Emmett as the fun loving goof that he is, but I'm the only one that knows that deep down he's always wanted a family of his own and to grow old with me.

It has been two days ago since I had my epiphany. I was never more grateful that Edward was nowhere around. It's giving me time to think about my plan, and time to muster the courage to bring it up to Em. We were sitting in the forest after hunting; Emmett was perched high on a rock overlooking the valley below. It was so peaceful here; it's one thing that I like about West Virginia.

"Hey, baby," Emmett greeted as I climbed into his lap. He kissed my check as he brushed the hair back from my neck, kissing me softly on my scar. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"You promise you won't laugh, or think I'm insane?" I asked, looking deep into his rich ocher eyes.

"I'd never think that about you Rosie."

"You might, I even think I'm a little nuts." I took a deep unnecessary breath, stilling to tell him my idea. After about five minutes I said. "Em, you know I want a baby, almost more than anything else in life... or death." He nodded sadly. "It's possible, now, Bella's the proof." Em opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him so I could continue. "I know it might be a fluke, but what if Carlisle could take your sperm and my eggs and plant them in Bella. Just think of it Emmett, we'd be parents." I sighed.

"It sounds wonderful, Rosie, except that when Bella became pregnant, she was in human form. Her eggs work. Your eggs are hard as stone baby. I just don't see how it's possible." Emmett spoke softly. I knew he was trying not to upset me, but he was right; I didn't think about that tiny detail. "But if you want, we'll talk to Carlisle. I'm sure that if Bells could help us she will." Emmett kissed me softly.

I couldn't speak; I just nodded my head in agreement. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.

Emmett and I decided to visit Carlisle at work so we'd have privacy from other super hearing ears.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see my father, Carlisle."

"Oh, I thought he only had the two girls," the large woman smiled.

"No, I'm not in school. I'm married, actually." I flashed my wedding rings for her.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was old enough to have a married child." Margie, the large woman with smelly breath, said. It was clear that she didn't believe me.

"Do I need to submit a blood test to prove it?" I snapped. Emmett tapped my arm in warning.

"No, of course not, let me see if he's available.

"Dr. Cullen, there's a woman here that says she's your daughter... yes, okay. He's on his way up."

"Rosie, what a pleasant surprise, is everything alright?" Carlisle beamed as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. He only ever called me Rosie if we were alone or with Emmett. Even though not many people realized, I loved my father. He was really the only one I ever had; my birth father was too busy making money to actually care for my mother and me. Carlisle was my maker and my father.

"Does something have to be wrong for a girl to visit her daddy?" I asked.

"Of course not, Margie I'd like you to meet my oldest daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett. They've just opened the repair shop here in town."

"Oh wonderful, my husband took our car there yesterday. You do fabulous work." Margie beamed.

"Thanks, Dad, can we talk in your office? We don't want to take up all your time."

"Sure. Margie, move my appointments back an hour." Carlisle instructed as we followed him to his office.

"What's up guys?" Carlisle asked as he sat behind his desk.

"We want to have a baby." I said, not beating around the bush.

"I see. You want this Emmett?"

"Yes, but I understand if it's not possible."

"I have to say guys that I'm intrigued as to how you plan on getting a baby. Raising a human child would be difficult, then when he would be of age he'd have to be turned or risk the Volturi killing us all." Carlisle said. He wasn't being condescending he was truly interested.

"We don't want a human child. I wanted to see if you'd be willing to experiment. We know that Bella can carry a child; we know that vampire male sperm is viable. So, what if my eggs aren't really stone, what if they are just hanging out in there. I mean, aren't women born with over a million eggs. I know some die off as we grow and mature, but surely something has to still be in there."

Carlisle stared at us for a while before speaking. "Rose, Bella was in human form. The baby will be half human. You and Em are vampires, this has the potential of creating a vampire child and you know that there are rules against creating such a creature. If this works and it is a vampire child, can you end its life?" He continued to stare at me letting his words sink in. "Can you kill your child if Rosalie cannot?" He asked Emmett.

"No," Em whispered.

"If the two of you truly want to try we can extract some of your eggs. We may not have anything to work with." I was floored; I couldn't believe he was willing to help.

"You mean you'll help us?"

"Of course, you're my children. I want you to have everything your heart desires. The previous void of children in my life has been filled with the two of you and your eight siblings. I understand the need to feel complete. I have two more appointments, but they aren't anything serious if they're here I'll see them quickly. If not, I'll cancel. Why don't you two hang out in here until I'm finished?"

Carlisle stood to leave and I jumped up and into his arms. "Thank you so much, daddy, thank you." I cried.

"Shh... sweetheart, I'd give you the world if I could." He pulled me back to look into my eyes. "I can't promise you anything Rosie, but I will do my best." After another hug and kiss to my forehead, he left us to tend to his patients.

I had barely sat back down when he came back into the room. "My patients have canceled their appointments, so why do I get you into the exam room?" We followed him to the room and he instructed me to change and put on a gown. I hadn't worn a hospital gown since I was human; it was very strange to be in a doctor's office as a patient once again. I gasped. "What's wrong baby?" Em asked.

"Carlisle is going to see my twat." I grimaced. I heard Carlisle laugh.

He knocked and came into the room. "If it makes you feel any better about this, Emmett is more than capable of performing the exam. I can just watch the screen."

"Cool, can I, Rosie?"

"I don't know, Em."

"Please, I went to school for gynecology." He beamed. I rolled my eyes and said yes.

Carlisle got his ultrasound machine ready while Emmett got in place between my legs. I gasped when I felt his tongue lick my clit. "Emmett!" I yelled. Carlisle smacked him on his head.

"That was inappropriate, even for you Emmett Cullen!" Carlisle hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Now, before we begin; I don't know if this machine will even pick up anything, please don't let this upset you. It's a long shot you know." Carlisle warned.

"I'll try my best."

"Okay, Emmett, I want you to first preform a routine exam." Emmett nodded before he inserted two fingers inside me, pressing up and then using his free hand to press down on the outside of my skin.

"Everything seems normal and in place." Emmett said seriously.

"Good. Now, insert the wand." Carlisle handed him a long wand with a weird looking condom covering it with a wad of blue goop at the tip.

I watched the screen, unlike a human's ultrasound there was no noise coming from inside me. Nothing moved or pulsed. "There," Carlisle said as he pointed to the screen. "This is an ovary. It's full of eggs, so my next choice would be to operate, so that I can see them and test them."

"Can you test them without telling Edward and Bella? I don't want to ask for their help until we know for sure." I explained.

"Yes, I could, but if it worked I'd have nowhere to transfer them and they'd die."

"But we'd know it would work. We could try it again when Bella's ready."

"Yes, or..." Carlisle trailed off thinking.

"Or what, Dad?" Em asked.

"If it worked I could try to implant them inside you just to see what would happen."

"Okay." I said quickly. That would be a dream come true. I wouldn't get my hopes up though.

"Carlisle, do you really think our baby would be a monster?"

"I'm not sure, Edward's sperm is vampire and Bella's eggs were human. I don't understand her gift but it seems that when she is in human form, she is almost completely human. She's more durable, and can't die from sickness or what have you, but her body works as a human's would. Your body is one-hundred percent vampire."

"When do you want to extract them?" I asked.

"Now, you know I can't resist anything to do with science. And I'm excited for the possibility; if this worked it could change our kind forever."

Carlisle and Emmett got everything ready and then Em proudly displayed his cup of man juice, (his words not mine) while Carlisle prepared the test tubes and whatever else it was that he needed.

"Okay, sweetheart, you know there's nothing I can give you for pain, and I'm sure that this is going to hurt. Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's worth a little pain." Carlisle nodded then used his sharp finger nail to slice open my skin. It hurt like a mother fucking bitch. I wanted to scream, but I held it in. I couldn't see what he was doing, but he had Emmett hold my skin apart so it wouldn't seal itself back together.

"Okay, Rosie, I've taken some of the eggs. They don't look like stones, so that's promising and I was able to cut into the ovary sack with a regular scalpel. Em, just stay like that for a minute and let me see what I can do."

Thirty minutes later, Carlisle was ready to place the embryo into my uterus. He said it was different than Bella and Edward and almost immediately it began to grow to the size of a seventy two hour old fetus. Three days in thirty minutes. Carlisle implanted them inside me and sealed me back up. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to sustain them, but Carlisle said that since I'd just hunted that blood and venom were actually moving inside me, acting as a heartbeat. He wanted me to hunt every day, maybe even twice. Em suggested that we kill and store the animal blood so I'd have it on hand. After an hour, Carlisle did an ultrasound. The baby was growing already. Its growth had slowed down, but Carlisle said there was definite growth. He wanted me to feed again and then come back in. Emmett and I left more excited than we'd ever been. We weren't sure if it would work out, but it was definitely something to be excited about.

EPOV:

Our weekend of fuckery was cut short, due to our extreme fuckery that demolished the majority of the house. I didn't mind repair work when it was done at vampire speed, so it didn't really take that long to finish. What ended up taking longer was having the materials I needed sent to me discreetly. Money talks, so it all worked out in the end.

"I wish we didn't have to leave already." Bella sighed as she stroked her protruding belly.

"I know, but we'll have fun with the family, and you'll get to see your brother."

"Yeah, I do miss that smelly bastard. Hey, I wonder if he'll smell bad since I can't change back right now."

"I guess we'll find out soon," I chuckled. "Let's get going. Our plane takes off in two hours."

"You think we'll make it back by then?"

"Hell ya, I'll drive like the fucking wind." I laughed as I scooped her up and deposited her into the car at hyper speed.

We almost missed our flight, because I, Mr. Fucking Mindreader, got a ticket. I knew Bella would never let me live that down. I swore her to secrecy, but as soon as we boarded the plane with our family she said, "Sorry we're late Mr. Speedy Gonzalez got a ticket." I groaned as my family roared with laughter.

"Dude, you got a ticket! That's priceless. It's almost as good as the time Alice got caught with Jasper in the dressing room at Macy's."

"Hey, Jasper was with me. Why does it have to be when 'Alice got caught'?" Alice whined, mimicking Emmett's voice perfectly.

"Bros before hoes," Emmett said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his neck.

"Emmett, do not call your sister a hoe," Esme chirped. Em was unfazed.

"I want to hear some stories of silly things you guys have done over the years," Angela said.

"Yeah, I've only heard a few things, and I'm sure there's tons more in all the years you all have been together," Rebekah added.

"Alright, did Eddie ever tell you about the time Charlie caught him and Bella going at it?" Emmett guffawed.

"That was after you were married wasn't it, Edward?"

I groaned, why is it always me? "No, Mom, Bella and I were not married, and I was technically her teacher in high school."

"You should be ashamed, Edward." Beth shook her head.

Charlie laughed. "I went downstairs and got my shot gun. I was bound and determined to shoot a hole in his pasty white ass."

"I remember that you were thinking how pasty white my ass was." I laughed with everyone.

"I don't remember that. I wish I did." Bella pouted. I kissed her cheek to let her know it was alright.

"What about the time Emmett ran naked across the stage at a Bon Jovi concert?" I retorted.

"That was fucking epic!" Em said.

"No, it was fucking stupid and you got your ass thrown in jail," Jasper laughed.

"Yes, your mother was not too happy about bailing out at three in the morning." Carlisle interjected.

"Why? It's not like you guys sleep." Emmett snorted.

"No, we don't sleep, but we were busy." Esme said smugly followed by a chorus of 'ewwww' from her children.

After the parents finished laughing at our disgusted faces, Carlisle said, "I don't know what all of you are grousing about. We have to hear all of you go at it like fucking rabbits."

Esme giggled as she scolded him smacking his arm. "Carlisle, watch your mouth."

"Well, it's true." Charlie laughed earning his own smack from his mate.

"Have you always been the parents?" Embry asked.

"No, when I renewed my medical degree, we weren't parents... in public anyway."

"What's the youngest age you've passed for?" Ben questioned.

"Esme is twenty eight, while I pass for thirty."

"Have you two ever gotten into trouble?" Bella asked. My siblings and I roared with laughter.

"We most certainly have not!" Esme insisted.

"What-the-hell-ever, Mom," Emmett yelled.

"Come on tell us," Angie begged.

"So they were..."

"No, please don't tell them," Esme begged.

"Oh, come on, Mom, it's not that bad." Jasper laughed.

"It may not be bad compared to all of you, but for us, it is highly embarrassing." Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest.

"We got caught having sex in a hospital exam room. See, it's nothing." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, nothing that lost your job." Emmett laughed.

"You got fired?" Rebekah gasped.

"Yes, well, there was that, but otherwise it wasn't a big deal." Carlisle insisted.

"Yeah, getting caught with your cock in your girlfriends mouth by the President of the hospital, a Priest, and a Rabbi is really nothing."

Carlisle shrugged, "I'm going to hell anyway."

Esme smacked his arm. "Don't talk that way," she giggled.

"Girlfriend?" Bella asked.

Esme answered, "Yes, Carlisle was doing his internship, he was up for a permanent spot, and had plans to open his own practice. I was his girlfriend, Edward his brother, Emmett and Rose were our cousins. It was before Alice and Jasper joined the family. We had met them, but they hadn't officially joined our coven yet."

"Wow," Ben laughed. "So that had to be before getting head was a normal thing. Right?"

"Yes, it was frowned upon. Considered disrespectful and something only a whore partook in, so you see why it was much worse than it seems." Esme sighed. "They thought Carlisle was disrespecting me, so he couldn't be trusted with patient care."

"That's awful, but still funny as hell." My little wife laughed. We all joined her.

"So, is anyone a member of the Mile High Club?" Embry asked. Roars of laughter shook the plane.

"I really don't think we need to discuss that." Esme said sharply.

"Oh no, this is way better than getting caught giving head." I said.

"Edward, you'd betray me?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"I'm the only one not guilty in this story." I defended. "Besides, no one was really hurt."

"Oh, I gotta hear this now." Ben said leaning forward in his seat.

"Okay, this is the reason we own our own plane. Commercial planes had just really taken off. We'd decided to try flying to England instead of going by boat. Alice and Jasper started the whole mess..."

"No, Emmett did." Alice interjected. "He's the one that kept talking dirty to Rose getting Jazzy all hopped up on lust waves."

"Fine, Emmett and his lust thoughts started it, so there were four bathrooms on this plane, two in first class and two in coach, so each couple had a bathroom, but every time they'd... you know..." I trailed off but of course Emmett just said what I couldn't.

"Come on Eddie, you're not a virgin any more. Every time we'd thrust into our women, the plane would shake." Emmett laughed.

"Edward is the gentleman I raised him to be." Beth insisted.

"No, he's really not," Bella said shaking her head. I gaped at her.

"I am!" I defended myself yet again.

"Oh, of course you are, honey," Bella patted my leg condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Anyway! They were all doing their 'thing' in the bathroom, the plane kept shaking, and the pilot announced for everyone to buckle up and return to their seats, of course, none of them did. The plane started to go down. I knew we were going to crash and lives would possibly be lost. It's hard enough to handle a plane full of humans without the bloodshed. Finally, Alice had a vision of us killing everyone on board, so she and Jasper hurried out. The three of us jumped off the plane. With all the chaos, no one noticed us jump off of it. We swam to the surface, just in time for Jazz and I to throw Alice into the air to catch the plane setting it somewhat easily on the water. We were able to get back on board without much trouble. They," I pointed to Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em, "were still in the damn bathrooms fucking."

"Daddy!" Rebekah squealed with laughter.

"What can I say? You're mother takes all conscious thought away from me." Carlisle smiled warmly towards Esme before he pulled her in for a kiss.

The rest of the plane ride was rather quiet as we all paired off with our mates. I sat with my right arm around Bella's shoulders and my left on her tummy feeling our baby move. Her heartbeat was growing stronger and louder every day. I couldn't wait until we welcomed her into our world.

**I'm so excited! The Journey of the Swan was nominated for The Tomato Soup Awards for Best Slow Burn. Please hop over to their site at TheTomatoSoupAward(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Click on Read more then click on Click here to vote. I'm in section 18!**

**Thank you for your support and a humongous thank you to the reader that nominated my story.**

**Let me know you've voted!**

**Thanks**

**B**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.**

**Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV:**

I hadn't laughed so hard in years. I'd forgotten how wonderful my family truly was. Edward and I sat quietly until the plane landed. I wasn't sure if Edward realized it or not, but he had a habit of rubbing my stomach whenever we were close. I loved him so much more than I could express.

I dozed off towards the end of the flight. I didn't stir until I felt myself being lifted into the air. I blinked up; expecting to see Edward, but my dad was looking back at me. "Shh... I've got you sweetheart, go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead and even though I wanted to know where Edward had gone, I snuggled into my father's arms and drifted back off to sleep finally in my own bed again.

"Love?"

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes." I opened one eye to peek at Edward. He chuckled, "and the other."

I acquiesced begrudgingly, "Okay, there, it's open."

"Thank you. Our baby is hungry." He smiled ridiculously.

"How do you know?"

"I can read her mind."

I shot up, "Really?"

"Yep, she likes to hear both of our voices. She doesn't think in words, it's more like feelings and colors."

"So how do you know she's hungry?"

"Everything is red, and she feels uncomfortable. It's similar to when our throats burn, but she's not in pain, she's just uncomfortable." Edward assured me. His eyes focused on my moving belly. Everywhere his hand touched, the baby kicked. It was comical.

"Is she annoyed with your hand?"

"No, just curious," he smiled.

"So… she wants blood?" Edward nodded. "Well, let's hunt." I stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of our bedroom window. Yeah, we are pretty lazy.

We ran out several miles through the frozen forest. Edward hadn't allowed me to hunt for myself since I started showing, so he grabbed my meal for me, before getting himself something. I had just finished burying my kill when Edward joined me.

"She's not moving." I said softly.

Edward smiled, "she's sleeping." We rubbed my growing belly together.

"I can't believe in just four short months we'll be meeting her. I can barely wrap my head around being pregnant. You know what I mean?"

"I do. Bella, I can't..." Edward stopped, his emotions getting the best of him. He took a few deep breaths as I squeezed his hand in mine, reassuring him that I understood. He cleared his throat "Bella, thank you for such a wonderful gift. I know that I've told you this one-thousand eight hundred and nineteen times; but the words just don't seem good enough. I don't know how to show you how much I love both of you..."

"Baby, you don't have to say anything. Your actions, Edward, speak louder than words. You've doted on me, even when I didn't deserve it, and you've always, always loved me, even though we both know you should have hated me."

"There's nothing that you have done nor ever could do that would make me hate you. Bella, you and Charleigh are my only reasons for existing. Let's talk about something else. I don't want our time wasted on the past. I want to have fun and enjoy your pregnancy." Edward kissed my cheek before he stood and pulled me up with him.

"Let's go see what our family is doing," said Edward as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

"I can walk, you know."

Edward laughed, "Oh, don't be silly my lovely." I rolled my eyes as I snuggled into his arms. It was useless to fight him.

Everyone was gathered into the living-room for a special family conference that Carlisle had called only moments before we entered the house. I looked at my husband to see if he knew what was going on, but he shrugged.

"I wanted to get everyone together for a chat, and announcement before the Denali's arrive tomorrow..."

"Oh my God," I interrupted Carlisle.

"What baby?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Did you just see my belly grow?" I lifted my shirt to reveal my belly which was still growing slightly. A human would never pick up on the differences, but with all of us having vampire eyes, it was easy.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

Carlisle squatted down in front of me and felt my stomach. "It would appear that our little Charliegh is growing a wee bit faster again. I have a laboratory in the basement we can go down and see what's going on." All other conversations were cut short as Carlisle scooped me up in his arms and raced downstairs followed by a worried Edward, and my father. Carlisle laid me on a white table before flipping several switches.

"Why do you have an ultrasound machine?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled dryly. "I have several. I've always been interested in seeing how things work as well as experimenting."

"Oh."

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Edward asked almost angrily.

"Right, well, um... everything looks perfect. She's just growing more rapidly. I think if she continues at this rate, she'll be here in about three weeks."

"Three weeks? Carlisle, that's less than a month! I'm barely six months along. Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she'll be fine. I believe that maybe the vampire nature within her is taking over."

I blinked back tears. I didn't understand. Was something wrong with our baby?

"Carlisle, what does that mean?" Edward asked, sensing my worry.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but she doesn't seem aggressive or violent. It may just mean that she'll grow more quickly. We really can't be sure until she's here. Bella, you'll both be just fine. I see nothing but a healthy baby here. Edward, do you hear anything of concern?" Carlisle asked.

"No, her thoughts are becoming more pronounced, as they do when humans age, but nothing seems wrong."

"Exactly, this is new for everyone. We don't know what she'll bring us day to day. This is normal for your pregnancy, Bella. If you should happen to become pregnant again, then we'll know what to expect." I nodded; I was at a loss as to anything else to say. Carlisle continued. "Since we are down here; I should explain the reason for the family meeting." I turned around, not realizing that the rest of the family had entered at some point. "Bella, can you hop down?"

Edward scooped me up and sat us both in the only chair in the room. I mentally told him. _I'm not an invalid! _ He just smiled and kissed my check. I didn't bother fight him anymore and then I noticed that Carlisle was helping Rosalie onto the table.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and I have done an experiment. I hope that none of you are too upset that we've kept this to ourselves. We weren't sure if it would work, and didn't want to cause anyone any unneeded stress." I had no idea what Carlisle was going on about, but as soon as the ultrasound scream lit up, I knew. To tell you the truth, I was angry, hurt, and a little awed by what I saw.

"Carlisle, is that what I think it is?" Esme asked softly.

"If you're thinking it's a baby, then yes. I implanted the embryo right before we left. It looks as though it's growing quite quickly. Rose, how do you feel?"

"Um... I feel... okay. Yesterday, I had a hard time keeping any blood down, but today I'm alright." I had never heard Rose sound timid.

"If that baby is growing quickly, then why can't we hear a heartbeat?" Emmett asked.

"It's there I'm not sure why we can't hear it, but you see this?" He pointed to a pulsing blimp on the screen. Everyone nodded. "That is the heartbeat. The baby registers life signs and appears to be human, as is Edward and Bella's baby."

"Why now?" I asked standing up quickly. "You couldn't just let me have this one thing? You had to do this now? You could have waited!" I yelled with tears streaming from my eyes as I bolted out of the door, closely followed by my father and Beth. I heard Edward talking to his father, but couldn't understand him over my sobs.

"Bella," Beth said as she pulled me into her arms where I'd crashed to the wet ground. "I know this isn't good timing, but it will be alright. You know, when I found out I was expecting Edward; my best friend announced that she, too, was pregnant. Because of her social standing, she completely over shadowed my happiness. Everyone said it was because Edward was my second child, but I knew better. But do you know what my mother told me?" I shook my head. "That none of that mattered because I had the love and support of my family. You know this is a happy time for Rose and Emmett, but it can be a happy time for you as well. You have another vampire to know just how you feel. You and Rose are sharing something so important, Bella. Don't let bad timing and jealousy ruin this for the both of you."

I knew she was right. I knew Rose had always wanted a baby. And if I was honest with myself, I was happy for her. This was really a miracle, even more so than it was with me. This could change the vampire race forever. I wiped my wet face and looked to see Edward and my father looking down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You're right. Thank you, mom," I said softly to Beth and gave her a tight hug and kiss on the check. Edward reached out for me and I gladly took his hand.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked as I rested my head on his chest.

"I need to apologize to Rose."

"No need. Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I just asked Carlisle about it, and then, bam, I'm pregnant. I never thought he'd take me up on experimenting. I didn't try to steal your thunder," Rose said softly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I overreacted. This could be fun, huh?" I said gesturing to our bellies. I noticed then that Rose's seemed to really pop out. Why hadn't I noticed that this morning?

"Yeah, but um... my baby growing a lot faster than yours; it looks like I'll be delivering about three weeks after you."

I was shocked. Six weeks! I couldn't believe my ears. "Six weeks?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle thinks since neither of us have your ability; our baby is going to have more vampire traits than human ones. I'm honestly scared to death. If our baby isn't capable of learning control, the Volturi would kill it."

"Oh, Rose, don't think like that. I'm sure your baby will be just fine." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. Even though I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. It made me worry for my own child.

EPOV:

I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her deeply. "Are you alright?"

Bella sighed heavily, "Yeah. I'm worried though. What happens if our baby is more vampire than human? What if she's not human at all?"

"Our baby has a heartbeat. Vampires, other than ones like you, do not have one. Bella, please don't worry. Let's just use the time left in your pregnancy to enjoy life. I'm so tired of drama. We've had more than our share," I told her softly while running the back of my hand down her pinked cheek. I let my hand drift slowly down her neck to her chest and then down to her waist where I hitched her leg up around my hip pulling her closer to me. Slowly I kissed from her mouth down her neck, leaning her back slightly. I moved us slowly to the bed, in our room, laying her down on top of the covers. I stood back and looked at my lovely wife round with our child. Life right now was perfect and I wanted it to stay this way, though, I knew rough times would arise. For now, I wanted to freeze this moment in time.

"Are you particularly fond of this outfit?" I asked. She shook her head with a knowing smile. In one tug, I ripped it from her body; leaving her in a very small pair of black boyshorts and bra. I stared at her like a thirsty man in need of a drink or a hungry man in need of food. _Yeah, basically I need to fuck my wife. _ "You are so damn beautiful," I said before I launched myself at her, being mindful of our child, of course.

"Oh, yes... Edward," Bella moaned. I pushed forward to enter her, only to be sent flying across the room in searing pain.

"Motherfucker!" I shouted.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Bella asked panicked as she knelt in front of me.

"I can't... Dad!" I yelled. "Cover up." I whispered. Bella grabbed a blanket from the bed then sat back by me. My father burst into the room moments later and to my dismay, Beth and Esme, too.

"Son?" Carlisle asked panicked. I felt as if I was going to cry as I sat in the floor, where I'd crashed through my desk, holding my dick.

"I don't know what's wrong." I winced. It was highly unusual for a vampire to feel pain, unless another vampire was gifted with such power, but even then, it wasn't real pain. I, however, knew that my pain was very real.

"Can you move your hands? I need to see, Edward." I shook my head no quickly as I looked over to my mothers.

"Oh, for heaven sakes, Edward, we've both seen you naked. Show your father what happened!" Esme said sharply. I slowly lifted my hands to relieve my deformed penis. Esme and Beth both gasped and turned away. I would have laughed at their expressions, had I not been in so much pain.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Carlisle said as he plopped down on the floor.

"I don't know. I was going to... you know... with Bella, but it wouldn't go in and I guess the force of my... uh... thrust did this."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, unfortunately, I think the only thing we can do is to set it straight."

"What happened? I don't understand," Bella said through her tears. I could tell from her thoughts she felt responsible.

"I'm not sure why penetration was blocked, but after we set you straight, I'd like to examine Bella again," Carlisle said looking from me to her.

"Ready?" I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Bella grabbed my hand and my father grabbed my dick, popping it back into place. I'm not ashamed to admit that I screamed like a little bitch.

"Oh, God, that hurts more than the fucking change!" I cried. Bella rubbed my arm, trying to soothe me; I just wish it would have been enough.

"I understand, son, as someone who has had his member broken off and reattached. I know how painful it is, but on a brighter note, after the venom heals you, you'll be as good as new."

"How long does that take?" I asked, trying to hold my breath hoping the pain would lessen.

"A few hours; Bella, would you mind if I examined you now?" Carlisle asked. She nodded and tried to get up, but my grip was so strong that she couldn't. So Carlisle examined her on the floor beside me.

"Weird."

"Weird? Carlisle, you don't fucking say 'weird'. What's wrong with my wife?" I growled through the pain.

"It would appear that the baby is blocking anything from entering her."

"The baby?" Bella and I asked in unison.

"Yes, she appears perfectly normal, but when I attempt a pelvic exam... well, I'm blocked." Carlisle sat puzzled as he stared at my wife's goods. I reached over and grabbed the blanket pulling it over the both of us. "Sorry," Carlisle said sheepishly as I gave him the death glare. I knew he meant no harm, but it was still creepy.

"Edward, can you hear the baby?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, actually she feels happy. You don't think she's aware of what she's doing, do you?" I asked, curious.

Carlisle answered, "No, I wouldn't think so. Maybe she has a gift and the sudden pressure caused her to react on instinct."

"That's one hell of an instinct!" I chuckled dryly.

Carlisle smiled and then stood to leave the room. I looked over to Bella, who was looking at me with a worried expression. "I'm okay, babe."

"I know; I just hate that you're in pain because of me."

I guffawed. "I'm not in pain because of you. I'm in pain from our spawn, the little devil." Now that my pain had all but vanished, I could see this as a humorous situation. I'm sure lots of babies would like to do just what Charleigh did, if they could.

"She's not a devil." Bella smiled rubbing her belly.

"No, not the devil, but definitely mischievous, like her mother," I winked.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; this story is just my own version.**

**Special thanks to princess07890 for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 11 **

**Jacob POV:**

"J.J., come on, we've got to go." I yelled for the fifth time. My oldest son was my mini-me in every possible way: actions, looks, and attitude. He was also the slowest kid I'd ever met. We'd already been waiting for him for ten minutes; I wasn't going to wait a second longer. I stormed up the steps and back into my house.

After the attack, we finished tearing down Charlie and Sue's house and had it rebuilt. It was a large ranch style home with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large family/great room off the back. We made sure to have a large open area with the kitchen/ family room so that we could be together. Having five kids under six was tough, but lucky for us we were about to add two more. I hadn't told Charlie or Bella yet, but we would be having twins in four months. Leah looked like she was ready to pop as it was; I didn't know how she'd make it to the full nine months.

I opened J.J.'s bedroom door to find him sitting in the floor playing with his cars. "What are you doing?" I asked trying not to laugh, but it was so hard not to. He was just so damn cute and innocent as he looked up at me with those deep brown puppy eyes as though he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Hi daddy," J.J. smiled.

"Buddy, you know we're waiting on you."

"I know." He looked down. I knelt down to be at eye level with him.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm afraid."

I sighed and sat down on his floor pulling him into my lap. "What are you afraid of?"

"What if they're hungry? What if Pops doesn't remember me? Do you think he'll try to bite me?" he sniffled. I felt like an ass. I never thought about how he might feel about going into a house full of vampires. He was almost six; I should have known that he'd understand more than his siblings.

"I understand, but I promise you that everyone there loves you, and they'd never think about hurting you. Besides, they're not that tough. Anything that sparkles in the sun is a big wimp." I tickled him, hoping to get him to relax. It worked, so I threw him up on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed out to the car.

"Is everything all right?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, he's just nervous."

We arrived at the Cullen's house about twenty minutes later. I was surprised to see Edward waiting on the porch for us.

"Hey, man. Where's my little sister?"

"She's inside. I need to talk to you before you go in," Edward said solemnly.

I handed my youngest to my wife and jogged over to Edward. "What's up?"

He ran his hands through his hair, and then pinched the bridge of his nose before he began speaking. "Well, it's nothing bad, really, just surprising. Umm...Bella's pregnant and… so is Rose."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "How? I mean, I know how a woman gets pregnant, but how is that possible?"

"For Bella, it was possible because she was in human form. All her human qualities are in perfect working order. Carlisle experimented on Rose. He never expected it to work, but it seems that a female vampire's eggs are housed safely inside their ovaries and once he implanted the embryo into her, Rose's body began to take on more human qualities. She's softer; her body is changing. We still don't completely understand it all to be honest."

"Wow, just wow. I guess congrats are in order then, right? I mean the baby is a baby, right?" I was stunned; I really hadn't formed an opinion.

"Yeah, the ultrasound says that we're having a baby girl. She looks normal, and Bella is craving human food, so we think it's safe to say she's at least half human."

"What about Rosalie's?"

"Her baby is growing more rapidly than Bella's, but the same holds true. Rose ate an apple for the first time in over fifty years this morning and didn't hate it." He chuckled.

I nodded vigorously as though it would help me understand. "You wanna help me with the kids, Uncle Edward?"

"Sure." I handed the baby to him. I had to laugh at how uncomfortable he seemed.

"You better get used to holding a kid. When will yours be here, anyway?"

Edward smiled widely. "In about three weeks."

"I just saw you guys about six months ago; she didn't look pregnant then," I said, confused.

"She was only a few weeks pregnant at that time. The baby recently started growing faster, so we figure that Bella is approximately 7 months right now."

"Oh." I deadpanned.

"Jacob!" Bella squealed as she ran to great me. She was definitely knocked up, but looked radiant.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Hey, baby sis. You look great! Congrats little mama. Where's dad?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"He's out back. He's working the grill. We know it's not a traditional Christmas dinner, but some foods are making Rose feel a little sick."

"It's cool. You guys didn't need to feed us."

"Don't be silly. What kind of hosts would we be if you went hungry?" Esme smiled as she greeted Leah and me.

"Thanks. So let's go find Charlie."

BPOV:

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked my father. He was setting up the grill to cook hamburgers.

Charlie shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I saw the kids after turning, but it wasn't very long, and now I'm worried they've forgotten me or will be afraid of me."

"Well, you know they haven't forgotten you because you talk to them all the time. I doubt they'll be afraid, I mean their parents are wolves."

"I suppose. Hand me that lighter." He said as he pointed to the candle lighter on the picnic table.

I handed it to him and said, "Careful, we don't need you going up in flames."

"Smartass." he chuckled.

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, you know I do. I think I hear them; go on, I'll finish up here."

I talked to Jacob for a while, but I could tell he was anxious to see Charlie, so I led him out on to the back porch, where I saw that Beth had joined him.

"Jake!" Charlie beamed, hugging his son.

"Dad!"

"Jake, I want you to meet your step-mom Beth."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you're Ed's biological mom?"

"Nice to meet you; yes, it's true, I am his biological mom." Beth smiled.

We all talked while the humans ate. Well, I ate as well, but I'm not sure the others considered a raw hamburger appetizing enough to consider me eating with them. I sat off to the side, away from the humans, with a chuckling Edward next to me.

"Even I think that's disgusting, love."

"Hey, don't blame me; it's your child that wants this, not me." I gestured to the lone lump of raw meat on my plate. "Besides, even humans eat pate'; that's raw meat."

"Yes, but I believe it looks more attractive, and is a better quality of meat. That," he pointed in disgust, "Is a lump of raw blood goop."

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you want to drink some of the blood?" I feigned innocence as I held the plate up to him.

He gagged and shook his head. In a strained voice, he said, "I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit."

I guffawed along with the rest of the table, who I didn't notice were watching us, until I heard their laughter.

"You guys are too much," Leah said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Lee; we preggos have to stick together."

"Bell, I can honestly say, that while pregnant, I have never eaten raw meat."

"Rose, help me out here."

"Sorry, all I've craved is blood, and fruit."

"Traitors!" I giggled.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the new babies and how the town has been since our departure. After dinner, we all sat around the living room with a fire burning in the fire place. Emmett roasted marshmallows for the kids, while we all sat around laughing at stories from my youth.

"I remember this one summer; Bells went fishing with dad and Charlie..." Jake started laughing uncontrollably.

"Spit it out already, Mutt; I don't remember what the hell you're talking about." I tried to say seriously, but my smile gave me away. "Oh, shit. Okay..." Jake took several deep breaths. "So they were out on the boat and I was on the shore. Bella snagged a fish. She was so excited she started jumping up and down yelling 'I got me one' over and over. Dad and Charlie tried to calm her down, but she was so excited the boat start to rock as she jumped and before either of them could stop her, she jumped overboard and the boat flipped because both dad and Charlie were leaning in to try and save her." He stopped to laugh more before he continued. "She didn't care; she was still treading water reeling in her fish. When she pulled it out of the water, she realized it was not just dead, but rotting. It had been dead for quite a while, she was so upset that she started to cry uncontrollably and refused to get back into the boat. I had to swim out and get her."

Everyone laughed and then Edward asked, "How old was she?"

"She had to be six or seven. She was adorable in her pigtails and overalls."

"I don't remember that." I insisted.

"I do. You were a stubborn little thing." Charlie ruffled my hair. "I hope Charleigh is just like you." He laughed.

"That baby has no hope; she will have no choice but to be stubborn." Beth giggled.

"I have no idea what you mean, mom." Edward insisted with a smile.

"Sure you don't, Eddie." She rolled her eyes just as he does. It caused my heart to swell with love. I absolutely adored Elizabeth and I couldn't' be happier that she was with us.

"Ohhh, spill some dirt on Eddie," Emmett said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"You're such a child and don't call me Eddie!" Edward huffed.

"Why not? You don't get mad when Beth calls you Eddie."

"Because, Emmett, she's my mother. I think giving life to someone means they can call you whatever they wish."

"So I can call you Eddie then?" Carlisle smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes before saying, "Technically I suppose, dad."

"Eddie, Ed, Edward, who the fuck cares; I want to hear some dirt on you."

"Language you idiot, there are children present." Rose scolded.

"Sorry Rosie, sorry baby," He said rubbing her tummy. It was cute. I had noticed he did that every time Rose scolded him... which was quite often.

"Edward was amazingly cooperative as a young child. I suppose his stubbornness developed after the age of eight. He wasn't like the other boys that lived in the neighborhood. He didn't fancy riding his bike or playing with the other children. He loved order, even as a child. He spent most of his days in his room, playing war or some other game where his toys had to be just so. One afternoon, I had gotten it in my head that he had to stop extricating himself from his peers. So, I invited the Smith boys over for lunch. Lunch went on well enough, but after lunch, I had them go in the backyard to play. I was over joyed when I heard their laughter. I thought I'd finally gotten through to Edward. I went out to witness it for myself, only to find him in the corner of the yard, reading a book while the other boys played pirates in his tree house. I asked him why he wasn't playing and he said, 'Mommy, I am playing. I've been eaten by a shark, it was a lucky thing that the shark had eaten another boy with a book or I would be bored stiff.'" The men laughed, and the woman awed at how cute he was.

Beth giggled at the memory as Edward watched in her mind as the scene played out. "I tried many other times to engage him with his peers, but each time was the same; he was eaten by a shark or locked in jail. But, somehow there was always a boy that had come before him and left his book behind."

"I think you two are perfect for each other. Once Bells could read, we couldn't get the books from under her nose," Jake said.

Edward kissed my check and picked up a book from the table so we could share. The family burst out laughing. "That's not so bad though, at least he wasn't mean." I interjected.

"No, never mean; although, when he was in his early teenage years, his father often had to take his belt to him for having a smart mouth."

"That's not surprising." Esme said.

"Gee, thanks a lot, mom," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, son, but when you were first changed; I would have liked to have taken the belt to you."

"I think dad handled that well enough," Edward mumbled.

"Carlisle spanked you?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, but he did kick my ass a time or two." Carlisle giggled, but refused to explain. All he said was it was typical newborn behavior.

"Well, I for one; do not want you or anyone spanking our child." I insisted.

Edward kissed my head, "I'm sure Charleigh will be a prefect little angel." He smoothed his hand over my stomach, causing Charleigh to kick his hand. "See, she agrees."

All too soon it was time for Jacob and his family to leave. I was sad to see them go, but they promised to come and visit us after Leah gave birth. I wasn't at all excited about the next batch of family that would soon arrive; I hoped that Tanya would stay behind this time.

Surprisingly, the visit with the Denali's went by smoothly and we were back at home before I knew it. Things were slowly getting back to normal. Rose was progressing nicely. It amazed me that her stomach had become so pliable during the pregnancy. She was scheduled to give birth two weeks after me and I was ready to pop. Over the past three weeks, Charleigh had grown so quickly that I could literally feel her growing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. We were sitting on the sofa in my dad's living room. Charlie and Beth had gone out for a quick hunt, while Edward and I waited for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. After his shift at the hospital we planned on delivering our baby. I was nervous to say the least.

"I'm just nervous."

Edward kissed my head and pulled me to him tightly. "Don't be, we'll do everything we can to keep both of you safe.

"What if her powers kick back in and we can't get her out. What if she dies?" I sniffled.

Edward tightened his arms, he couldn't really say anything. None of us knew what would happen. After an hour of silence; both sets of parents arrived and Carlisle had me in our makeshift delivery room.

"OH!" I said clutching my side.

"What?" Edward asked panicked.

"I think I'm having contractions."

Carlisle hooked me up to a machine to track my contractions while Edward worked to get all the tools they might need ready. Esme and Beth stood beside me, offering me helpful words. I was nervous and my heartbeat was elevating.

"Edward, I don't think Bella is in danger but we need to hurry along. We may not have to worry about her dying, but her stress can't be good for the baby. I think we should forget about natural and try a cesarean section." Edward nodded then came over to grab my hand.

"I'm scared; please don't let anything happen to her." I begged.

"You'll both be fine, calm down sweetheart; I'm here." He kissed my head softly as Carlisle tried to use a scalpel to cut into my belly. It bent on contact. He threw it down and tried his stone finger nail, but nothing happened.

"Bella, I need to see if you're dilated. This doesn't seem to be working." I nodded as he spoke. I was beginning to panic and was past the point of caring what they did to get her out. Carlisle sighed. "She's blocking me."

I started to cry. "Charleigh; please let us help. I want to meet you baby." I said as I rubbed my belly. She kicked my hand. "Can you hear her?" I asked as I looked up to a teary eyed Edward.

"Yeah, she's confused. She wants out."

"Shit!" I yelled clutching my belly.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels like she's using her teeth or something. Can babies even have teeth?"

"Not normally. But she's not a normal human."

"Please, stop." I begged my baby. I didn't think I'd be feeling this pain if I was a vampire, but since I was stuck in human form, I felt it and boy, was it painful.

"Bella," Edward said in a worried strained voice.

"Wow; that was intense. She's still now. Hurry; try to see if you can get her out."

Carlisle tried his nail once again and this time, he was able to cut through my skin, but not the amniotic sac. He could, however, see her. She was clearly in distress.

"Charleigh; let us help you." I begged again. She started thrashing around, causing me to cry out in pain. I heard and awful ripping sound and felt like my lower half exploded. I saw stars and then everything went black.

**AN: I started a FB page. I'm trying to use it to keep you posted and share news or discuss the story. Please friend request me. Http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=100003020895102 my pen name is B.a. Swan I do not accept anyone under 18, sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ This chapter time jumps quite a bit, but the plan is to have flashbacks in chapters to come of the children, and how the parents handled certain situations. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. **

I'm posting this for the second time. I'm not sure why it posted with no paragraph breaks, but if it bothers you go over to TWCS and read it there my pen is bekki. I'm seriously considering pulling all my stories from FanFiction because more times than not the get messed up in posting. Hope this works!

Beta'd by RAH07890/princess07890

Chapter 13

One moment, Bella was screaming in pain and the next, she had passed out. I looked over to tell Carlisle to hurry, but he was tearing into her stomach with his teeth. If it was a possibility, I would have passed the fuck out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at my father.

_Getting Charleigh out!_

"Right, right; Bella, baby, can you hear me?" There was no response. I couldn't hear her thoughts either. It was as though she was dead.

"I've got her," Carlisle said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He held my daughter out to me, "Can you take her, Edward?"

I stared at her for a moment before my mind realized what my father had asked. She was breathtaking, even covered in goop. Her eyes were my human green, her hair looked to be brown, but it was wet, so it was hard to really tell. I reached for her, wrapping her in a blanket as I cradled her into my chest. We stared at each other for several minutes before I spoke to her. "Hi, Charleigh, I'm your daddy." I never thought I'd be able to say those words to anyone.

"Hi," her little voice sounded in my head, startling me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking back at my father, who was working on Bella.

"Hear what?"

"She said 'hi'; I heard her thoughts."

Carlisle, chuckled. "It would seem that she's highly intelligent. Give her to your mother, I need your help."

I turned to see Beth standing in the doorway. She held her arms out. I paused for a moment. "Edward, I know how to care for a baby. May I have my granddaughter?"

I nodded, kissed my baby's messy head, and then handed her to my mother. "What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

"She's not healing." He growled under his breath in aggravation.

"What do you mean? Why? She's a damn vampire. I can't lose her Carlisle." I started to panic.

"I don't know why. I'm trying to stitch her back together."

"Why is her heart not beating? She's in human form!"

Carlisle didn't answer; he just shrugged and continued to sew her back up.

"Bella, baby, come on let me know you're all right. Please, baby, please," I beg repeatedly.

"I don't know what's causing her reaction, but she's a vampire, Edward, she has to be okay." Carlisle tried to sound sure of his assessment, but he wasn't.

I sat with Bella for three days; three long days of not knowing if she would ever open her eyes again, when I suddenly heard the sound of her heart beginning to beat again. I looked up to see her eyes still closed, but she was breathing now, and her heart was getting stronger. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up abruptly. "It's about fucking time!" she said angrily. "Get me my baby right now, Edward."

I was taken aback, but recovered quickly enough to jump to my feet and get our daughter. Charleigh was growing quickly, but still looked like a newborn baby, she weighed nine pounds. She had weighed about seven pounds at birth, so she had gained two pounds since then. I brought our daughter to my wife, and before I could even get the baby in her arms, Charleigh started wiggling and crying. She'd never cried. Not even when Carlisle pulled her out of Bella.

"Shh, little one, I have you now. I'm so sorry." Bella cooed as she kissed Charleigh all over her little face.

"Bella, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm okay, now. Edward, it was absolutely horrible. It was so dark. I could hear everything, but it was like my body was frozen. I couldn't let you know I was okay. I'm so sorry." Tears pooled in her lovely eyes.

"Shh, it is okay now, love. We're all okay." I pulled both my girls into my arms and held them tightly. I placed Charleigh hand on Bella's check and watched in fascination as our daughter showed her mother everything that she missed while she was out.

Charleigh was gifted. She seemed to have taken both of our gifts and combined them. I couldn't read her mind, unless she was touching me, and in return, she could project her mind into others by touching them. Carlisle said she was a Shielded Projector. Her mind was shielded from all powers unless she allowed them entrance, but she could project her mind on whomever she'd like with a touch.

"She's gifted." Bella stated. I nodded and kissed my wife's neck. Charleigh was a beautiful and wonderful little miracle.

Rose had her baby two days ago. Everything went well; both mother and son were doing perfect. Emmett Daniel Cullen Jr. was the spitting image of his father, save for the blue human eyes of his mother. Much to everyone's surprise, Danny was just like Charleigh, a hybrid of sorts. He was half human and half vampire. The only difference between the children was that Danny could only drink blood, whereas Charleigh could eat and drink human food in addition to blood.

Charleigh was growing quickly, but not nearly as quickly as Danny. Danny, although three weeks younger than Charleigh, was already past Charleigh as far as size was concerned. He was about the size of a three month old, even though he was only two days old. Charleigh, who also looked three months old, was almost one month old. Carlisle determined that Danny would be fully grown by the time he reached the age of seven, while Charleigh would be fully grown by age ten. That is, if their growth patterns stayed the same as they were now.

Our family couldn't have been happier to have these two precious additions. All the women had started talking about ways they could have babies since, both Bella and Rose had been successful.

Carlisle agreed to perform the same operation that he had performed on Rose with everyone that wanted to try, but he wanted to wait until the children had grown more so we wouldn't be making any unnecessary risks.

One Year Later:

We had moved to Isle Esme. It was big enough for our whole family and allowed us the comforts of being ourselves. It had been some time since we'd last cut ourselves off from civilization, but with Alice and Angela both expecting, we felt it was time to just concentrate on our family.

"Daddy, will you brush my hair?" Charleigh asked, handing me her brush and climbing on my lap.

I smiled and kissed her rosy cheek. "Where's Mommy?"

"She went outside." Charleigh was now the size of a three year old. She spoke perfectly, and had the mental capacity of a child much older, but she was still very much a little girl.

I brushed her hair and put her clip in for her, before I asked, "Did Mommy say where she was going?"

"No, will you play in the water with me?" I nodded and followed my little brown haired girl out to the beach. Living on the beach meant living in less clothing; swimwear was a staple for all of us.

"Edward!"

I turned to see my mother calling for me. "Yeah?"

She jogged up to us. "Let me take little C, your father needs you." Beth said as she took my daughter's hand.

"Dad?"

"Edward, good," I saw Bella sitting with him. She offered me a sheepish smile, but said nothing. "Have a seat. We have some news."

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is, baby." Bella kissed me softly. "I'm expecting again." It took me a moment to figure out what she said, but once I did, I couldn't help the huge smile that spread over my face.

"Really?"

"Yep, but that's not all… we're having twins."

"I'm the man," I said, fist bumping my dad, who was laughing at my antics. Bella and I hadn't really been trying for another baby, but I had noticed that she had started staying in her human state more often, especially during sex. Of course, my sex addled brain never really put the two together.

"Alice and Angela will be delivering tomorrow, so I'll need you to assist. I also scheduled Rebekah to have implantation later today, if you're available?"

"Sure, dad, won't that be weird for you?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I think weird flew out the window when I dug your daughter out of your wife's womb with my teeth."

"Right," I grimaced at the memory, hoping we'd find a better way this time.

Alice and Angela's deliveries' were just like Rose's; easy and over within minutes. Alice had a girl, which she named Melody, and Angela had a boy and named after her father, Liam.

Rebekah was implanted and doing well. We were all a little nervous to see how this child would turn out, given that it was half vampire/half shape-shifter.

The biggest surprise came when Charlie and Beth pulled Bella and me into their small house to announce that we'd be getting a sibling, not only through Beth, but Esme was pregnant as well. It was like baby kingdom here.

I was slightly weird out by my mom and Charlie having a kid together. Bella and I would share a sibling. It seemed so wrong. But I couldn't be happier for everyone. It was something that none of us ever thought would be possible.

Bella and I lounged in the sand near our little bungalow on the far side of the island. We were the only ones that had chosen this part of the island. It wasn't the prettiest area, but it was perfect for our needs. I liked not being able to hear the others' thoughts. It made us seem like a normal family. Well, as normal as living on a private island with vampires and their half-ling children could be.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Bella asked. She was due in a month's time. We'd found out that the babies were identical boys, but at the same time, had yet to come up with names for either one.

"I was thinking that since Charleigh is named after our fathers, that we should give the boys family names as well."

"Like Beth or Esme?" She giggled.

"Sure, nothing screams masculinity like Beth; Charleigh, that's too far, come back, please." Bella and I had gotten pretty used to parenting as we carried on conversations; we could stop to correct our daughter and then pick up the conversation as though nothing had ever happened. "My father's name was Edward, so I don't really have much of a variety."

"I was thinking, Masen Edward; Masen to represent your mom and Stephen Anthony, to represent Esme."

I smiled broadly leaning over to kiss her softly. "That's prefect," I murmured, not far from her lips.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Prefect timing Charleigh.

The three of us set off to hunt. Bella isn't as fast as she normally is, since she is pregnant, so I end up carrying her bridal style and bringing her meal to her. I don't mind, she is giving me the best gift of all, more children. We are lucky though. We can have more biological children, the over women have only ever been able to have one. Carlisle said that once he opened up the ovaries and extracted the eggs, the venom in their systems hardened all the eggs left, and even though he implanted more than one embryo; only one took. It didn't seem to bother the girls though. They were just happy to have their children. As am I, even if the three I have now are all I'll ever have for all eternity.

**Ten years later**

"Please, just let me go!"

I stared at my daughter, wanting so badly to tell her no. In reality, she's only eleven years old, but physically and mentally, she's eighteen. She's fully grown and wanting to go off into the world. Well, into high school. Our family is huge now. Bella and I have six children. The youngest is two years old, but looks about six. We've stayed in our bubble and had babies. Everyone―minus Carlisle and Esme, and their daughter Carli as well as Charlie, Beth, and their son Ian―has left for life in the U.S. We had planned on joining them, but found out that Bella was expecting again, so we decided to wait until the baby was fully grown, which was only another six or so years. However, our daughter wants a life with friends, like her cousins. She wants us to allow her to go and live with Emmett, Rose, and Danny. Alice has already seen that we'll let her go, but I'm just not ready to say it out loud yet.

"Charleigh, give me some time; it's a lot to consider." I pinch my nose. I never thought it would be so hard to let her go. It's irrational, I mean she isn't going to change, but it's so hard to let go.

Charleigh growls loudly, stomping her foot as she yells, "Mom!"

Bella appears within seconds, followed closely by Gabby, our youngest, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy won't let me go live with Aunt Rose... You know what? I'm eighteen. I'm an adult; I don't need your approval!"

The guffaw that could be heard around the world bellowed from my lips. "Actually, princess, you're eleven."

"Hmpf," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and dramatically turning her head from me.

Bella smiled sweetly as she stroked Gabby's hair. "Edward, I think it would be good for Charleigh to see a little more of the world. She'll be with family. Esme told me this morning that she and Carlisle would be living in the same town as Em and Rose. She'll have her family and her friends with her."

I sighed harshly. "Fine, but you have to call home every day, and until we can travel, I want you home on all holidays. Understand?"

"Yes!" Charleigh squealed as she jumped into my arms hugging me tightly.

"And no boys," I shouted as she ran from the room. Bella giggled, wrapping her arms around me. I pulled both her and Gabby into my lap. "You'll never leave me right Gabs?"

She shook her head no, "Never, Daddy. You're my best friend." I kissed her loudly on the cheek. I still had a few years to hold onto her.

"Can we go too?" The twins asked in unison.

"Go where?"

"With Charleigh to go live with Grams and Gramps," they said.

"Sure, why not." I shrugged giving up any form of normalcy we'd created for ourselves. The boys still had a bit of growing to do, but it would just appear natural to humans, and they could start younger in school.

"I'm not staying here without half of my children, Edward." Bella said seriously.

"What would you have me do, Bella? Gabby, Max, and Alex aren't fully grown yet, and they still grow too quickly for us to live somewhere around people."

"We could move to Ithaca, New York with our family. We could live in the main house with the kids. They would just have to hang around the property, and not go out in public."

"So then in a few years, they would just appear?"

"I honestly think that Alex would be fine to mingle among the humans. He's almost as big as the twins. Max and Gabby could stay home with me. You could even go back to high school and keep an eye on everyone," Bella said softly as she brushed the hair from my scrunched up brow.

"Oh, hell no!" Charleigh squealed, running back into the room.

"Language," Bella said sharply. "Watch your attitude, little girl. You are still young enough to be punished! Your father and I will decide what's best for our family, we do not need, nor do we want your opinion. Now, everyone out! Charleigh fix something for the six of you to eat. Once we've made our decision, we'll let you know. Now out!"

I loved it when Bella got all bossy. It was strangely arousing. I pulled her back down into my lap and snuggled into her neck. "Is this what you want?"

"I think so. I can't imagine her or the twins being away from us for months at a time. We've only had them for just a little bit over 10 years. They should still be children."

"I know, but they are almost grown. We'll have to let them go sooner than we want, but we can always make more." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Making more still doesn't fill the void left behind; I want the kids to stay with me forever."

I sat up and looked her in the eye. "Bella, they will be with us for forever. I know we have eternal youth and apparently, we can have unlimited amounts of children, but that doesn't mean they will leave us, sure they'll go explore on their own, but we'll always be in touch. Forever is an awful long time, babe."

Bella sighed then smiled. "So, we're going to Ithaca?"

I smiled in return. "We're going to Ithaca."


	14. Chapter 14

Rocking the beta skills is princess07890

Chapter 14

BPOV

We had been in Ithaca, New York for a little over two weeks now. We had yet to venture outside of our property. We were still arguing over what our "story" would be; I wanted to be Edward's girlfriend, while Charliegh wanted us to be siblings. She claimed she couldn't handle seeing her parents make out at school. She was being a huge stubborn brat; I supposed this is what my family had teased us about when I was pregnant.

"Alright, " my father said loudly over our arguing family. We settled down, but Edward was still disgruntled and muttered under his breath. "Listen, I'm pulling rank. I may not be the head of this coven, but I am the head of this group. If it weren't for Beth and me, none of you would be on this earth." Charlie said, looking at each one of us. "This is what's going to happen; I don't care if you don't like it, it's the way it's going to be. Obviously, Edward and Bella cannot be your parents to the public. However, Beth and I can be. Edward and Bella will be who they are; Bella's mine from a previous marriage, and Edward's Beth's. Ian, Charleigh, Masen, Stephen, and Alex are our children. Gabby and Max will stay hidden in the main house with Carlisle and Esme. Esme and Beth are both staying at home, so they'll never be alone. The rest of you will live here with Beth and me."

Edward raised his hand, which made both Beth and me giggle. He looked like a little boy; he reminded me so much of Max, who was Edward's mini me. "Yes, Ed," Charlie answered.

"So, Bella and I have to be siblings?"

"Step siblings; I wouldn't do that to you guys." Charlie turned to look at his namesake. "You'll understand all of this one day when you meet your mate."

"Not gonna happen," Edward coughed. I elbowed him hard, causing him to wince. I smirked at my dear husband; served him right.

"Can you guys at least try to keep it rated PG, or better yet G; it's bad enough I have to hear you, I don't need the visuals as well," Charleigh huffed.

"We'll try." I winked. She gagged. "What are our ages?" I asked my dad seriously.

"The twins can pass for fourteen, so they'll be in ninth grade. Bella and Edward will be seniors at age eighteen; Ian, you will be sixteen and a junior, and Charleigh; you will be fifteen and a sophomore. Alex, I think eighth grade for you; you can pass for thirteen. Luckily the school here is small and combined junior and senior high school. I think that should work, everyone is about a year apart."

"If we're all that close together; it would mean that you and Gram got together when mom and dad were babies. Why would two kids that grew up together as siblings want to date?" Charleigh asked. She was honestly curious, so I didn't get aggravated at her defiance of letting her parents become a couple.

"I grew up with my mom and Edward grew up with his mom; we didn't live together until we were seventeen."

Charlie nodded. "That works and isn't far from the truth."

"How is it not far from the truth?" Masen questioned.

"Because, Daddy lived with Grampy Carlisle and I lived with Grampy Charlie. We met when I was sixteen."

"So you never lived with your mom?" Stephen asked. We'd never really discussed my life before Edward came in to the picture.

"Um, yeah, I lived with her for a little while, but I honestly don't remember her." I told my children.

"Your grandmother wasn't exactly a nice person. She left your mom and me when Bella was just a kid." Charlie explained further.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, I'll never leave you," Masen said as he wrapped his arms around me. My precious little boy may almost be a man, but he was still so tenderhearted and sweet. I loved that he still called me Mommy.

"Yeah, sorry mom, that must have been horrible for you," Charleigh said sincerely.

"It's okay. I honestly don't remember her. I know her name was Renée and I can see her face in my head, but that's all."

"Okay, so now that everything is settled, mom and I need to go register our kids for school," Charlie said as he clapped his hands together and stood to leave. "Remember Mom..." he said as he pointed to Beth, "and Dad," he said, pointing to himself.

"I can still call you Grampy, right Grampy?" Gabby asked sweetly.

"You sure can little B." He kissed her nose before he left with Beth. He always referred to Gabby as little B, since she was my mini-me, just as Max was Edward's.

Our living arrangements would do, but they weren't ideal. I wanted to keep Max and Gabby as safe as possible and letting them live with Carlisle and Esme was the best option. Of course, Edward and I would make a special effort to spend as much time with them as possible, but it wouldn't be the same. Although, being vampires who didn't need to sleep, it didn't really matter where we were at night as long as the neighbors thought we were home.

Charlie's house was still on the same property as the main house, but just like the house in Forks the main house was far back into the woods. Charlie's house sat not far from the main road and was visible to the neighbors. To those who didn't know, they would think it was the only house on the property because the road to the main house was behind Charlie's house.

"I love my room, Grammy," Gabby told Esme as I finished unpacking her last bit of clothes.

Esme kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "I'm so happy you'll be living here with me. We'll have so much fun. How would you like to help me cook dinner?" Gabby nodded dramatically and followed her Grammy to the kitchen.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Everything will be okay, love." I leaned back into his chest.

"I know. It's just different." He started kissing my neck. "I love the things you do to me, brother." I giggled.

"Hmmm, sister, you taste incredible."

"You are both absolutely disgusting!" Charleigh bellowed from somewhere below us.

Edward, not caring in the slightest, spun me around and hoisted me up on top of the dresser. He stepped between my knees, pulling me as close as he possibly could. His kiss was hard and unrelenting.

"I want to lick your pussy," he whispered.

"Grammy, why does Daddy want to lick a pussy? Did we get a cat? Wouldn't it be gross to lick its fur?" Gabby asked Esme. I shoved Edward off of me.

"How the hell did she hear that?" Edward asked in shock.

Trying to control my laughter I said, "I think someone can hear your thoughts."

"What? No... that's... that's impossible. We would have known before now. Right?" Edward fumbled over his words.

I shook my head no. "No, not really, remember Alex didn't seem to have any powers until about a year ago. Maybe that's what's happened with her.

"But... but, Carlisle said they'd all either have no powers or have powers like Charleigh. She shouldn't hear me unless she's touching me."

"I guess he was wrong." I winked. It really would suck though. Having a two year old know everything you're thinking; even if she was the size of a six year old, it's total sucksville.

Carlisle was wrong; apparently Gabby could hear everyone's thoughts, even mine. She could break through the mental barrier that her siblings and I had. She also had one. Edward couldn't hear her thoughts unless she allowed him. All of our children were gifted, but until Gabby, they had all been just like Charleigh. We weren't sure what was different about Gabby, but her powers seemed stronger than the others.

We were headed to our first day of school. Everyone was excited, except for Edward. He'd done this more times than he cared to count. I was looking forward to actually getting my first diploma. I threatened Edward with bodily harm if he knocked me up again. He laughed, until I told him I'd rip off his favorite appendage and I wouldn't give it back until after the baby was born, and I'd graduated.

"See ya!" Charleigh shouted as she raced up to the school away from us.

"I'm not going to give her too hard of a time. It would be really awkward if I had to go to school with Charlie," I said to Edward.

Edward kissed my head. "Yes, I imagine it would have been, especially if he had caught us in the supply room."

"Hmm...that's a good memory. Do you think they have supply rooms here?" I winked.

Masen gagged, "You guys are nasty." Edward laughed and shoved him.

"Yeah, we're so not going to be cool. We'll all be known as the family that commits incest on a daily basis," Stephen added.

"We aren't blood related. It would be incest if you made out with Charleigh." I pointed out.

Alex giggled. "Mo...Bella, how'd you know his secret?"

"You rotten little punk;" Stephen shouted, causing a few heads to turn as he pounced on his brother.

Edward grabbed Stephen, before he reached Alex. "Steve, remember there are humans around."

"Sorry, dad." he whispered. "Don't say shit like that!" Stephen directed to Alex.

"Language," I chastised. Stephen rolled his eyes at me. So being the good sister I am, I smacked him in the head. He was stunned, which made his father and me laugh.

"That's child abuse you know."

"Um...no, it's called being an older sister." I winked.

"This year is so going to suck ass…I mean butt," Stephen grumbled as he ran ahead to catch up with his twin.

Edward sighed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I think this year is going to the best yet."

Edward and I had all the same classes. One of which we had with Charleigh, much to her chagrin.

"Oh, it's you," she mumbled as she took a seat beside me.

I sighed, really aggravated, and said, "I know you hate life right now, but can you just cut the attitude? It's getting really old really fast. I'm not going to interfere in your life. We aren't doing this to punish you. This is how our family works. You know this."

"I'm not worried about you interfering; I'm worried about him," she gestured to Edward, who was talking with some boy he'd just met.

"He's not going to do anything. He's here for me and me alone. So back off, if you want us to treat you like an adult, then start fucking acting like one," I huffed, turning to face the front of the class. I could tell through my peripheral vision that she was still staring at me with open mouth. Keeping my eyes to the front, I lifted a finger, closed her mouth and turned her around to look forward.

Edward leaned into me and kissed below my ear. "Well said my dear."

The day went by quickly and before we knew it; we were all loading up in the car to head home.

"Um...Bella," Charleigh said softly. I turned to see her and a couple of girls standing at the rear of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell Mom and Dad that I met some friends and we're going to the mall? I'll be home by dinner."

I smiled softly. "Sure, have a good time." I hoped desperately that the addition of friends would help her to get out of this nasty attitude she'd been sporting recently. She was such a sweet child, it hurt to see her like this now.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yep, I'm happy she made friends."

"Speaking of making friends, Mase and I are thinking of trying out for football. I know we'd have to hold back some, but don't you think that'd be awesome?" Stephen asked.

"When are tryouts?" Edward responded.

"I think tomorrow before school. You should try out too, Dad; that would be so cool."

Edward laughed. "It would be cool, but I'll stick to playing at home with you guys. It's harder for me to hold back."

Masen stated the obvious, "Right, it wouldn't be much fun."

That night we decided that the boys would try out for football. Ian would be trying for varsity and the twins and Alex would try out for the junior varsity team. We had no doubt that all four of them would make the teams. Edward wanted me to try out for cheerleading, but I convinced him to let me keep _cheering_ for when we were in the bedroom.

"Dinner's ready," I called as I sat the last of the meal on the table. Edward sat at the head of the table with me to his right. The rest of the children gathered around. Edward said grace and the kids began to eat. I loved our little ritual, even if the food smelled repulsive. When I was pregnant, I often joined our children for meals, however, now I was staying strictly in vampire form; I did not want to risk going through another pregnancy. So food was low on my agenda.

"So did everyone like school?" Edward asked.

Alex spoke first. "I loved it. There are some pretty cool guys in my grade."

"There's twins in our grade; girls." Masen added.

"Really, are they identical?" I asked.

"Yep, really pretty too," Stephen blushed. I smiled warmly at my son.

Our conversation flowed for the rest of dinner. It made me realize what a smart move this had been for us.

Later that night, I was tucking Gabby into bed. "Mommy, did you have fun at your new school?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"You didn't say anything at dinner. I like doing school with Grammy Esme."

"Oh, baby, Mommy's sorry. I didn't ask you how your day went." I kissed her little sleepy head.

"It's okay. Grammy taught me how photosmpfuses works."

"Photosynthesis?"

"Yep, it's a recipe"

I smiled. "What do you mean a recipe?"

"Yeah, there's light energy, water, carbon dioxide, and chloropill."

"Chlorophyll."

"Yeah, all those ingredients work together to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"Cookies?"

Gabby scrunched up her face. "Well, I don't remember, but Grammy said it's what a plant does; it follows the recipe, like when we follow a recipe to make cookies."

I kissed her head. "I'm sure she'll go over it again tomorrow. Did you learn anything else?"

"Grammy Beth said that Daddy used to eat grass. It made him poop green." We giggled. I kissed her and tucked her in tightly as she yawned loudly.

"It sounds like a wonderful day. Sweet dreams, princess."

I met Edward in the forest were we'd found a meadow; it wasn't like the one in Forks, but it was still great, it was small with a large rock in the middle. Edward sat facing away from me on the rock. I hopped up quickly, sitting as close to him as possible.

"Is Gabby sleeping?" He asked after kissing me deeply.

"Yes. She told me about her day and what she learned."

"What did the Little B learn?"

"That when you were small you ate grass and pooped green." I laughed.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Maybe we should rethink my mothers' homeschooling our children."

I giggled with him then grew serious. "She was learning about photosynthesis. Which she pronounced wrong, she also said chlorophyll wrong. I know kids all learn at their one pace, but none of the other kids had problems pronouncing things or remembering what they'd learn throughout the day. She couldn't remember what Esme told her photosynthesis was exactly."

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's still young. She's not as mature as the others were at her age. She's also growing slower than the rest."

I sat pensively for a few minutes. "Edward, what if something is wrong, or at least different. What if she's more human? What if she doesn't stop aging? What if she'll grow old and die," I said, becoming hysterical.

Edward pulled me tightly into his arms. "Shhh baby, we'll figure it out. She drinks blood and eats the same amounts as the others. I'm sure she'll be fine." He kissed my head several times.

I needed a distraction, and I could only think of one that would really get my mind off of everything. I pulled back from him and pulled my shirt off. "Make love to me, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." Our kisses were as slow as were our touches. Clothes fell away until we were both naked on the rock. Edward pulled me to straddle his lap as I sank down onto his hardness.

"I love you so much, Edward. Thank you, thank you for all you've given me."

"No, love, it is I that should thank you. My life was nothing before you. You're my whole world." Our speed increased as well as our panting.

"Harder." I grunted.

"Like that?" Edward confirmed; I nodded, unable to speak. We moved faster and harder until we screamed in our release.

"I fucking love you Edward Swan." I giggled.

"I fucking love you too Bella Swan, but my last name is not Swan, it's Masen."

"I know, but it's still funny. Is it weird using your human name again?" I asked as I lay naked against his chest.

"No, I haven't really thought about it. I've used it many times before. I still find it strange that my birthmother is alive and well, though."

"Are you happy?"

"Incredibly, why do you ask, sweetheart?" Edward asked, pushing the hair back from my face.

I rested my chin on my hands that were crossed on his chest. "Just making sure; our plans changed."

"They did, but I think we made the right choice. Don't you?"

"Absolutely."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**This Chapter is not beta'd. Please over look any mistakes. I didn't realize I had it completed, so I decided to go ahead and post since I've had some people asking for it. Hope you like:) **

EPOV

I sat in the cafeteria and watched my children; seeing them interact with the other kids took me back to when they were small:

"_The mail just arrived," Alice chirped happily. _

_The boys all ran to meet her as she joined our family on the beach―everyone still lived on the island―to unveil her newest purchase. _

"_What is it, Aunt Ali?" Masen asked excitedly. _

_Alice pulled a smaller box from the larger one. "This is a football." She held it out proudly. _

"_Wow," the boys said in awe. _

"_Can we play, Dad?" Stephen asked. _

_I nodded, "We sure can, buddy. Let's get all the guys together." We rounded up all the men of the family. The woman, who could've played, chose to sit farther up on the beach while we men played closer to the water. It wasn't a real game, mostly just tossing the ball around, teaching the boys how to catch and throw. It was one of the fondest memories I had. We laughed played for hours at a time; and almost everyday until moving here. I missed it and planned to remedy the situation. _

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Bella asked running her finger over my temple and cheek.

"The boys first time playing football on the beach."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah, that's a great one. Can you believe how well they are fitting in? Look at them, they're having a blast."

I kissed her head and smiled fondly at our boys as they laughed and talked with their new friends.

"You guys are seriously weird. No one is going to believe you're their siblings, if you keep looking at them like doting parents," Charleigh whispered.

We straightened up. "So, what brings you by our table?" I asked, looking at my daughter skeptically. Her attitude had been horrible since moving here. She was the typical teenager, and even though I was practically a teenager myself, and had the hormones to prove it, I hated it.

"Well, other than the obvious reason, of breaking you to out of your love bubble. I wanted to ask if I could go out tonight."

"Where, with who?"

She took a deep breath then quickly said, "A movie, with Todd."

"Excuse me?" I asked even though I heard her plainly.

She growled, "Todd Jones, asked me to go with the movies with him tonight. I told him I'd have to ask my parents. So, since technically you are my parents, I'm asking you."

"Technically, huh?" I laughed. Although, on the inside I wanted to rip this boy apart.

"Please, Daddy, you know I'll be safe. I'm stronger than humans, but I really don't think he'd try anything. He's a really nice boy, and he's so cute." She looked all dreamy eyed. I wanted to gag, but before I could Bella elbowed me.

"That's fine, sweetheart just be home by ten."

"Ten? Nine." I countered completely shocked by my wife's acceptance of our baby girl going out on her first date.

She rolled her eyes. "Ten thirty."

"Eight thirty," I smirked.

"Ten fifteen."

"Seven thirty."

"Ugh, fine I'll be home at ten." She picked up her lunch and walked off to her friends.

Bella laughed. "You're so mean."

"Nah, it was fun." I kissed her cheek loudly.

Bella and I sat in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's home. We were just about to begin our homework. I was glad that Bella was taking this so seriously. It wasn't hard for her in anyway, but she studied and did all her assignments perfectly.

"I'll race you," she said with a bright smile.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, I know if we would have gone to school when I was still human you would have beat me at everything. Now we are even, so I want to race you." Bella shrugged.

"What do I get if I win?"

Bella thought for a few minutes then decided, "If you win then I'll give you one thing you want. No matter what it is."

I looked at her with an evil glint in my eye. "Anything I want? Those are dangerous words my love."

She smiled sweetly, "And if I win, you have to give me one thing that I want. No matter what."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "And what is this one thing you want?"

"No, that's not fair. It's a gamble, take it or leave it."

"I'll take. Ready, set, go!" I said. We were off flying through our assignments at vampire speed. It was actually pretty fun. Especially when our family came into the room and started to take side. Bella began to elbow me and push me with her feet as we worked. I gave back as good as I got. She knocked me out of my chair, I knocked her out of hers. Our parents were laughing hysterically.

"Done!" Bella shouted jumping up from her seat.

I threw my pencil at her, "Cheater!"

"You're just a poor loser." She stuck her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "So, what's your reward?"

She hummed as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "I don't know just yet, I'll let you know," she said kissing my nose and practically skipping away. I groaned. I knew it wasn't going to be anything good...well maybe good, but more than likely to get us into trouble, of some sort. I just hoped that whatever it was that she didn't end up pregnant, I really wanted to keep my junk.

Ten minutes till ten O' clock Charleigh stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. "What happened?" I asked shooting up from my chair.

"Nothing like you're thinking, I'm sure. Todd, was a perfect gentleman, but Alicia Graves his ex-girlfriend is a complete bitch!" She flopped down beside Charlie and laid her head on his shoulder. "Did mom ever have to deal ex-girlfriends?" she asked her grandfather.

He chuckled. "As far as I know your mom is the only guy your dad ever dated."

Bella spoke up. "You're dad and I had all our first together." Charlie gagged. Bella ignored him. "But, even though I have all your father's first. I did have to put up with a stalking bitch, Tanya. She wanted him and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How'd you handle it?" our daughter asked.

"Well, my situation was completely different than this one. Carlisle got involved. I don't think this is as serious. His ex is a human." Bella shrugged.

Charleigh nodded but didn't offer any more explanation, and we didn't press her. We had learned long ago that if we wanted our daughter to talk that we had to let her be. She was much like her mother in that respect.

Bella and I had decided a few years ago that since our children grow so rapidly that no matter how many we had that we would take a day every once in a while and spend the whole day together, doing anything of their choosing. Charleigh was next up on the schedule; it would be good for the three of us to have some bonding time.

"Do I have to go?" Charleigh asked.

Bella looked a little heartbroken, but didn't let on to her daughter. "No, I don't guess." Her voice was soft and timid.

"Ahh, shit, now you're upset," Charleigh whined kicking the rock that was by her foot.

"Charleigh...it's just...since we moved here you've been distant. I was just looking forward to spending a day with you. I miss you." Bella shrugged bitting her lip. I could tell that she was trying to suppress her tears. Not that any would actually fall, mind you, but she was resisting the urge to let her eyes fill with venom.

"Mommy," Charleigh sighed wrapping her arms around her mother. "I love you, I do. I just feel so out of control. I want so badly to be normal, but I know it's impossible. I know you and Daddy have to go to school to keep up appearance, and you've been really laid back and not embarrassing, but I'm confused here." She pulled back and stared at her mother. She was just barely taller than Bella, so they were practically eye to eye.

Bella smiled. "That's how all teenagers feel, sweetie. I'm still a teenager in body. I still feel that way at times. It's normal. All humans go through what you are experiencing. Maybe not exactly, but to some degree. You should let us take you out. We'll go visit Ben and Angie or something. Get far enough away so that you won't see anyone you know. It will be fun."

"You'll treat me like a grown up?" Charleigh asked skeptically.

"Yes," I answered.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll go, but can we wait until this weekend?"

"Sure, honey." Bella rubbed Charleigh's arm then kissed her check. Charleigh ran off to her room while Bella and I sat down on the porch swing.

"Time moves too quickly," Bella sighed.

I tried to reassure my bride of eleven years. "I know, but we have all of eternity; she won't grow any more physically."

"I know, but she will have many milestones mentally. I want to be there for them all. I just wished she'd let me in. We could be friends. I wouldn't act all mom-ish."

I chuckled. "Bella, if Charlie wanted to be your friend and he promised not to be all dad-ish would you believe him?" I asked.

"That's different Edward. Charlie is old. I'm seventeen."

"Hey! I'm not old, I'm only thirty-five!" Charlie gripped as he stomped up the stairs. My mom followed behind him laughing.

"If you're old so am I. I have a year on you, sweetheart." Mom laughed.

"You don't look at day over twenty, my love," Charlie cooed kissing her softly.

"Not possible. She's had me and I'm twenty." I picked playfully.

"Whatever. Why are you talking about how old I am anyway?" Charlie asked with an eye roll. We explained the story to him and he laughed, telling Bella that I was right. No matter how young she was, she would always be Charleigh's mother and right now, she didn't want her mom as her friend.

"It's just sad is all. I want nothing more than to be her friend, or at the very least her sister, but she pushes me away. It hurts," Bella said sadly.

I wrapped my arm around my wife. "I know love, let's just give her time. You know we have a lot of that." I winked. She nodded but her mood didn't lift.

"How about the four of us go out and do something, Bells," Charlie suggested.

"And do what?" She asked.

"Let me be your friend," Charlie said reaching his hand out to Bella. He laughed at the sour expression on her face, then said, "Eat, what else? Unless you want to go shopping." Charlie laughed again as Bella grimaced.

"Well, since I'm the only one that can digest human food, I'm assuming you mean to hunt."

Charlie ruffled her hair and pulled her into his side. "That's exactly what I mean, kiddo. So how about it? You, me, Beth, and Mr. Sex Offender."

"What!" I shouted. Charlie burst out laughing.

"You said your twenty; my baby is barely seventeen, that makes you, in many states, a child molester."

"You're sick, Charlie, just sick!" I grumbled as my mom wrapped her arm around me trying to sooth me. She was very unsuccessful in trying to hide her giggles.

After everyone stopped laughing, at my expense, we took off into the forest to find our prey. After a few deer and elk each we had a seat on some falling trees in a small clearing. Charlie built a fire and we snuggled up to our partners. It was nice to just spend time in nature together.

"Have you heard from Alice and Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to Alice the other day. They're going to come for a visit as soon as there classes end for the semester."

"They could come home anytime, it's only an hour run," Bella said.

"I know, love, but Alice wants to be like any other college student." I kissed her temple.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella dismissed. She didn't begrudge Alice for her choices, but she loved her sister and missed her terribly. "Lets go home I need to see the kids." Bella jumped up and took off running. We all laughed and followed after her.

Two weeks later:

Bella and I were naked on the living room floor of Charlie and Beth's house. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence when we were all alone. Carlisle and Esme had taken the kids to hunt, something they didn't require often, but was necessary. They weren't scheduled home until after dark, and Charlie and my mother had decided to take an afternoon date. Bella was on her fourth release, I was on my third, it was shaping up to be a wonderful day.

"Again," she breathed. I kissed down her neck then bit into her. I hadn't done this in a while, it felt wonderful.

I pulled back. "Change into human."

"No, I don't want to get pregnant."

"Do it," I demanded. She relented and I went back to my drinking. I loved the subtle change of her taste when she was in human form. It was more intense, more pronounced. It was enough to drive me into a frenzy of need. I thrusted into her roughly, seeking release but denying myself. I wouldn't allow myself to come while she was in her human form. With one last long pull of her blood I whispered, "Change back, now!" I couldn't hold back. She obeyed and my thrusts quickened until I screamed in my release.

"Why don't you have a seat in the living room, while I get you a drink." I heard my mother's voice and saw our school principal at the same time.

"Damn it!" I chuckled. It had been a long time since I had been so wrapped up in Bella that I hadn't heard people around me.

"Oh, my." I heard my mother say. Bella and I grabbed for the blanket on the couch to cover ourselves. "Why don't we go in the kitchen while they pull themselves together. I'm so sorry about this," she said sounding embarrassed.

"How did she not know that we were here? Where's my dad?" Bella asked.

"Love, I think you were blocking again. It's all right. It's not like she hasn't seen us before," I said only slightly embarrassed by my mother catching us. There wasn't much to hide in a house of vampires.

"Crap," Bella grumbled as she pulled her shirt over her head roughly.

"Get caught again?" I turned to see a laughing Charlie entering the living room.

"Yep. Bella I think you're still blocking. I can't hear anyones thoughts, and I didn't sense Charlie coming close," I told her.

"Shit! Damn it, I can't shut it off. My emotions are too high right now. What's the principal doing here anyway?"

"Ahh, well it would seem that the episode with Todd's ex was a little more than Charleigh let on," Charlie said sadly.

I grabbed my shirt from Bella's hand and shoved it over my head as I stood. "What happened?"

"Calm down, Edward. We can't go in there and demand to know. We are her siblings, remember?" Bella said.

"I'm sure the man is scarred for life over seeing the two of you anyway, no need to further his torture. I'll tell you everything later, or you can go to your room and listen," Charlie suggested.

We, of course, opted for going to our bedroom. We could hear them perfectly.

"Sorry about the children," Beth said softly.

"So, you two are okay with your children dating each other?" Principal Arnolds asked.

"Well, they've not grown up as siblings and really you can't help who you fall in love with," My mother said. I could finally hear their thoughts so I could see and feel how in love my mother was with Charlie as she looked on him adoringly.

"Even so, to allow them to do...that in your home...Well it just seems extreme."

"I suppose it could be viewed in that light, but I'd much rather them be open with us than sneaking around. Although, I don't approve of their chosen place," Charlie said, his face contorted in disgusted. Lies all lies he could care less. Charlie was the most laid back person I'd ever met, even more so since finding my mother. Shit, he didn't have a wife with blocking powers and he still didn't try to hide what they were doing most of the time. It was disturbing on so many levels.

"I suppose that's neither here nor there. I've come here to speak with you about Charleigh." Principal Arnolds adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "Charleigh is a wonderful girl and a pleasure to have in my student body. I don't want you to think I don't, however, there is a slight problem between her and one of our other students. I don't want you to think my coming into students homes and talking to their parents is a normal occurrence, but I just wanted to give you some off the record information.

Alicia Graves can be a very violent person. She's been expelled several times and all revolving around a girl that Todd Jones has chosen to court. They dated briefly two years ago and she seems unable to let go. I'm only mentioning this because the last young lady to go out with Mr. Jones ended up several injured and in the hospital. I'm trying to convince Mr. and Mrs. Graves to seek help for their daughter but it's been to no avail." The principal finished his speech nervously, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a white handkerchief he pulled from his shirt pocket.

I wasn't worried about Charleigh it wasn't like this girl could harm her physically. I did worry about he mental toll it would take on her, but she was strong. Just like her mother.

"Thank you for letting us know. We'll be sure to keep communication lines open with Charleigh," Beth assured the man.

Bella and I headed down after he left. "We'll talk to her," Bella said.

"Let us handle this one, Bells," Charlie requested.

Bella thought about it for a moment before agreeing, "Sure. Come on, Eddie, I want to go check on our babies." Bella tugged on my belt loop directing me to our back door.

"Are you okay?" I asked once we were out in the yard.

"Yes, I think Dad's right. She might handle things better if it doesn't come from us. We all know she can't get hurt physically, and Charlie is very good at dealing out advice on handling verbal situations, so I think she'll be fine."

I kissed her temple and pulled her up into my arms bridal style. "I agree. Let's go tickle some babies." I smiled. She giggled and launched herself out of my arms and ran towards the house to scoop up her babies.

**I'm trying my best to work on this story, but I'm have a lot of time management issues in RL. Sorry for the supper long wait:( **

**You can find me on FB at Rebekah Swan and on twitter BaSwan79**

**Thanks for reading leave me a review. **


End file.
